Lendoren
by septentrion
Summary: translation of the French fic by Kelokelo. A new magic comes to Hogwarts, what are the consequences for Severus and Hermione?
1. an old memory

This fic is the translation by Septentrion of the French fic by Kelokelo.

Everything you recognise belongs to Jo Rowling

Thanks to Kasukage and Potionsmistress for betaing this chapter

Any remaining butchery of the English language is mine

Warning : not HBP compliant, a lot of AU and OOCness

**Chapter 1: An old memory**

**  
**  
Dumbledore sighed with relief when the Hogwarts Express left the  
station at Hogsmeade. Since the start of the school term in July, this  
was the first time in five years that Harry Potter didn't get mixed up  
in an adventure. Of course the petty quarrelling with Draco Malfoy had  
persisted and both boys had collected an impressive number of  
detentions because of their altercations but they hadn't done anything  
which could not be repaired, according to Madam Pomfrey, who had seen  
them both in the Hospital Wing a certain number of times this year.

His relief didn't last for long as Professor McGonnagall knocked at his door.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Albus, you-- someone's here to visit you," she said in a toneless voice.

"Well, who is this someone who has you in such a state, Minerva?"

"It's me, Dumbledore," a tall man said while entering the Headmaster's office.

For the first time in a very long while, Hogwarts's Headmaster was  
rendered speechless. He recognised the man immediately, even though he  
had seen him only once, sixteen years ago. He remembered it as if it  
was yesterday...

hr

_  
It was the Transfiguration professor who had shown the man into  
the Headmaster's office back then. It was on the day after he had  
placed the bundle containing little Harry Potter on the doorstep of  
number 4, Privet Drive. There remained a niggling thought which led  
him to doubt that Voldemort was dead. What it was, he couldn't say.  
Meanwhile, all of the wizarding world rejoiced in Voldemort's  
disappearance and he would have been called a barmy old spoilsport if  
he gave voice to his doubts, so he remained silent—for now._

When he had seen his visitor, a tall man, rather the same age as  
himself, with delicate features, come into the office, he knew he had  
a very powerful wizard in front of him. But who? He knew nearly all  
the great wizards of the world!

_  
"Greetings, Albus Dumbledore," his visitor spoke in a deep, melodious voice. _

"Good day to you, Mr.--?"

"Arlin Gryffin."

While speaking, the visitor had fixed Dumbledore with a steady gaze  
and Headmaster felt like the man had examined and judged him in the

_space of a heartbeat. If he didn't know that he was endowed with a _

_very powerful mental screen against other Legilimens, he could have_

_believed his visitor had just used legilimency on him. He had the _

_sensation of seeing his entire life pass by in front of his mind's eye. _

_Before he had time to question his visitor, the man continued speaking_

"Do you know the Lendoren, Dumbledore?"

"I must admit that I don't know that family," Dumbledore answered in a  
quiet voice. "But I don't know all of the wizarding families, either."

"Lendoren doesn't refer to a family name, Dumbledore, but to a very  
particular branch of wizards coming from every kind of Magical  
tradition. We, for I belong to it, never mention this branch of  
Magical study but for exceptional circumstances like those which drove  
me to you."

_  
"A particular branch of magic?" Dumbledore questioned._

"To make things simple, let's say we can access a particular branch of  
Light Magic, one which we are uniquely attuned to use. That type of  
magic is very powerful and we have reasons to believe you'll need it  
in years to come."

"So you're here to teach it to me?" an amused and surprised Dumbledore asked.

"No, for only the Lendoren can learn that magic. Yet, I wish for you  
to take here at Hogwarts one of us as a teacher. You can take him for  
whatever position you may need him for, he's competent in all subjects  
taught in this school."

_  
"Why would I do that?"_

"Because it's your only chance to win against Voldemort in the future,  
for we can, and he can, use all of Hogwarts's wards in a very  
efficient way. And more, because I'm going to show you, here in this  
office, why you must put your faith in us."

_  
Gryffin rose to his feet, and skirted Dumbledore's desk while the  
latter watched him, intrigued. He stopped in front of Godric  
Gryffindor's statue, waved his hand and the statue pivoted, leaving  
Dumbledore stunned in amazement. His predecessor never told him  
anything of the secret entrance which was now revealed…_

Gryffin climbed down the narrow staircase behind the statue after he  
indicated to Dumbledore to follow him. Dumbledore did so while  
clutching his wand. 'What was all this about?' Since when were there  
secrets rooms in Hogwarts he didn't know about? They arrived in a  
simple room inhabited by four armchairs and an old book displayed on a  
pedestal. Gryffin motioned for Dumbledore to read it. It took half an  
hour for Dumbledore to read it all. The implications of what he was  
reading astonished him. But how could he, a mere Hogwarts's Headmaster,  
help these… people? Community? What could be the right word?

"I think the word 'community' is the most appropriate," Gryffin  
answered calmly.

Dumbledore stared at him unblinkingly, but with great respect.

"Tell me what I have to do and I'll do it," he answered.

Gryffin introduced him to the man whom he wished to become a teacher  
at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore nearly regretted what he had said in the  
hidden room when he saw the perspective new teacher.

"But he's a Death Eater!" he cried, outraged. "He received the Mark  
when he wasn't yet sixteen."

_  
"True," Gryffin answered with a quiet voice, "but you see, our ...  
condition of Lendoren is only revealed to us, at least to the  
men, when we reach our seventeenth birthday. And when it is revealed,  
we become unable to perform Dark Magic in any form and we're guided by  
an instinct that doesn't allow us to form an alliance with it. I admit  
Severus's Mark troubled us in the beginning--for his connection with  
Voldemort is very real-- but we made the best out of it."_

While Dumbledore was watching Severus with look which spoke of both  
intrigue and a certain degree of anger, Gryffin spoke again.

"Severus continued officially as one of Voldemort's Death Eaters so  
that we were able to know the precise moment when he was going to  
strike and defeat him a first time through Harry. But Voldemort isn't  
dead and he'll come back, that's why I need you to take Severus as a  
teacher in this school."

"For how long?" Dumbledore asked in an icy tone.

"Several years, I'm afraid. Young Harry won't be able to face  
Voldemort as long as he's a young child."

Two pairs of blue eyes confronted each other but for once, Dumbledore  
was the one to give in. In front of him was a much more powerful magic  
at play than his own. If he had to have a Death Eater as a teacher, he  
would do it--but he would also keep a vigilant eye on him! And above  
all he wouldn't give him too… tempting... of a position!

That's how Gryffin came into Dumbledore's life, and Severus Snape came  
to Hogwarts as a member of the faculty though he was barely twenty. He  
remained jaw-clenched when Dumbledore announced to him that he would  
be teaching potions, but whatever Dumbledore thought of it, Severus  
knew he hadn't any other choice. It was simply that teaching potions  
from first to seventh year was hardly rewarding. Potions began to be  
really interesting only after …


	2. revelations

The fic belongs to kelokelo, the translation to Septentrion, everything else to Jo

Chapter beta'd by Emma, any mistakes, mispelling etc are mine

Thanks to those who have read and to those who have put this story in their alerts. Next chapter will be longer to come, I go on holiday next week. However I promise to answer all reviews.

**Ch.2 Revelations **

"You have hardly changed," Gryffin said while he took a seat in front of Dumbledore without being invited.

"The same for you," Dumbledore answered with a serious voice: the man in front of him was exactly the same than he was sixteen years before, he didn't even have an additional wrinkle on his face. "To what do I owe to be honoured by your visit? Do I have to look for another potions master next year?"

"No, I fear your students will still have to bear Severus one more year," Gryffin answered, smiling. "While we're on it, could you send someone to fetch him? The three of us need to discuss something."

When Severus Snape arrived, Gryffin couldn't help to pull a disgusted face:

"Severus, please, take your normal appearance. I'm not a student whom you have to teach potions."

In front of a dumbfound Dumbledore, Severus Snape's face changed to become the face of a thirty-five years old man who could have make the witches reading Witch Weekly swoon. His eyes remained hard and cold but such a body could have caught as many tender hearts as that idiot Lockhart, or even more for his expression was much more manly.

"This is a Lendoren particularity. When we are revealed we belong to the Community, we take our real appearance. We can then easily choose between our Lendoren appearance and our, let's say, previous appearance which we got from our family. Very often we prefer our Lendoren appearance," he said, amused by Dumbledore flabbergasted look. And in front of Dumbledore's petrified eyes, he changed his own appearance and now had the face of an old man, with a receding chin and small eyes ensconced in their sockets. Gryffin quickly took back his previous appearance, and Dumbledore found back his voice and commented:

"I must admit I understand why."

"Severus never showed you?" Gryffin sounded surprised.

"I preferred not to," Severus said calmly. "Everyone here knew me with that appearance, I didn't want to make a mistake and appear in front of one of my classes like that and so I've always kept that appearance in this castle as well as with the Order of the Phoenix."

"Then I guess you've hidden you marital status as well?" There was irony in Gryffin's tone.

"I wouldn't call it marital status, Arlin, I call it a source of enormous problems to come," Severus retorted.

"Severus, how many times will we have to tell you you'll finally be very happy?" Gryffin sighed.

"If she lets me live, then perhaps I'll be happy with her!" Severus grimaced.

Dumbledore watched them sparing without breathing a word. Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to. All right, they were speaking about a woman. But how did Severus meet a woman here in Hogwarts? And who could that be?

Gryffin at last turned to Dumbledore and told him apologetically:

"I can fathom how all of this may seem obscure to you Dumbledore, but we're going to explain some of the –particularities of our community. The Lendoren don't choose their life companion like the majority of people do. Our companion is imposed by our magic and some as obstinate as a mule like Severus, have a hard time to accept their private life to be controlled. I admit I myself doubted of the validity of our magic's choice but I don't regret it."

When this explanation was finished, Dumbledore had to bite his cheeks to prevent himself to laugh openly at his potions master's face. The year to come would probably be one of the funniest of his Headmaster carrier. In ordinary times the potions master had a hard time to accept orders but to be controlled on the most private part of one's life? However he was waiting for what was to come for he guessed Gryffin hadn't come only to discuss Severus Snape's sentimental life.

"All of this lead us to the coming year, Dumbledore. First thing first, Severus will take back his lendoren appearance. Yes, Severus, you will," Gryffin insisted though Severus was on the verge of protesting aloud. "She's seen you with your other appearance enough. It'll be an agreeable change for her. And I'm sure you'll maintain the discipline in your classroom perfectly, even with an appearance I'd call 'normal'."

The idea that mayhem could happen in the potions master's classroom was so improbable that Dumbledore had to check himself again. His reputation and his character made sure one would be able to hear a pin drop in his classroom whatsoever. As long as Severus didn't voice his anger towards one of his pupils.

"Then," Gryffin spoke again, "I wish you'd give me the position of professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Dumbledore. It seems it's vacant again, isn't it?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Well, yes, the position is vacant again but…

"So I'd really like you to give it to me for one year Dumbledore. Do you doubt my capacities?" Gryffin was ironic while Dumbledore didn't answer.

"Not at all," Dumbledore protested. "It's just that… I didn't think that …"

"I must be here to reinforce Severus's power as long as his companion isn't able to, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was still under the disagreeable impression that he was only a pawn that Gryffin manipulated to his will. He was however decided to ask more questions than when they first met.

"Before I answer you, Gryffin, may I ask you some questions?"

"Everything you want, Dumbledore."

"Why, besides Severus's future companion's… pleasure, must he take back his lendoren appearance? Doesn't this put us in danger with Voldemort?"

"Voldemort had just found out about Severus's lendoren status, that's why he must give up his spying."

Dumbledore's face darkened when he heard this news. The potions master had been a most valuable trump card since Voldemort had become human again two years ago.

"So he'll have all the time in the world for his teaching and his companion."

Gryffin smiled and then it was Severus's face that darkened.

"Who is she," Dumbledore asked abruptly.

"We'll tell you when the time comes Dumbledore. The maturation of the young Lendoren women is a bit slower than the maturation of the young men. It is so that we know as soon as they're seventeen that they're Lendoren but it takes nine months, which probably has some significance, to come into their inheritance. Which leads us, Severus, to which date?"

"The spring equinox," Severus sighed.

Dumbledore watched them without understanding.

"Severus is very conscious of what's happening in her and can somehow communicate with her. Yet…"

"To communicate?' Dumbledore cut him, he was much resolved to know what it was about.

"He uses telepathy amongst other means, they'll be able to speak to each other without speaking and above all without having to take into account what their location is. That's most practical but a bit disconcerting and even embarrassing as long as the two companions are not … let's say intimate, but I hope you won't oblige me to draw a picture for you, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore didn't see anything reprehensible in the fact that his potions master had an private life, but at Hogwarts and … with a young woman who has just reached her seventeenth birthday? But then …

"She's still a student?" he whispered.

"Exactly Dumbledore, and she has but one year to complete here."

" I can't tolerate some kind of relationship between a teacher and a student," Dumbledore boomed.

"You'll have to." Gryffin's answer was dry." Every rules has exceptions, you'll make one for Severus and the student whose name we'll reveal to you at the beginning of term. Yet I concede that every precaution must be taken for this relationship not to be discovered. I've got the idea that this secret will help to cut the ground under Voldemort's feet."

"And that…private life," Dumbledore spoke again and sounded icy, "do your … customs state when it is to begin?"

"If you're asking if they'll become companions in the Lendoren meaning of the word, that is to say lovers, before the spring equinox when the girl will be in possession of her inheritance, then I'd say that yes, the odds are very high. When exactly, that's for Severus and his companion to decide." Gryffin smirked.

Then he said in a serious tone:

"But you must know, Dumbledore, that the forces who push them together are far more than just sexual desire. Though the latter is very strong, we know that that intensity is due to the deep love they will share for the rest of their life."

"That's what I said," Severus mumbled, "I would need for her let me live long enough to benefit of it…"

"Severus, enough," Gryffin told him rather brutally, "you're not twenty anymore, you should be able to manage it. In short, you have nine months to convince her to accept you and you've got weapons she doesn't even imagine, sort it out as you wish but beware if she's not happy!"

Dumbledore remembered something else that has just been said:

"You told 'reinforce Severus's power" he went on asking to Gryffin

"Exact, when Voldemort found out that Severus was a Lendoren, he also found out how to sap Hogwarts magical wards. From now on, Severus will maintain them but as long as his companion hadn't come in her whole inheritance, they won't be really efficient, that's why I must be here too."

Dumbledore was once more torn between anger, knowing what was to happen inside the school, and laugh seeing Severus's face.


	3. the beginning of the holidays

The usual: Kelokelo owns the fic, Septentrion the translation and dear Jo the characters, pounds etc

Chapter beta'ed by Emma

Thanks to the people who had taken time to read, send a review and/or put the story in their alert/favorite stories lists

**Ch.3 the beginning of the holidays**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in the same compartment on the Hogwarts express. The year had been difficult for Ginny what with the OWLs to prepare and her work as a prefect. She at least hoped to pass as many OWLs as Ron did the previous year (he had seven, as many as Harry but less than Hermione who got an "O" to her ten OWLs). Her great satisfaction this year, beyond her scholar success, laid in the warm hand that was holding hers. Her heart had realised that Michael Corner or Dean Thomas weren't companions suitable for her. She had broken up with Dean after an exceptionally lost quidditch match because a bludger had found necessary to be on Harry's trajectory while he was vying with Malfoy for catching the golden snitch. Dean Thomas had called Harry some unholy names and she couldn't bear it. She realised then that, whatever she did, her heart beat only for Harry. They had fought like the lions they were to crush the Hufflepuff team and win with more than a six hundred gap in points during the last match. Harry had no other choice than to wait before catching the snitch and prevent the Hufflepuff seeker to get it before him by any means available.

They had made it and won the quidditch cup, which rose anger amongst the Slytherin who believed it was theirs till the end. On this occasion, while intoxicated by victory, Harry has declared his feelings to Ginny. He didn't just embraced her like he did with the other players, he had possessively hugged her and kissed her mouth in front of the whole school. Ron seemed taken aback and Hermione had watched them with a knowing air as if she was saying: "Well, why did you wait for so long? It was more than time to make a decision about it".

Earlier that year, Ginny had hoped that Ron and Hermione would go out together but no, they seemed to like meandering in friendship and gave no indication they wanted to go out of it. When Ginny had frankly asked Hermione about it, the latter had reddened and admitted she wasn't interested in going out with someone she couldn't imagine to share more than a few kisses with. To make things short, she had no desire for Ron. Which was the contrary of what Ginny felt for Harry. As bad luck ran, Ron gave himself the mission to watch over Ginny's virtue. As a result, she and Harry never could go further than some kisses and hands under the uniform, the constant fear of being caught didn't contribute to enhance the mood. They both hoped that this summer at the Burrow, after Harry was finished with what he called "the beginning of summer nuisance" at 4, Privet Drive until his birthday, they would be able to give free rein to their mutual desire.

Ron was lucid. When he saw how Ginny looked at Harry, he understood Hermione never looked at him in the same way. Thus he was resigned not to try to go out with her. They remained in the realm of friendship without trying to go further. He watched suspiciously his younger sister and his friend for, in his opinion, his young sibling was far too young to experiment more than kisses with Harry. So what, she was only sixteen! What was Harry thinking?

Hermione was satisfied with the way her year had gone but she still had a pang. No boy, once again, had made a heart beat faster. She was beginning to despair. Was she normal? Every other girl in her year, and almost all of the fifth year like Ginny, had had at least one boyfriend. She got the Sahara instead, if you didn't count the short episode with Viktor Krum, but could one really tell one had had a boyfriend when one had contented oneself with chaste kisses? Never had he tried to caress her, was she that repelling? She thought she had the right curves in the right places, not too much and not to few. Of course she wouldn't have rivalled with a model but then, neither could most of the other girls.

They each went their own way when they climbed out of the Hogwarts Express: Ron and Ginny were going to the Burrow where Harry was to join them on July 31st, the day he would come of age. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley were nervously waiting for Harry. He embraced Ginny one last time and whispered softly:

"See you next month, my beauty. Hedwig will be able to travel a lot between our homes. In the meanwhile, could you prepare some outings just for the both of us?"

The gleam in his eyes mirrored her own desire. She would then make sure they would have some occasions to be really alone together.

Hermione went back to her parents's in July. Her parents and the Weasleys had arranged for her to go to the Burrow in August. Hermione would then be able to work her magic in the open air instead of the confinement of her parents's house. She was happy to see them again after a year far from them. She was particularly happy to be with her mother whom she hoped to speak about her lack of interest in the boys at school. It was her mother who seized the opportunity of a bit of shopping to broach the subject:

"Hermione, dear, you've been most discreet about your love life this year."

"And for a good reason," Hermione grimaced. "It was like a desert. I can't say I lack opportunities, I felt some boys were interested in me, but as for me…" She didn't finish her sentence; she was so much put out.

"And this makes you unhappy." Her mother said softly. It wasn't a question but rather an affirmation. Mrs Granger had learnt to read her daughter's moods through the letters they've been exchanging by owl. Indeed, Hermione had been in Hogwarts for the last six years and if one had added all the time she had spent with her parents ever since, the amount would have been less than six months. Mrs Granger deplored it but she also knew Hermione was happy in the Wizarding world, she had excellent marks and she had correctly understood her daughter the potential to do whatever job she wanted in that world.

"I know you're not really like what I'm going to say to you, Hermione, but you've just reached your seventeenth birthday. I don't think its abnormal that you haven't felt attracted to a boy, however hurry you might feel. As far as I understand, there aren't many newbies in Hogwarts in your level each year?"

"No, hardly ever. Every one begins in first year and we all go together until seventh year, except for those who don't go further than the OWLS."

"So you don't have many occasions to meet new people, like you did with Viktor in your fourth year. When you finish your studies in Hogwarts, you'll probably have occasions to meet more people, more boys and thus you'll have more of a good chance of meeting a boy you'll feel attracted to…"

"So I have every chance to still have a lonely year," Hermione mumbled.

"You've got Ron and Harry, right?"

"Yes, but it's not the same. Plus Harry's going out with Ginny, then he's not as free. And Ron, well, it's more me who gives him information than him speaking to me, besides Quidditch and chess that is."

However she had a very good time in July. Her parents took her in the South of France where she got a beautiful tan. She also attented many parties but there again, no boy had her heart beat faster. Once she met a black-eyed man and her heart missed a beat but someone shoved her aside and she couldn't find him again.

In July she passed her Apparition license. She thought she had an easier time with it than during practice in Hogwarts. The proof things are easier when you're relaxed.

July came to an end quickly and she felt a pang when she bid goodbye to her parents. She knew she wouldn't see them before a year. She had already warned them that she would be staying in Hogwarts during Christmas and Easter breaks, courtesy of the NEWTS, to make sure she would get the best marks possible. When she apparated at the Burrow, she was welcome with open arms by Mrs Weasley as usual. Mr Weasley bombarded her with questions about the new things she had seen in the muggle world. He was as passionate as ever by the muggle inventions, even if his job and his work for the Order of the Phoenix didn't leave him much time for that passion of his.

_Notes: the story in French is complete and has more than 50 chapters. If anyone wants to help with the translation, even for only one chapter, they're welcome. Updates will be weekly._


	4. When the subconscious takes over

_Disclaimer : the characters belong to Jo, Kelokelo is always the author and Septentrion the translator._

_Chapter beta'ed by Emma_

_Many thanks to people who have read, reviewing, provided help with the translation and re-reading_

**Ch.4 when the subconscious takes over **

August at the Burrow went as usual for Hermione, or so it seemed. She took her part of the housework with Mrs Weasley. Besides the latter told her all her tricks to do it right. She hadn't indeed given up on the idea than Ron and Hermione would found out they shared more than friendship.

The first difference for Hermione was Ginny spent not that much time in her own bed. When she teased her about it, Ginny blushed but quickly admitted she went to Harry every night in Percy's old bedroom. Harry had a knack for silencing charms and together, they had been able to discover and share carnal pleasures.

"What about Ron," Hermione asked, a bit embarrassed, "doesn't he suspect anything?"

Ginny burst out laughing. "Not at the beginning, but it was bound to happen that he woke up earlier one day, when Harry hadn't still got back to his bed. I'm to believe he called him all sort of names but when he couldn't breathe anymore, Harry quietly told him we were both very happy and that Ron himself had found out how sex is delicious when he was the same age than me. It seems as if Ron didn't tell anything more but I know he looks at me askance when I go to bed…"

Hermione felt she was staying on the sideline; she was the only one to not have discovered that pleasure yet. She perfectly knew she could have gained some insight about it while exploring her own body but … she didn't feel tempted by it. She wanted to discover the pleasure to be desired by a man, to be fulfilled by him.

The other unusual thing, which happened to her during her holiday at the Burrow, was the dreams she began to have every night. She dreamt she was sitting beside a man in a clearing situated in a big forest. She didn't see him, she just felt his presence next to her, but she always knew it was a man. She dreamt of discussions about any subject she was interested in. She finally had found someone with whom she could speak of all those books she had checked out at the school library, read at bedtime or for her lessons. Someone who fought her arguments if he disagreed with her, who pushed her to give the better of herself in those discussions.

And so Hermione spent August being torn between jealousy for Harry and Ginny who were so happy together, and pleasure in her discussions with her consciousness. At first she worried about those dreams that weren't repetitive but on the contrary explored all of her readings and passions. But she came to the conclusion that her subconscious was saturated with her readings and needed to sort them out. She didn't tell to anyone of these dreams, not even to Ginny for she was sure Ron would mock her and told her frankly that honestly, one could find better bed reading than _Hogwarts, a history. _Harry had passed his apparating exam but unlike Hermione he didn't find it easier than in training at Hogwarts, which had surprised her. She even found out that she had more success with her charms than before. Holidays were good! All the more when you thought about how absorbing the NEWTs year would be. She couldn't wait to get the seventh year textbooks list, to buy them, to dive in their content and to discuss them with her subconscious at night.

They got their list rather late, around one week before the start of term, to her great despair. How was she to read them in barely a week? That remark had the others to nod their head in a resigned way. Only Ron dared tell her:

"But Hermione, we're going to learn those books in class, you'll have time to read them at Hogwarts."

"In Hogwarts, I'll read the library books related to the subjects we're learning Ron, but I want to know what we're going to work this year before we go to school."

While they were shopping in Diagon alley and seizing the opportunity to visit Fred and George's joke shop, Hermione heard her subconscious' voice several times. It was commenting her own thoughts, and accurately at that. At least she shook her head: "my poor Hermione, you're showing the first signs of senility, speaking like that to your subconscious". At that moment she nearly believed her subconscious laughed at her but it left her alone for the rest of the day.

The potions textbook looked as forbidding as the previous years. She couldn't wait to get rid of professor Snape. Merlin only knew how many points he would take down from Gryffindor! If he weren't there, there never would be any suspense about the House Cup, Gryffindor would be largely winning each year.

The charms textbook was just like every year, interesting, but nothing could replace professor Flitwick's lessons.

She noticed with pleasure that the transfiguration textbook seemed more accessible at first sight. Now all she had to do was to wait for to practice…

Arithmancy consisted of very complicated charts and ancient runes of not yet understandable texts.

During her last night at the Burrow, Hermione had a very different dream. She was in the clearing, feeling impatient to resume the discussion they had interrupted the day before because of Ginny who had enjoined her to get up, yet her subconscious categorically refused the discussion and took a cajoling voice:

"I've got other ideas for tonight."

The man of her dreams, her subconscious, wasn't besides her anymore but behind her, very close. Hermione trusted him, she was in the same time in her bed in the Burrow and in her secret clearing, she could let go without remorse. She teased him:

"And what are your ideas?"

"This," he simply said.

He put his hands on her body and began to stroke her. She realised then that she was imagining herself naked under his hands. He was standing behind her and exploring her body with his hands. She closed her eyes when he put them under her breast so that he was sustaining them while his thumbs softly caressed her hardening nipples. He had one of his hands slowly go down her belly; he was on the verge of reaching her most sensitive spot when Hermione brutally woke up. She was panting, alone in her bed, but she realised the dampness she felt between her legs meant her dream had gone very far this time and she laid down, nearly moaning with frustration. It took her time to go back to sleep and didn't dream again that night.

Several hundreds of kilometres from there, a man was also panting in his bed, his body was tensed with unsatisfied sexual desire. He didn't know if her body would be like he had imagined it but never in his wildest dreams had he dared imagine he could share such intimacy with her though a very great distance lay between them. The method he used to approach her allowed him to do so with confidence even though he thought he had given himself away while she was shopping. But it was too tempting to know what she was thinking of her new textbooks. He didn't know exactly why she had woken up, probably because it was too much emotion for a body which hadn't known pleasure yet, but her answers had been so spontaneous he hadn't be able to refrain the images coming to his mind.

The result was he being alone in his bed with a desire to its greatest height. It hadn't been too difficult the previous nights for he contented himself with stimulating conversations for the mind and not for the body. But in this day before the start of term, he couldn't resist to express the desire he felt growing in him for her and realised he couldn't stay like that while he knew he was to see her tonight even for a very short amount of time.

Reluctantly, he gave in auto-satisfaction but his scream of pleasure sounded like a scream of suffering as well. He so desired for another hand than his own to pleasure him, a much finer hand than his own.

He checked prudently her state of mind without showing himself. Luckily she wasn't strong enough yet to detect him and he himself disposed of enough power to hide himself efficiently. He grimaced when he noticed her frustration, he would have to be very prudent in that matter. It felt very agreeable when he managed to link both of them but it was not far from being an ordeal when she managed to break that link for the first time. He would have to reveal himself rather soon but then, he could only too well imagine what her reaction would be…


	5. Preparing the start of term

_Disclaimer: Kelokelo is the original writer, Septentrion the translator and Jo Rowling the creator_

_Thanks to Emma and Tanit for betaing this chapter_

**Ch.5 Preparing the start of term **

Ginny woke Hermione up the next morning:

« Wake up, sleepyhead!" she told her, laughing. "You look like you'd been the one messing around this night". She pointed Hermione's twisted sheets.

Hermione blushed and chose not to answer. How to admit than a simple dream had done that to her? How could she have imagined something so precise, felt so real emotions in just a dream? She didn't have time to think of it, she was late, she still had to pack her things for Hogwarts (which was easy thanks to a packing spell), have her breakfast and get a bit refreshed. Mrs Weasley was hurrying them so that they would be ready when Harry's escort arrived. The ministry was indeed twice more prudent in matters concerning Harry's security. When the time came, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye apparated with five Aurors they didn't know. Mrs Weasley bid them good-bye at the Burrow, she wasn't to go with them to the station because the escort was just enough for the four of them, or so she said. Two Aurors for each of them? Just enough? They exchanged astonished looks.

They had an uneventful journey to the station and chose the compartment already occupied by Neville and Luna. Ron and Hermione had to go to the Prefect's compartment, but Harry and Ginny would wait for them there. Harry and Ginny quickly realised things have changed too between Neville and Luna during the summer. They had become joined to the hips so to speak, not unlike themselves.

Nobody had noticed they were discretely watched near the Burrow, on the journey to the station or at King's Cross station. Ron and Hermione were slowly heading towards the Prefect's compartment when they met Malfoy:

« The Mudblood and the Weasel », he drawled. « Always hanging around together? People will believe things…unless the Weasel doesn't know what to do with a girl except for drooling in front of her?"

He was overtly mocking him, and Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Ron blushed and grapped his wand, he screamed to Malfoy:

« Malfoy ! You… »

« Leave it, Ron, » Hermione was fed up and interrupted him. "We only have one more year to put up with him, then he'll join his dear master. He'll screw up his first mission, and with such a lenient master, he'll be killed on the spot, or maybe after a few 'Cruciatus'. Anyway, we'll be rid of him soon."

Malfoy paled and was ready to throw himself on her when Professor McGonagall intervened:

« Please enter the compartment and stop your childish behaviour.»

« It took us longer than usual to chose the Head Boy and Head Girl of this year."

When he heard this, Malfoy sat up straight, his face displaying a smug smile.

« Actually, there will be two Head Girls this year, Miss Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff and Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. They… »

« It's a shame, » Malfoy interrupted the Deputy Headmistress, « she's a m…"

« Mister Malfoy, should you interrupt me again to utter such nonsense and I promise you Slytherin will begin the school year in negative figures. Do I make myself clear?"

"But…"

« Would you rather explain yourself to your Head of House, Mister Malfoy? I'm sure Professor Snape would like to begin the year with, say, one hundred points less…"

Malfoy darkened at the idea. To feel Professor Snape's wrath wasn't in fashion even for the Slytherin. So he shut up but not without giving a withering look to Hermione and Ron.

« Well », she said calmly, « Miss Granger and Miss Abbot, you'll have the privilege of private rooms for each of you, so that anyone in the castle can go and see one of you without the other Prefect knowing about it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile in the castle Professor Dumbledore was meeting with the teachers including Severus Snape and Arlin Gryffin. The Headmaster looked pensieve to Professors Flitwick and Sprout, and they wondered what could have induced his current mood.

« Well », Dumbledore began the meeting, « this year, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be Arlin Gryffin. What I'm going to tell you now must stay between us. Even though Hogwarts's security is at stake, some things cannot reach the Ministry's ears unless you yearn for…big troubles."

He looked at Gryffin and Severus while saying so but they both remained impassive under their colleagues's scrutiny.

"It's necessary that I speak to you about Professors Gryffin's and Snape's nature. To do so, I'll let you speak, Gryffin."

"We are Lendoren," Gryffin said simply. "I don't think any of you had ever heard of us?"

There was a blank moment and the other teachers shook their head in silence.

He explained them some of their particularities, especially their ability to change their appearance, which Severus materialised in front of them. They were astonished. They had all forgotten he wasn't even forty. He also spoke about Hogwarts wards, which might need reinforcement through their magic. At least he spoke about the Lendoren companionship, and after a few general explanations, he finished with those words:

« The Lendoren usually remain single for a short period of time. As far as I know, Severus is the one who had been single for the longest time but luckily for him and for us, this situation has come to an end. That should create some problems however with the Ministry and the Board of Governors because his companion is still a student here. I still must reveal to you, even if it's a bit embarrassing, that the Lendoren companionship isn't complete if it remains chaste."

He let time for the teachers to process everything that had been told.

"Who is she? And how to keep that idyll hidden in the castle?" Professor Sprout asked.

"She's Hermione Granger," answered Severus.

The name provoked smiles to appear on the Professors's lips, and Professor Flitwick even chuckled. A love story between the Potions Master, Head of Slytherin, and the most brilliant student in Gryffindor House, who didn't fear to speak her mind? What a pity all of this had to stay secret. Their relationship would be spicy!

"As for the discretion, Albus was willing to let both of the Head girls to have a private flat. As it is, one of those flats has a secret door which leads to a corridor, and said corridor reaches, as luck would want it, in my private quarters."

He had an amused smile while he told this. Dumbledore could disagree with this kind of relationship, yet he knew it could tip the scales in favour of them against Voldemort. It was only for a year and that union would be strong. Dumbledore had conceded the point and had proposed this solution himself, which showed how well he knew the castle.

"Two things more," Severus added. "Hermione still doesn't know about us and given what our interactions as teacher and student had been, I'm not really in a hurry to inform her."

He grimaced while talking but all the teachers noticed he used Hermione's first name and not her family name.

« For now, I have other means to meet her as a woman and not as a student. The last thing, Flitwick," he turned to the petite professor, "I advise you to be prudent with her this year when you study actions spells. She may have a disconcerting force and she won't master it at the beginning. Of course I'll help her as best as I can, that is as long as she lets me do so."

He ended his speech with a shake of his head.

_Thanks to people who have read and perhpas reviewed this story so far. A big thanks to my betas and the other two translators, ezilda and lust, with their help, I can update quicker._


	6. The discovery of the chameleon

_Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the translation, Kelokelo owns nothing more than the story and Jo Rowling owns the rest._

_Chapter beta'ed by Tanit. Thanks so much for your efforts!_

**Ch6. the discovery of the chameleon **

When Hermione went into the Great Hall for the start of term feast, her eyes were immediately drawn to the teachers table. The usual teachers were there except for Snape, good riddance. Someone else was sitting on his chair next to another new teacher. Who then would be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year?

Severus was perfectly conscious of Hermione entering the Great Hall. Their link had been reinforced when the distance between them had been reduced. Arlin was right, once she would be in possession of her Lendoren powers, she would be formidable. A hint of a grimace appeared on his face when she found out with glee that Professor Snape wasn't at the teachers table. Arlin caught it and asked softly:

"Bad news?"

"Just a detail, she's delighted with Professor Snape's absence", Severus grunted.

« You already hear her to that level ? » He couldn't believe it!

"I've been hearing her to that level for more than a month," Severus replied. "Since she was with the Weasleys in fact. Which was of a great help", he added after a moment.

Gryffin had a knowing smile.

« So Severus, it isn't that disagreeable ? »

« At least, her conversation subjects aren't just about the most fashionable band of the moment or about the last piece of cloth she's just bought. Her culture is impressive and she can be critical about what she reads, though her opinions are very clear-cut."

"Has she the same opinions than you?"

« Not always. But for now, I don't insist much about some stupid things she believes in. »

« Did you tell her about her being a Lendoren ? »

"Not at all. She still thinks she's speaking with her subconscious and, as I've told this morning, I'm not in a hurry to let her know who I am."

« I didn't know you to be that shy, Severus, » Gryffin teased him. That earned him a dark look from Severus.

"She'll be very powerful. When she is angry, she'll be able to crunch me to atoms," he replied. "So, with your permission, I'll manage this … revelation to her myself, and don't interfere."

« You remember the subject of my first lesson for the Seventh Year Gryffindors ? »

"Absolutely, I've taken it into account in my plan."

They shut up for Professor McGonagall was moving forward with the First Years for the Sorting. When it was finished, Professor Dumbledore got up and started his start of year speech:

« Silence, please, » the Headmaster asked. At once all the tables shut up and turned their attention to Dumbledore.

"First I welcome back those who were already here last year and I just welcome the students who join us for their first year. I remind you that the name of the Forbidden Forest hadn't changed over the summer and the students are thus forbidden to go there for a stroll if they're not accompanied by a teacher."

Smiles made their way amongst the students' faces. To skirt that rule was the second sport after Quidditch at Hogwarts.

"The list of forbidden objects is available in our beloved caretaker's office. Mr Filch made sure he would put down on this list every new things from the Weasley brothers as soon as they come out."

Laughs bursted forth in the room.

"About the professors, I want to introduce you to your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr Arlin Gryffin," he said, holding his hand out to a rather old man who stood and smiled. "Concerning your Potions Master, you didn't get a new one in spite of what you may think, he's always Professor Snape. Why he changed his appearance is only for him to tell only if he wants to."

Dumbledore told this last sentence in a very firm tone so that any question would be discouraged.

People at the Gryffindor table looked like they were attending a funeral. They had hoped to have a quiet year in potions without having to submit to Professor Snape's relentness and bang, they had to put up with him for another year. That made them eye the dishes glumily. Only Ron threw himself on them as usual. The girls were the first to realise the advantages of the new situation, not that they expected a change in the Professor's attitude but they had to admit that the show would be a lot more appealing, even if they wouldn't be able to contemplate it during class. Those who thought themselves lucky to have known Professor Lockhart began to be secretly delighted. And those who had to drop potions in sixth year…some of them began to regret.

Severus received Hermione's disappointment head-on.

"One more year, but it's the last. I'll still have to tell Harry and Ron to keep out of sight. I'm fed up to have to catch up with all the points he has pleasure to take from them. Malfoy does things ten times worth and he's never punished. I wished to see his face if McGonagall did the same in Transfiguration!"

He remained impassive on the outside but grimaced on the inside. She was right of course but now he would have to convince her he didn't have a choice. That would be arduous. In the meantime, he could speak with her a bit during the night, before he could do it more openly once she knew she was a Lendoren. He turned to Arlin and asked him:

« When do you have a lesson with the Seventh Year Gryffindors ? »

« In two days. Are you in a hurry?", he added, smiling.

"A little. I'd like things to go ahead and in the right direction before the equinox."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When dinner was finished, Hermione accompanied the First Years with Ron to Gryffindor tower. She gave them the necessary information and showed the girls the dormitory which would be theirs for the next seven years. When she was done, she bade good night to Ron, Harry and Ginny and went with Professor McGonagall who was waiting for her to show her her rooms.

She was surprised to see they were rather far from Gryffindor tower. They were on the second floor and were made up with a lounge, two bedrooms and a private bathroom. She was glad to have that space for herself but surprised to be separated from Hannah. Indeed the flat had two bedrooms… Well she could see whom she could propose to lend the spare room to for a few hours. Harry and Ginny didn't hide they wanted to carry on with all sides of their love, and the means Harry had considered to do so so far had Hermione shiver with fear if a teacher ever caught them. All the more if said teacher was Snape. It was incredible to see that, no sooner Harry began to break the rules, if he was to be caught, it was by the Potions Master!

She was tired from the travel and the lack of sleep the previous night, so she got to bed quickly but not before she sent a message to her subconscious to tell it "no jest tonight".

She woke up several times during the night but it was only when the night was nearly over that her subconscious reminded her of its existence. She was clothed this time to her greatest relief. The man's presence was stronger as if her subconscious was pulling away from her to become fully a consciousness. As if her subconscious had felt her relief, the first question was:

"Didn't you like last night?"

The voice was warm, the tone even.

"Yes, but it's just…" Hermione answered.

"Frustrating? Intimidating?"

"Yes," She admitted, embarrassed.

"Next time, I'll make sure not to leave you in such a state and you don't have to be embarrassed…"

"Next…time?"

« I was under the impression you liked it ? »

"Yes…yes, but…"

"So, why deprieve ourself?"

Hermione didn't know what to answer. By the way, was it really a question? How could her subconscious take the upper hand? That was so bizarre.

"Go, off to your class now."

She woke up with those words. That… conversation seemed so real.

_Thanks to my readers and/or reviewers, it means a lot. _


	7. First lessons

_I earn nothing but pleasure by translating this story from Kelokelo, everything you recognise belongs to Jo Rowling._

_Chapter beta'd by Tanit, thanks so much for your work and your advice!_

**Ch7. First lessons **

Severus didn't take the risk to disturb Hermione on her fist day of class, all the more because she would probably curse since Gryffindors had potions with him for their first lesson. So he just linked himself to her for a bit of time before her clock struck wake up time. She was beginning to feel him as something else than her subconscious, she would need to make quickly the connection between their nocturnal conversations and what she would learn from Arlin. Well, he had to admit she usually understood things much more quickly than the average students average student, and he found it improbable she would fail to understand what was happening to her for long, wouldn't she?

Hermione was striding towards the Great Hall to join Harry, Ron and Ginny. As soon as she arrived, Professor McGonagall gave her the timetables for the younger students while she herself distributed the more complicated schedules of the Sixth and Seventh Year. She didn't have time to take a look at her own timetable when she took her place next to Ron for breakfast, in front of Harry and Ginny, but she was at once informed by Harry who was groaning:

"But why? Why do we systematically have potions every first day of school? Besides, this year it's our first lesson! Two hours in the dungeons! With Slytherin to boot!"

Hermione sighed and brooded in her head. Severus once more had to check back a grimace all the more because Hermione's inner monologue began to reach high peaks :

"The pest, the pest, the pest! That bulldog will spoil my first day!"

He sighed in his head. He was compared with a bulldog now! Besides, what was a bulldog? A Muggle insult she learned when she was a child? That sounded like a promise of long days to come as long as she would feel like that!

« So boys, » Hermione asked aloud, « You're going to be cautious this time, I don't want to have to catch up fifty points already on the first day. »

"But Hermione, if he'd decided to dock fifty points from Gryffindor today, you very well know that, whatever we do to keep in line, he'll dock them for a bad writing on our parchment or anything else!", Harry answered, exasperated. If only he didn't need potions to become an Auror.

"I agree", Ron added.

"Anyway, it's time to go," Hermione said. "Best being in advance with him."

They headed to the dungeons, wondering why, where and how their teacher had come to change so much his appearance. Harry and Ron were vying for the most comical idea about the question: permanent transfiguration ("But boys, you know there's no such thing as permanent transfiguration"), he had been replaced by his twin and maybe he would be a bit more agreeable in class ("that wouldn't be too difficult to be more agreeable than him in class, being more disagreeable, THAT would be more difficult," Harry had answered). They had reached quite a state of hilarity when they arrived in the dungeons until they met Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson.

« Saint Potter, the Weasel and the Mudblood. You always do everything by three," he drawled.

He was however interrupted when his Head of House arrived, sporting his usual amiable face.

The students came into the classroom silently, being in seventh year, they had had time to know chattering ended with points docking, at least for the Gryffindor. Malfoy pushed Hermione to come in before her. "I hate him," she yelled inwardly. That mental yelling wasn't lost for everyone, Severus nearly grimaced in front of his students because of it. He really needed to teach her to control herself lest his life turned into hell as quickly as her powers were growing. Well, for the moment, he had to let it dwell and to lay some rules for the coming year.

"This year is the last we'll be together, on my part trying to instil some rudiments of potions under your skull , on your part remembering barely the quarter of it. I need to warn you that those who won't do more efforts than the previous years won't have a chance of success with their NEWTs. Mr Malfoy," he said while Malfoy was resuming his hateable habit of bombarding Harry, Ron and Hermione with paper planes, sure that Snape wouldn't tell anything, "the petty entertainments I've tolerated of your part must now remain in the past. Do I make myself clear?" he added with a velvety voice while he came in front of Malfoy. The Slytherin couldn't believe what they were seeing.

A smile began to appear on Malfoy's face but when he saw his teacher's eyes, he bent his head.

"Yes… sir, » he stammered with difficulty while Severus was watching him unblinkingly.

« Perfect, » Severus added, « Now that everything's clear, you've got twenty minutes to answer those questions so I can see how much knowledge you've lost during the holidays. If you've lost more than what I consider as acceptable, you'll have more homework as a consequence."

Twenty minutes later, most students were wearing defeated faces, except for Hermione who just looked annoyed. She had answered all the questions but one and she felt guilty about it. Harry and Ron were anxious but managed to answer three quarters of the questions nonetheless.

Severus told them what potion they were to make that day and they went to work in a nearly religious silence. As usual, thought Severus as he perused his students's answers, they seemed to have forgotten some essential notions during the holiday. The Slytherin were beneath (why change?), Hermione was above every one and that made him happy for the first time. He still had a prickly problem to solve and he hadn't come to a decision yet. Either he would go on with his usual notation standards, the Slytherin would be advantaged and the Gryffindor didn't stand a chance, or he would note "normally", which the Slytherin would find hard to stomach but would be more equitable for the Gryffindor.

While he was spying on Voldemort during the previous year, there was no need to wonder about it, he had to rub the Death Eaters spawns up the right way. Indeed, the Death Eaters were proud of their progeny and to act like this helped him to keep his reputation of being a spy on Dumbledore. Only Merlin knew how Voldemort had found out his being a Lendoren and thus his inability to perform Dark Magic and his treason. He escaped with his life thanks to his powerful Lendoren magic which allowed him to deviate several Avade Kedavra that had welcome him at his last appointment with Voldemort. But despite his powers, his shield wasn't nearly enough against Voldemort's own curse. Thanks gods he managed to apparate. His frustration of being found out had been compensated by joy when his magic gave him, at last, a companion. Said joy was dampened when he knew the name of the "lucky" girl. He had hoped for a rather malleable girl whom he could rally to his opinions and he got THE miss know-it-all with clear-cut ideas on everything!

While Severus was conscious he was letting his thoughts derive somewhat, he managed to keep a dire watch upon his students who were brewing the potion of the day. It was so easy to him he could have done it with closed eyes, so no problem from this side. So what to do about the notation? He was still pondering the question when he caught Malfoy trying to sabotage Weasley's potion, as usual. Until now, Severus had never told anything for his mother, Narcissa, and his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, were amongst Voldemort's most loyal followers. But now he hadn't a reason to handle him with care anymore, it was then time to adopt a fairer attitude.

« Malfoy, », he told codly, « May I know what you're doing ? »

« hem… »

« I'm waiting, Malfoy ! »

The class was rooted to the spot. It was the first time Snape took the Slytherin boy to task.

« I… »

But Malfoy didn't finish. He was literally shrinking on the spot under his Head's eyes, eyes which hadn't changed during the exchange.

« I see you don't have a rational explanation for your gesture, Malfoy. I advise you to find a good one that you shall explain to me on a parchment due tonight at eight. If not, you shall have a two hour detention with me."

The Gryffindor had to bite back smiles for fear of meeting Malfoy's fate. But then, to see Malfoy threatened with a detention by Snape for the first time! Their enthusiasm didn't last when they saw the mountain of homework they had to do for the next week. Severus inwardly smiled, that would set the record straight.

_Thanks to you, readers and/or reviewers. Your appreciation is fuel for the translators team._


	8. The DADA lesson

_Everything you recognise belongs to Jo Rowling_

_thanks to Tanit for betaing this chapter_

**ch.8 the DADA lesson **

That night, Hermione slept deeply. Her subconscious took her again to their clearing. She was comfortably lying and felt a warm presence behind her as well as an arm draped around her waist. She tensed but at once a voice murmured to her ear:

"Don't tell me you don't like tenderness?"

"Yes, but…"

"So just enjoy, I won't go further tonight. Well, what did you think of your first day at school?"

Hermione took her time to answer:

"Snape is strange this year. I don't know how it ended but it was the first time I saw him threaten Malfoy with a detention."

"And the rest of the day?"

Clearly, her subconscious didn't want to broach the subject of the Potions professor. She skated over her Transfiguration, ancient Runes and History of Magic classes. When she finished, she felt the arm around her tighten its hold before the voice murmured:

"Get up, sleepyhead, breakfast's waiting for you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her clock woke her up but Hermione was beginning to worry. Her subconscious was jus beginning a good excuse. She felt too many things at night, as if they were real. What if she was manipulated by Voldemort without her knowledge? She blanched at the idea. After all, Harry had also been manipulated by dreams in his fifth year, and Ginny by a diary. She ought to speak to someone about it if it occurred again.

When Severus came to the Great Hall for breakfast, he was sporting an indifferent face but was inwardly relieved when he spotted an already sitting Arlin. Hermione was worrying, even Potter and the two Weasleys seemed to have noticed it.

« Arlin, » he asked abruptly.

"Something wrong, Severus?"

"Hermione begins to understand it isn't her subconscious that takes over her dreams. You do as you like, but she needs to understand what it is no later than today. If I do the same to her than I did this morning, she'll begin to speak to her friends and I want to wait for a little more."

"You know Potter at least has to know, and not in too long a time…"

"It isn't as urgent, I think we can at least wait until the Autumn equinox, I told you. She's getting stronger but my shields can still hold on until then? Afterwards…we'll se," he sighed. "It will depend on her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry, Hermione and Ron were the first to enter the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Last year professor had been an Auror who hadn't wished to teach for more than a year. They had however begun to study the non-verbal spells with the basic spells they were supposed to know for the NEWTs. He didn't have Lupin's talent for teaching but it was a nice change after Umbridge for they had acquired a lot of practice. They were curious to see how this new teacher would tackle the subject. They were rather silent whent they entered, Professor Gryffin was at his desk and motioned them to sit down.

He said, smiling, « Today, we'll do without our wands, but only today. Next lesson, I'll give detention without warning to those who would come without their wand for I can't imagine Defence against the Dark Arts without it for wizards such as you."

The students smiled, relieved, a wandless Defence against the Dark Arts lesson indeed reminded them of some bad memories of the toad Umbridge. He also gave them tips about the way he would manage the class, probably as tightly as Lupin or McGonagall but without Snape's disagreeable manners.

« This lesson will be to know each other. First I ask you to fill those questionnaires. No notation about it, just list the spells you think may be asked for your NEWTs exams, and I want to know which ones you think you can cast non-verbally or vocally, which one you've heard but don't know how to cast them. Let's be clear: I expect frank answers from you, even if the outcome is more homework to catch up with the syllabus. You've got twenty minutes."

Harry, Ron and Hermione, as well as the DA's members, mastered more than half of the spells and had heard of the others. Twenty minutes later, their parchments flew to their teacher's desk.

"Well, I'll study your answers before next lesson, in the meanwhile, I'll talk a bit about me. Oh, no, I'm not a Lockhard," he said seeing the darkening faces. "Who had heard about the Lendoren?"

A full silence met the question. Eyes turned to Hermione but even her was displaying an unknowing pout. She never heard of them before.

« I'm not surprised, and that community isn't mentioned in any book of the Hogwarts library, nor in any other library you may have access to. The Lendoren, whose I belong to, are a community. We are full wizards, we can master the same spells as you with a noticeable difference: we cannot perform any Dark Magic, without exception. On the other hand, we can access another Magic we're the only one with the power to master, which is being practiced without a wand and which is the foundation of the exceptional wards which protect the castle."

Every student was gaping at him, you could have heard a pin drop.

« Indeed, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin et Helga

Hufflepuff were all Lendoren. Thus they had drawn in their Lendoren Magic to forge the castle's defences. Only the Lendoren have the ability to reinforce them if they were weakened."

He let them assimilate that information before he got to the most important part of his lecture from his point of view and the reason why he had told those young witches and wizards about his nature.

"How to know who's a Lendoren? First, one becomes a Lendoren only when coming of age at seventeen. Young men receive their Lendoren inheritance in its entirety on their seventeenth birthday. It doesn't matter if their parents are Lendoren or not, usually, they're not. Besides, it's rather seldom that the children of a Lendoren couple are Lendoren themselves. The seer of the community, however, very well knows which young man has joined us so we can instruct him. About the young women, more often it's their companion who takes charge of their instruction. It takes them around nine months to take possession of their inheritance, during that time their companion help them. The Lendoren couples don't choose each other like you've got the chance to do, young people. The male companion remains single, at least in name," he said smiling while some girls, Hermione included, blushed, "until their companion reaches her seventeenth birthday. From that moment on, they become a couple in every meaning of the world, with all the love but also the desire it implies. That love and that desire are so intense that I don't know a single Lendoren male, me included, who have regretted the Magic's choice of his companion."

He let the students express their astonishment aloud for a while, some were chuckling or making naughty comments. The words he would use now would be crucial. Hermione had to understand but not to be scared…

« A Lendoren couple, » he raised his voice a little to get the class silent, « has moreover a particular ability: they can communicate together through telepathy whatever the distance between the two, they can communicate through their dreams so that they don't have to wait for the other to wake up to share information. It's only needed for one of them to want to speak to the other and, without waking up their partner, he or she reaches the other through their telepathic link and they can discuss whatever catches their fancy."

Without showing it, he was scrutinizing Hermione's face to try and know if she saw meaning in this. For now, only curiosity was seen on her face. He thought of what Severus told him about him hiding behind her subconscious at the beginning before he gradually lowered his guard while his love for her was growing, well, that was Arlin's own conclusion. So he resumed:

"The male companion can more or less conceal that link to his companion. The young woman feels like she's reliving her own memories, meaning dreaming. But as her Lendoren powers grow, the young woman becomes aware she doesn't speak to her own conscience but to her companion's conscience."

Hermione was now fixing him, open-mouthed, and slightly scared. He didn't need to explain further, things were up to Severus now.

Hermione was distracted during every lesson of the day, which most intrigued Ron and Harry. Sure, she was carrying out her work as easily as usual, even the difficult Professor Flitwick's revelation spell she was the only one to cast properly, and on her first try, but she seemed mind-absented.

The reality was she was inwardly trembling. It couldn't be, and yet it was so much like what she was living. But someone ought to tell her, no? She hadn't met anyone, however…

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Dumbledore's, McGonagall's, Professor's Gryffin and Professor's Snape's eyes on her for a great part of dinner.

_I'll never say it enough but thanks to those who have read and/or reviewed the story so far. _


	9. Lendoren!

_Story by kelokelo, translation by Septentrion_

_Everything you recognise belongs to Jo_

_Chapter beta'ed by Tanit_

**Ch.9 Lendoren!**

Professor Flitwick had come to see Severus in the dungeons just before dinner was served.

"Snape, she's going to cause troubles if she keeps up that speed."

"What troubles?" Severus asked harshly.

"Well, you'll have to teach her quickly how to channel her powers lest her classmates suspect something."

"How so?"

"She managed a perfect Revelare on her first try…"

Severus grimaced. It was good news, she was taking hold of her inheritance, but the others would wonder about it before long. She was already skilful before but like everyone, she had to get through a learning phase first before she could master a spell. That phase seemed to be near to nothing now.

« I'll do what I can, Flitwick. If you can do it, try to counter her as much as you can so that she will still know a bit of failure in front of her classmates. Don't worry for her, she won't be hurt."

During meal, he didn't need Arlin's comments to understand his explanations had been enough to make Hermione understand what was going on. He was hearing her worry clearly enough. She was also looking for him unconsciously.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione worked very late that evening, she wanted to work herself exhausted in the hope her dreams would cease. They must be only dreams. She wanted to be persuaded of that. So she went to bed well after midnight, drunk with tiredness, but nonetheless anxious about the night to come. However she fell asleep easily and found herself, as always, in the clearing. She had to acknowledge she was going backwards but couldn't resist.

"The Lendoren know me as Erwin," the usual voice told her calmly. Hermione couldn't suppress a moan.

"It seems I'm the cause of a great anxiety in you, it's scary," he gibed.

"But…I'm not ready for…that."

"What for?"

"For…for…everything," Hermione moaned whereas her voice increased in volume. "I don't know…anything about this and…"

"Shush, please be quiet first."

"But…"

"No buts! First you calm down because when you yell in your head, your yelling in mine as well. In the two days since you've been in Hogwarts, you've had me jumping more than all the time you were at the Burrow, so now that you know, please have a thought for me and yell less wildly!"

« Wh…what? All you can tell me about what's happening to me is to calm down? Your acting as if you're mocking me. »

Hermione finished her speech yelling again.

"Hermione, enough! We'll never have anything done if you don't calm down first!"

Hermione shut up, she was on the verge of tears. She had been unlucky enough to find an ill-bread boor! It sounded great, Professor's Gryffin's promised happiness with such a bloke!

"Well? When you cease lamenting on your fate, we may broach more urgent matters, alright? Look, I know it's not easy for you to adm…"

"No, you don't know anything," Hermione yelled again. "And since when do you intrude in my thoughts?"

"First, let me remind you I don't have more of a choice than you," Erwin interrupted her brutally. "Second, our conversations when you were at the Burrow didn't seem unpleasant to you and…"

"Let's talk about that! You hid game at the Burrow, all the more when…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

« When I nearly made love to you in your mind?"

The memory was so good to Hermione that tears invaded her eyes again.

"I didn't hide anything from you at the Burrow, Hermione," Erwin continued more softly. "Everything I told you was true and matched what I think. And I didn't hide the great desire you inspire in me either. Now, yes, you're scared but that's no reason to blame me. I repeat it to you, and you know it, neither you nor I have a choice. You must admit it's my role to guide you for a while until you take hold of all your power. And you won't be able to find any explanations other than mine, there won't be a book to help you this time."

His tone was amused when he finished his speech. In the meanwhile, she felt him snake his arms around her.

"What does that clearing mean?" she asked slowly.

"I imagined that scenery for you for I know you like to watch Ron and Harry fly while you're leaning against a tree. I thought it'd be easier. I'm not such a barbarian as you'd like to believe." He was ironic.

« Listen, » he continued, « now you'll soon be awakened by your clock. We're going to be separated for a short while but I'll make the link to you when you're awake from now on. »

"Why?"

"For us to get accustomed to each other. Two important things. First don't tell anyone and the…"

« But… »

« No but, Hermione. Just do it. Please."

He went on after a silence for Hermione was silently sulking.

"Well then, even if the teachers know about you being a Lendoren, you must reduce your power from now on. You already mastered the Revelare on your first try, you should show your classmates you struggle at least a bit!"

Hermione didn't answer. What good would it have done? "He's not going to dictate my behaviour."

Her clock rang at that moment and she woke up. She sighed. She didn't have any choice; she had to speak to Professor Gryffin. Either she was fantasizing, or…well… her situation was indescribable. Even in her nightmares, she couldn't have made up such a thing: a companion she didn't know from Adam, who could talk to her wherever he was, and where was he by the way? He was moreover authoritarian and he would become her… lover? The idea made her shiver, but she realised with horror that she couldn't tell if she was shivering out of horror or anticipated pleasure. She only remembered too well the state in which she woke up when she was at the Burrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was like an robot when she came in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry, Ron and Ginny, who were watching for her since last night, worried. Their Hermione wasn't the same since they came to Hogwarts. Yet she had been so happy to come back! Ginny took the plunge:

"What's going on with you since we're back at the castle, Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione answered. She was lost in her thoughts.

"I was saying," Ginny continued patiently, "what's going on with you since…"

"Nothing, nothing's… well, no, everything's right, Ginny! Everything's right, I swear," she insisted in front of the doubtful faces of her friend.

"Then why are you worry since we're here?" Harry ventured.

"But I'm not worry, Harry! It's the NEWTs year, don't you realise all the work we're going to have?" she exclaimed vehemently. She couldn't find anything else to tell them at that moment. How to tell them that she was either mad, or she was going to be mad?

Ron tried timidly: « But today is only our third day of class, Hermione. And given your good results yesterday in Flitwick's class, you shouldn't have to worry, should you?"

"Don't wait for me, I must speak to Professor Gryffin before he starts classes," she said ignoring Ron while she left the table. She had hardly eaten.

Ginny, Harry and Ron watched her go, worry on their faces. Something was really bothering her!

_Many, many thanks to People who have read and/or reviewed this story. I'll never say it enough._


	10. He may need a dictionary

_Disclaimer : This story has been written by a French author, kelokelo, and this chapter has been translated by ezilda and beta'ed by septentrion and Tanit. Harry Potter and all the other characters belong to JKR._

**Chapitre 10 : He may need a dictionary **

When Severus reached the staff table in the morning, he was hardly any happier. Gryffin noticed it immediately and did not hide his worry about it:

"I was sure she understood yesterday, Severus!"

"Oh, she did understood", grinded Severus. "However, between understanding, admitting and accepting, there's apparently a ditch she's not decided to get over! Quite the contrary!"

"And obviously, you're doing your best to reassure her?"

When Severus looked at him without understanding, Arlin Gryffin almost took his head in his hands with despair. Why, oh why had the male companion of surely the most powerful couple magic had ever known have as much sensibility as a log when it comes to girls? He had no doubt about Severus'abilities to teach Hermione to control her powers, or to support her as her Lendoren companion, he had even less doubt about his lover qualities, as the boy made the most of the life while he had no companion, however about understanding young girls' doubts… He deserved a T for Troll, not more. Even though, if there was a worse note…

"Severus", he said with a firm voice, "you are hopeless on that subject. If you don't want to understand your students' doubts, I don't blame you, but Hermione is your companion! So, if she is afraid of what's happening to her, you are the one most able to reassure her that all will be well, aren't you?"

"But Arlin, I try teaching her what she has to…"

"Severus, I'm not talking about how to teach her to control her powers or the whole knowledge she must have about our community and your link! I know you can do that. I'm talking about the comprehensive attitude that a companion must have in view of what she's discovering and…"

"But I'm in the same situation, am I not?" Severus protested. "We both have a new companion, who has just been landed on us and whom we must get used to, haven't we?"

Arlin shook his head and groaned inwardly, so loudly that his companion Aya, who was at the other end of England, worried about it. When he answered her briefly that in Severus'mind, Hermione and he are absolutely in the same situation, and if he didn't complain, so why did she do it, her mental answer was as amused as saddened and sorry for Hermione, who, according to her, deserved much better, although she didn't know her yet.

The link with his companion was cut by Severus, who said to him in an urgent voice:

"Hurry up, she wants to see you to confirm her status."

This confirmed Arlin's fears and stirred up his anger to Severus:

"You'll have a look at a dictionary to learn the meaning of the words "to reassure", "to rally round somebody", and "to inspire confidence" 's definitions and apply them with Hermione, and I don't care it's against your character, your principles or whatever! You do it, that's all! And not later than tonight!"

He left the table with such a black look that even Dumbledore didn't dare ask what happened or what have been said between the two men. But clearly, his impression was confirmed. It was really Arlin Gryffin who commanded. And his Potions Master was particularly sullen. He would nearly feel sorry for the pupils who were going to be in his class, today. The hourglasses would be emptier tonight than this morning…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gryffin saw Hermione waiting in front of his class's door, her expression dictated him above all not to speak. Hermione nearly entirely collapsed when he closed carefully the door behind them, cast a Colloportus charm and a soundproofing spell. He knew why she was here.

"I admit, Miss Granger, that Erwin isn't a model of tact, nor of comprehension", he said slowly, "on the other hand I know that he will be a good companion for you."

"I'll never manage it," Hermione murmured, while her tears began to overflow her eyes.

"I'm convinced that you will, Miss Granger. I don't know any Lendoren companion who regretted the magic's choice at the end. I must admit that the beginnings are more or less difficult according for characters, but magic never chooses at random. He's the companion you need and you are the companion he needs."

"More or less difficult?" Hermione replied bitterly, looking straight in his eyes.

"I recognize that it will perhaps be rather more than less with him," he said to her with a little smile. But you mustn't lose heart, I think you have all the resources in you, to have him change the way you need. However you must be all the same careful with what he will try to teach you, but I know you are usually a good pupil. Require simply of him to behave like a companion, and not like a teacher, as he thinks he must be for you."

"But how do I do that with such a whipping boy?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When she arrived in Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall said nothing in spite of her small delay. She knew by Severus that Hermione has just understood she was Lendoren in these words:

"I'll have white hair before she admits she must let me guide her."

Professor McGonagall was appalled: Severus continued to behave as a professor with her. She saw noting of the companion he was supposed to be.

By a look at Hermione's red eyes, she understood that she was still on the edge of a fit of hysterics, so she wouldn't mind a few minutes' delay this time.

Hermione followed her Transfiguration class without really paying attention. Certainly, she was taking notes, but at the end of the class, she would have been unable to say what she had written. On the other hand, to master the spell hadn't been a problem, like professor Flitwick's on the day before. Harry and Ron were looking at her with wide eyes. Usually, when Hermione was absent-minded, she had more troubles in casting her spells correctly, especially when professor McGonagall told them they would need about ten classes to have a result. And she had again got a perfect result from the first try!

Severus had followed as well as he could, for he also had classes to teach, Hermione's doubts. When they were going to have lunch, however, he could wholeheartedly listen to her. He didn't want to surprise her whatsoever while she was surrounded and to risk an incomprehensible reaction under her friends' eyes. Professor McGonagall intercepted him while he was sitting for lunch, but before she opened her mouth, he told her in a weary tone:

"I know, Minerva, she successfully mastered a spell from the start once more. If you could stop teaching the new spells for now, frankly, it would make my life a bit simpler. But, yes, yes, I'll do all I can with her!"

He brooded over while eating. To reassure her? Of course he wanted to do that, if only he knew where to begin! To teach her how to control her magic, should not raise a huge problem, she was naturally gifted and attentive to explanations. To become his lover, frankly, should be the contrary to a problem, this surely would revealed itself as a great pleasure. For the time being, she seemed a little uptight, but a few nights in his company would change her soon. Obviously, she would need to get used to the idea of making love with her Potions professor, but all she had to do was to make the distinction: during classes, he would stay her professor, outside, he would be her lover. That's all. Maybe she would be more receptive to his arguments if they were lovers, but for the time being, in the state she was, he knew that if he revealed that Erwin and her Potions professor were one person, on top of everything… No, no, he didn't even want to think about that…

She was already leaving the table? On one hand, it was perfect, in view of the hour, she would be alone as soon as she would have gone through the Hall's doors, but on the other hand, he hoped he wouldn't have to supervise her diet as well, would he? He didn't want her to lose the sweet curves he guessed were under her uniform. Curves placed exactly where they were needed, neither too much nor too little. Just thinking about it, he felt the desire inflame his own body. He established the link with her and quietly asked:

"Hermione, may we talk?"

"About what? About what you want me to do beside?"

"Well, why not begin like we did a few days ago, for instance, which book did you check out of the library to drive you to sleep tonight?"

"Because you're really interested in that?" she asked dubiously.

"Hermione! My dear, I really want to make an efforts, but it must be mutual."

"I'm not your dear."

"Oh, yes, you are. But… if you don't want to get onto this aspect of our relation, for now, at least verbally… all right… just for now. Although you know we can't relinquish this aspect of our relationship, Hermione."

"I'm… I'm not ready to.."

"I'm not asking just now Hermione, nor for the coming days. Only, you must allow me to have your trust."

After a moment of silence between them, he said:

"So? What about this book?"


	11. Secretly

_Fic by kelokelo, translation (and grammatical mistakes) by septentrion, everything else belongs to Jo_

_Chapter beta'ed by Tanit_

**Chapter 11. Secretly**

The next days went on the same way between Severus and Hermione. It was an exploding mix of orders and rebellion, of failed attempts to learn and quarrels about who was responsible for said failed attempts.

"You don't know how to explain!" Hermione yelled.

"Stop yelling at me! _You_ don't try to understand and follow my instructions. I wonder how you manage to get such results at school!"

"And what do you know about my results at school?"

"Oops," Severus thought, "good question, how am I supposed to know about them?"

"Arlyn tells me. »

It was a poor excuse but she took him by surprise. If only she wasn't so clever.

The only real progress they had made was that Hermione was from now on able to feign failures in her spells learning. She still couldn't contact him and she couldn't use new Lendoren spells at all, even the most basic ones. Only her power was increasing, it was obvious when she was training in her dorm room on classic spells. Severus found it harder and harder to restrain his desire for her, but to resolve that issue was like trying to square the circle. To become her lover, he would have to confess to her he was also her most hated teacher. Yes, they had discussed a lot and she did project to him a very bad image of himself. Plus, she didn't even acknowledge his efforts for a fairer way of marking this year. He was managing to give some "E" to Potter! As for her, it was useless to speak about it, she got an "O" each time! She was just digging in her heels about his abrupt manners as far as he was concerned, totally unacceptable for her. If he admitted to her who he was right now, he would crush the weak progress he had made to gain her trust.

When she asked if they could meet face to face, he thanked Merlin his mental shield held on. He wished he could have answered: "right now, I'm climbing." All the more because it was an evening after dinner and she told him when they began conversing she was already in bed. He was thankfully alone in his chambers. He felt his body tense at that idea and had been suffocated by a wave of desire.

« You're a Hogwarts student for now, » he managed to answer after a while.

"You mean, we'll have to wait for the end of the school year?" she had asked horrified.

« No, I don't think so. There'll be holidays before and… we'll see the impact of the Autumn equinox on your magic. »

"Why the equinox?"

"Because it'll be three months after your seventeenth birthday and it's an important stage for the female Lendoren. Equinoxes and solstices match an apogee in the Lendoren magic, which may explain your great powers."

« And there are other stages like that? »

"Yes, six months, which will be the Winter solstice this time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The only thing Hermione gained was the authorization to tell her secret to her nearest friends Harry, Ron and Ginny. They had argued more than once but one more time, Severus had relented. It took him several days to understand she could not keep such a thing to herself, that she would need to speak about it with people other than himself. In the end, what had motivated him to allow her to speak about it was the fact she was withdrawing and that her friends had begun to worry about it. He felt nothing but indifference about their worry but rumours were flying in the castle. They were very far from the truth but the less there were rumours about Hermione, the better he would feel.

That was the reason why Hermione had dragged Harry, Ginny and Ron to a quiet place on the grounds one Saturday afternoon. The weather was still beautiful but the coolness was making itself felt. Hermione did not know where to begin. Ginny came to her rescue with her question:

« Hermione, what's happening to you since we came back to Hogwarts? You look like your minds miles away, and don't tell me you're preoccupied with your NEWTs! You do your homework, you attend your classes but you're away. There's something else on your mind…"

They were astonished to see tears on Hermione's cheeks when Ginny uttered these words. Her problems ought to be very serious if she cracked up like that. Her habit was to tempest, to look for solutions in the library, not to cry…

They didn't press her, they just waited for her to calm down. They surrounded her without a word. The daylight was decreasing when at least she spoke:

« Well, do you remember what Gryffin explained to us in his first class? About the Lendoren," she added when she noticed Harry and Ron watching her and not understanding her.

« Hem, yes, » Harry answered prudently.

"Well, I'm one of them," she said in one breath while tears threatened to spill once more.

Harry and Ron were looking at her with wide eyes before Ron burst into laughter:

« Ha, that's a good one! A very good one! For a moment I nearly believed it, Hermione! All that time you…"

"Ron," Ginny cut him off brutally while examining Hermione, "I don't think it's a joke although I don't understand what you're speaking about."

« But Ginny, » Ron went on and turned to Hermione. He understood only by watching Hermione she was telling them the truth. He stood there, open-mouthed, while the idea was slowly rooting in his head.

Harry thought to everything their teacher explained to them and remembered Hermione had celebrated her birthday before leaving for the holidays.

He exclaimed : « But you've known it for three months? »

"Oh no. I only understood what has been happening to me since I came to the Burrow when Gryffin told us about the Lendoren. It was so similar to what I was living at night…and I got confirmation of it when my dear companion at least told me his name!"

She sounded bitter and she had lifted her eyes to the sky while saying it.

"Companion?" Ginny was lost. It seemed Gryffin didn't give the same information to everybody.

« Who is he? » Harry asked urgently. "I only hope he's sympathetic. Is he a student here?"

"His name's Erwin. He's as authoritarian as…as… Snape! I swear they could be brothers! 'I know and you shut up and you listen!' And no, he isn't a student here, he told me we probably couldn't see each other here in Hogwarts… And to say that…"

She didn't finish her sentence for tears threatened to spill once again. Ginny shot a questioning look to Harry, she hadn't understood one thing. Harry briefly explained to her what they was told by Professor Gryffin about the Lendoren community, the couples and telepathy. Ginny was gob smacked when he finished his explanations. So one could be a Lendoren and know nothing of it until one was of age? And you could communicate with your companion through mean of telepathy? That could be very agreeable, she thought, applying the idea to Harry and herself, but Hermione didn't chose her companion, and said her companion was far from being the ideal man.

Hermione told them what she had learned about herself & him, which could be summarized to…near to nothing. The most important thing was they were stronger than the other Lendoren and she had a very trying time to master what he tried to teach her. In spite of what had just happened, Hermione was more animated and on her way to recover her usual nature, which left Ginny be perplexed about the reason why Hermione cried so much.

All of a sudden, she understood Hermione's distress: from what Harry had told her, a man she didn't know would become her lover. Ginny shivered at the idea. She decided to signal to Harry to go ahead with Ron, she had to have a word with Hermione.

When Harry managed to convince Ron, it was already late and the sun was setting on the park. They'd have to hurry as the teachers were very strict concerning the hour students came back to the castle, all the more with Voldemort lurking around.

Ginny tackled the heart of the matter with Hermione while the boys were ahead of them.

She asked softly: "Hermione, he's… nice with you, is he not? Given that you…you see, well you…"

« Given the fact we're supposed to become lovers?" Hermione asked brutally. Ginny saw tears in her eyes again, so she was right. "He doesn't speak about it anymore."

"Anymore?" Ginny noted.

Hermione told her then, blushing, why she was entangled in her sheet at the Burrow and Ginny gasped:

"He had that effect on you just in a dream?"

"Yes, but since he's been speaking directly to me in my dreams, nothing!"

« At all ? »

« No…well…nothing much...My mind wasn't on it…well, he did called me his dear! Talk about seductive!"

While speaking, they had gone into the castle but didn't realise Severus was there. He was waiting for them to come inside before he reinforced the door's wards. As they didn't see him and no one saw them coming back late, he decided not to say anything about that small delay. The better for him. So Hermione wouldn't be against a little seduction? He was however beginning to be wary of her. Would her notion of seduction be the same as his? For, to speak frankly, he was too old for poems, flowers and chocolates first, and second he never had a taste for them.


	12. Hogsmeade

_Original story by kelokelo, chapter translated by Lust, beta'ed by septentrion and Tanit_

_Disclaimer: see first chapter_

**Chapitre 12. Hogsmeade**

The first visit to Hogsmeade coincided with the Autumn equinox. Hermione had decided she would go there with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Since she had fully revealed her inevitable situation to them, they had arranged to play body guard and dog her every step. Ron was definitely by her side as often as he could. As for Harry and Ginny they did require some privacy from time to time in spite of the dark looks Ron was constantly shooting in their direction. The young couple was grateful for the additional room Hermione provided them. Even though they were at Hogwarts, both Harry and Ron pushed the extent of their protection and were even made the ultimate sacrifice of taking notes with Hermione during History of Magic class.

Severus had been pleased by this turn of event, clearly approving such a deep display of friendship towards Hermione. However, as time went by, he  
slowly grew annoyed by the omnipresence of her devoted bodyguards. Did she  
forget to whom she was engaged? Moreover rumours were travelling at  
Hogwarts within the students circle, quickly reaching the teachers' ears.  
They started eyeing Severus intently with doubts and curiosity. As for  
Dumbledore and Arlin, they had chosen to act openly, mocking the poor  
wizard.

Flitwick and Binns had started to bet with their colleagues about when Severus would burst with the jealousy. Professors MacGonagall, Sprout and Hooch felt truly sorry for Hermione. And when they had asked Professor Gryffin if he could not do something to ease the situation, since Severus seemed rather inclined to listen to him, he had firmly answered:

"Ladies! I will not interfere with their private life. I already reached the  
limit when Severus had explained the whole situation to Hermione. Fate is now to be handled by those two. They should get to know each other  
and learn to appreciate their new relationship. You two should know better  
than to try to interfere."

However, during the breakfast before the visit to Hogsmeade, Professor  
Trelawney shared dreary news with Snape:

"My dear professor Snape, I foresee great danger for your fiancée, I must  
stressed on that matter…"

"Enough with your star gazing and crystal ball games" he hissed. "When I  
need a soothsayer, it is not you whom I will turn Trelawney!"

Snape was furious and left the breakfast quickly, not without noting  
Hermione eating in presence of her two hounds, Weasley and Potter.

He was well aware that she was to go to Hogsmeade this afternoon as he  
had seen her name on the list of students that were selected for the trip.  
He would thus have to wait until this evening to contact her and see whether  
the equinox would have an effect or not on her magic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione took opportunity of her free time during the afternoon to refill her stock of feathers and parchments. She had also managed to drag Ron into the bookshop to see the newly published books. They joined then Harry and Ginny at the Three Broomsticks and drank butterbeer. Ginny went so far as to speak to Hermione in covered words:

"Nothing yet?"

"Not a thing," sighed Hermione. "I will see this evening if this day has helped to improve the situation a little, but I doubt it. As for the other... subject," she started, flushing lightly, "well things are going on I guess…," she added, her face completely red by the end of her sentence, her mind assaulted by ominous images of the past.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flash Back 

The night when she had revealed the whole situation to Ron, Harry and Ginny, Hermione had again dreamed of the clearing for the first time since Erwin had revealed the truth. The man had not taken any detour to reveal his intentions; his arms had been closed again around her waist, although she couldn't see him. And when she had asked him the question, he had simply answered:

"It will be much easier this way"

He had then cut short to all her questions by cherishing her body so skilfully that she quickly claimed to satisfy her burning desire for him. The man had refused her request reluctantly:

"I cannot go further my Dear," he said in a rasping voice.

"However, I will have you wake up from this wonderful dream, giving you the opportunity to relieve yourself from this painful desire."

"But... how?" Hermione groaned

"But… my Dear" he said a bit surprised. "Surely, you do pleasure yourself from time to time, don't you? I know that in the state I put you in, release will come quickly..."

"No!"

"How come, no?"

" I... I never have... and... I don't want to," Hermione finished in a whisper.

As aroused as he was, Severus wanted nothing more than to reach her room, and finish what he had begun in dream. He knew that she waited only for this to happen, for him to make love to her finally. And Merlin knew that he was completely ready, and would not hesitate succumbing to self pleasuring again.

He had tried to reason with her, alleging that she was obviously in need for physical contact, even though self administrated. But she had strongly refused, saying that she could not. Repeating how she wanted him to show her the wonders of carnal pleasure. Snape had not been able to sleep for the remainder of the night.

From that last dream, he had made sure never to bring her to the edge of release, knowing that she would refuse to relieve herself once awaken.

End of Flash Back

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suddenly, horrified screams were heard outside the Three Broomsticks, brought Hermione to the present time. People howled and ran in all directions. In the distance, they saw hooded Death Eathers launching curses at the crowd of students and Hogsmeade inhabitants. Harry and his friends did not hesitate a moment. They thought about the younger pupils who wouldn't be able to defend themselves and therefore, needed their protection. Stepping outside in a rush they began sending counter curses against the Death Eathers, followed by many other sixth and seventh years students.

Hermione saw immediately that the Death Eathers were numerous and were obviously seeking something. She suddenly had the impression that they could be looking for Harry. _'Or, could they be after me? But why?'_

Erwin had not hidden the fact that she should reinforce defences of Hogwarts in the long term once she could control her abilities, to prevent Voldemort from decreasing their power. While she was battling in team with Harry, Ron and Ginny, she tried to do what, until now, had been failing repeatedly; keeping her guard up, she screamed inside her head:

"Erwin !"

"Ouch! Hermione! Have mercy, do not howl like that!"

"Look, I don't have time," she said, lowering her voice.

"I didn't know if I'd be able to reach you. Listen, this is urgent. We are under attack by Death Eathers."

"What?" howled Erwin, this time it was Hermione's turn to grimace.

"Go up to the castle immediately, I will send reinforcements."

"No!... I... will not go up... Not... now. They need me…"

"Hermione! Do as I say, now! Go up there immediately."

During their mental exchange, Severus had been to see Dumbledore, and then Gryffin, so that everyone would be informed of the attack. He decided to be the first to get to Hogsmeade and to get Hermione out of there. Then he would need help for the other pupils. Why were the Death Eathers attacking precisely on this day?

As soon as Snape and Arlin reached Hogsmead, using their Lendoren abilities to apparate to a discreet location without the use of any Portkey, they heard the frenzy screams of the inhabitants and students. They knew that some of them were fighting against the Death Eathers, but alas, the defenders were outnumbered.

Severus took note that the Death Eathers were not into killing, instead, they were focusing on casting the Stupefy and Cruciatos spells. The only logical reason was that they sought somebody, leaving only two possibilities; Potter or... his partner, whose existence must have been revealed to them, but not her name.

"Hermione, where are you?" he asked, brutally invading her mind.

"I'm near by...the bookshop," she replied.

"The reinforcements will arrive soon. Now for God's sake, will you for once do what I tell you to do and go up to the castle?"

"I... cannot..."

Severus was barely controlling his anger, but as he reached the bookshop, he understood Hermione's refusal to comply. She and her friends had their back against a low wall and were encircled by a score of Death Eathers. They did what they could but they could not win against so many.

"Don't use your Lendoren power Severus, I'll do it. She knows about me, but as for you, she still isn't aware of anything."

When Hermione saw the two professors, Snape and Gryffin, she felt relieved. Although, she wasn't really looking forward to seeing Snape, knowing that he would have his usual nasty comments about them being caught in the midst of battle.

The Death Eathers were surprised by the attack coming from behind. Four of them were stupefied before they could register the sudden turn of event. As for three others, there were suddenly confused and disorientated. As the enemy turned to fight the newcomers, they were completely opened for any spells coming from Harry and his friends. Under the two combined attacks, the Death Eathers were force to back away, since they were now reduced to silence without knowing how. They decided to apparate, fearful, knowing that their Master would certainly not congratulate them for their failure.

Severus noted with relief that Hermione was unharmed. His first reflex would have been to take her in his arms, but he had to refrain from such an act. It was not the time for him to show his true nature. But how long would he hold on his secret?

"Return to the castle," he said harshly. "Inform Dumbledore about your returning safely."

.Severus waited a few minutes before contacting Hermione.

"Where are you now?"

"On the way to the castle," she answered him, exhaustion held in her voice. "Why Erwin?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in Hogsmeade? Because you will not make me believe that it was pure coincidence that Professors Snape and Griffin arrived precisely where I was help captive just after you asked me. Is it…is it because you do not want to see me?" Hermione was close to tears, he could feel it. He also knew that a smart girl like her would soon have doubts about his real identity.

"I cannot devote myself to this conversation now, Hermione, but I promise that we will talk about all this tonight."

That should allow him enough time to make his decision, 'or maybe not' he thought dryly.

_Thanks to all people who have read and/or reviewed. If anyone can be tempted to help with the translation, if only for one chapter, they're welcome. One of my co-translators had resumed classes at University and has had to stop helping me. The more help I receive, the faster the updates, is it incentive enough?_


	13. Explanations and first spells

_Disclaimer : All Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. Kelokelo, a French author, has written the story and this chapter has been translated by Ezilda._

_Thanks to Septentrion and Tanit for betaing this chapter._

**Chapter 13 : Explanations and first spells**

The pupils were coming in the castle, all scared, some hurt, because they have suffered the Death Eaters' hexes. When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came in, they didn't notice Professor Hooch's extremely eased expression. Indeed, she had been appointed to keep watch over the returning pupils and to note their names as soon as they arrived to make sure that all had come back. At once, she motioned to Fawkes who was patiently waiting, and he disappeared immediately.

Dumbledore, who had also come down to Hogsmeade, saw Fawkes join him with relief, while they were tracking down the last Death Eaters with Professors McGonagall, Gryffin and Severus.

"They are safe, all four of them," he said them simply.

All felt the same relief : now, it wasn't only Harry they need to keep alive a little more than other pupils, but also Hermione.

They finished checking that no pupil was still in Hogsmeade before returning to the castle to reinforce the defences and talk in the Headmaster's office, but not before they made sure all students were inside the castle and had received first aid.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You did arrive quickly to the village," noticed quietly Dumbledore speaking to Severus and Professor Gryffin.

"True," answered Gryffin, "we have got round the ban on apparating in Hogwarts using our Lendoren magic. Only Lendorens can do that, which implies that no Death Eaters can do it, I hope it reassures you."

"Can miss Granger do it?"

"She will be able to. If she can do it now, only Severus is able to answer this question," said Gryffin turning towards him.

"I have no idea for the time being Arlin. The only thing revealed just today was out of fear, she was able at last to get in touch with me by telepathy. And with such strength that it still resounds in my head," he added with a grimace. "I have the impression that she is still acquiring her power, and can't yet master her magic."

"But Severus, it's been three months since she became a Lendoren," declared Arlin, "a Lendoren has never taken so much time to acquire their power!"

" And a Lendoren has never been as powerful as me, you did say it, Arlin, " replied Severus. "So, you can't say how much time she needs!"

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were looking at them without understanding. Gryffin explained them, after having thought about it for some time.

"Lendoren women have as a rule better magic power than their companion. During the first weeks, they acquire an important part of their power. They acquire the whole after nine months. They are normally able to form the telepathic link with their companion quickly, in fact, five or six weeks are enough mostly, as soon as they have acquired the biggest part of their power, I would say. It seemed that Hermione is just reaching this stage. Thus, she will just be acquiring the capacity of using the Lendoren magic, helped by Severus' tact and dexterous guidance of course."

His voice was ironic at the end, and this caused Severus to look daggers at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

During the meal, which had been troubled by memories of the attack in Hogsmeade, Dumbledore had spoken :

"In view of this afternoon's events, I have to cancel all future outings planned in Hogsmeade. However, I want you to continue your studies with serenity, so know that Death Eaters can't trespass in the castle, nor in the park, so you will be here in an absolute safety."

Hermione was pondering the events. She had admitted to the others that she had called Erwin for help when she had seen so many Death Eaters, and she was happy to manage it, but she had also admitted her disappointment when he had more or less confirmed to her that he was in Hogsmeade and that he didn't want to see her, according to her. Certainly, he had obviously alerted the teachers, especially Professor Gryffin, in her opinion. They must have means of communication between Lendorens. It wasn't astonishing that Professor Snape was with Professor Gryffin, he wasn't so far when Death Eaters were near.

Ginny didn't know what to say to Hermione, neither did she understand her companion's behaviour; maybe he had something to hide.

Ron and Harry worried about the fact that the village wasn't safe anymore. They were disappointed to no longer have authorization for going there, but honestly, if twenty Death Eaters were to encircle them…And there had been no hint today about Voldemort. They didn't dare to think about what would have happened if Hermione hadn't been able to contact her companion. They have clearly noticed that Hermione's Stunning spells seemed shinier than theirs, but they were badly off when Snape and Gryffin arrived.

After dinner, Hermione was worried. Erwin hadn't contacted her yet. She finished her homework with Ron and Harry all the same. That is to say she did hers and then she corrected theirs, before going back to her rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus decided to try not to divulge everything to Hermione. He didn't know why, he felt that he should still wait, even if physically it was becoming a torture. The more he saw her, talked with her during evenings or cuddled her in their spiritual clearing, the more he was tempted to climb up the two levels which separated him from her flat, her bedroom precisely, and make love to her all night. And to hell with the lessons of the next day which must be taught or learned!

She was the one who contacted him this time, and she used a more pleasant sound level than before:

"Erwin ?"

"I'm here, my heart, are you safe ?"

"It would be astonishing if you weren't aware. It seemed that you can easily communicate with Professor Gryffin," she said bitterly.

"Yes, it's true", he sighed, "I have a very close relationship with the castle and the teachers. And yes, I was in Hogsmeade this afternoon, although it wasn't planned. It's the reason," he continued more firmly," why I couldn't suggest you that we meet."

'At least,' thought Severus, 'she won't be able to blame me later for a blatant lie. But if it comes to about the lying by omission, I'm certainly more than borderline.'

"May we try to improve your magic, Hermione ? Now that you can contact me, maybe you will manage more easily."

"You're certainly not eager to talk about yourself, Erwin," commented Hermione. "You know perfectly how to make me talk about me, about what I do or not, but what about you? For instance, what is your job ?"

'Dangerous ground', whimpered inwardly Severus, 'why, oh why is she always so curious ?'

They liked the same things, they often share similar opinions, even if Severus consistently played devil's advocate, just for the pleasure to see where she could lead her argumentation, so why shouldn't she ask this question?

He decided to be obliquely honest:

"I'm currently dedicated to a job Arlin asked of me some time ago. I'm not that much enchanted about it, but it seems to be indispensable."

"At least, I have begun to recognize when you doesn't want to answer a question!"

"My sweet," and he added in his voice a very gentle mental caress, " I promise you that a time of clear answers will come, but not straight off. Let us time to know each other like this."

She didn't answer, and he knew that she was sulking. In those situations, whatever his arguments were, he wouldn't make her talk anymore on the topic at hand.

They cast Lendoren magic instead, and Hermione won her first achievements: she could invoke a very weak shield of a different nature than a Protego around her without a wand. Indeed this shield made her unseen by the people around her, or so Severus explained to her. She also succeeded in creating a little bonfire, which wouldn't burn the one who had conjured it. Of course, for the time being, her fire would have sorely lighted a candle, but it was a beginning. She felt that Erwin was happy about her progresses. A cheerfulness that he hurried to communicate, when he took them in the clearing the same night.

The next days and weeks, Hermione was making strides to master her magic, her shield became very correct, according to what Severus could judge, she began to master not only fire, but also water and air. Earth was more of a problem because Severus had to limit her field of action, he didn't want Hogwarts to be swayed by the first seism of its history…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first one to be confronted with this new power of her was the ferret, who, shortly before Christmas, managed to meet her alone in a corridor with Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as he had seen that, he hurried to disarm her by an Expelliarmus before towering above her and taunting her for he was now taller than her.

"So Granger, you are less proud now that you don't have your precious wand," he said sardonically, holding it between both fingers. "And… what if we played a little with her, boys ?"

Hermione was paralysed, the gleam she could see in his eyes foreboded no good, but she made herself answer to him:

"Since when do Pure-Bloods enjoy playing with Muggleborns?"

"Since they can, Granger, since they can. Crucio!"

Hermione fell on the floor from the intensity of the pain. She only wished that Malfoy and his sidekicks were far from her. As soon as she expressed this wish, the three boys took off as if an invisible hand had caught them by the collar and they were roughly cast to the opposite walls. Knocked out.

_Thanks again for those who so far have followed and/or review the story_

_rlm, your review was noted and appreciated_


	14. Unwelcome attraction? Or is it welcome?

_Original story by Jo Rowling, original fic by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion. No money is made by us._

_Chapter beta'ed by Tanit_

**Chapter 14. Unwelcome attraction? Or is it welcome?**

It was quite by chance that Arlin Gryffin arrived in the corridor at that moment. He had to duck first to avoid the projectile Goyle, but as he was advancing, furious, to put the culprit in detention, he caught sight of Hermione who was collapsed on the floor and trying to breathe normally again. She felt some one helping her to stand up and propped herself against the wall to find it was Professor Gryffin.

« What happened? » He asked calmly.

"He…he disarmed me and then … he … cast a Cruciatus curse on me."

Words were hard to come and her jaw began to tremble.

"And you're the one who have provoked their…flight?"

She could only nod, ashamed of her lack of courage in front of her teacher.

"How?"

"I…I thought very strongly how I wanted them to get away from me and…they took off…"

Gryffin pondered over what he had just heard, he was stunned. There was no doubt about it, her powers were here, but she would absolutely need to channel them better and she would need to have more conscience about it.

"Go back to your rooms," he told her softly. "Contact Erwin and tell him. I'll take care of those three. Take back your wand too."

When she came to her rooms, Hermione was still shocked. Insults and low blows were one thing, but how did he dare to coldly do that kind of things in the castle?

« Erwin? » she asked, shivering.

"What is it again?"

"Malfoy! He…he.."

"He what?" Erwin was clearly impatient.

"He cast a cruciatus curse on me inside the castle," she yelled back. She knew it was painful for him when she yelled like that, but it made her feel better!

"What? But what happened?"

"I was alone, he disarmed me as soon as he saw me and then he told me he wanted to play with me," she finished in a disgusted tone.

"And?"

"He cast the Cruciatus curse and… I thought very strongly, in spite of the pain, I wanted them to get away from me and… they kind of took off and were knocked out when they hit the wall."

"Has anybody else seen you do this?"

"No, but Professor Gryffin came just when they were being knocked out and he told me to contact you."

Severus clenched his jaw, he felt like saying two words to Malfoy for his gesture but Arlin had cut the ground from under his feet. He made their link stronger and lead her into their clearing. There, he could take her in his arms. They stayed like that for a while until Hermione felt better. His arms were her haven where she could recharge her batteries. She whispered her admission:

"I need your arms."

"Soon, my dear. I hope it won't destroy what took us time to build."

"Why could it destroy it?" Hermione was intrigued.

« Because you won't appreciate a number of things I may have done. »

"Like?"

"Tut, tut," he answered, amused. "No, no, we'll get to it when the moment comes. We have for now more than enough occasions to row."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, the Seventh Year Gryffindors were looking off colour at breakfast. Honestly, there were better ways to begin the day than having a two hours potions lesson in the dungeon with Snape and the Slytherins. When they came in the dugeons, Malfoy sent a dark look to Hermione and he was visibly still moving slowly, yet he had to attend his classes.

Hermione attended the potions lessons with less and less enthusiasm, not that she ever had any. It wasn't that Snape was more disagreeable with her, she even had to reluctantly admit he seemed a bit fairer with all the Gryffindors. Of course he he hadn't stopped the shower of sarcasm on anyone who would make a mistake in brewing their potions but Harry managed to get a couple of "E", which was a first in his time at Hogwarts.

Hermione had confessed to a wide eyed Ginny who didn't know if she should laugh or cry that she found herself physically attracted to there Potions Professor. Very attracted, so much that she had begun to dream of him at night and think of him during the day, her feelings for Erwin notwithstanding. She wouldn't have thought about it the previous year but his current appearance made it difficult: the regular features of his face, the aquiline nose and black eyes emphasized by thick smooth eyebrows, only his black hair was the same length as before but was now well kept and flowed in a manner reminiscent of Bill Weasley's.

That morning, her eyes briefly met his when she entered the dungeon, something she had avoided doing for several days, and she felt her heart stop before it beat wildly in her chest. The potion of the day was Polyjuice, one she had already done in her second year. She perfectly remembered the recipe, so she could let her mind wander, which didn't help her not to fantasize about her teacher's mouth (those lips she wanted to kiss), his hands (that she could imagine on her body). But what was happening to her? The Lendoren magic had already decided who would to be her lover, she should be faithful to him, even in thought! Well, didn't Erwin asked her to trust him in any situation before declaring that he would decide when they met? She was going to motivate him by simply admitting to him she was attracted to someone else, here, in the castle. Was it trying to make him jealous to provoke a meeting with him? Yes, but it was not only that. It was also a way to tell him they had troubles in their relationship. If one could call this a relationship.

So, while doing her potion, she called him:

"Erwin?"

"Hermione?" he answered her. His voice showed he was intrigued.

« We need to talk about something important. »

« But…aren't you in class at this hour?"

Severus was struck, Hermione was risking to lose her concentration during her class to call him? While brewing Polyjuice? The matter ought to be important.

"Yes, I'm even in Potions, but I've already done that potion so I can talk to you while I'm brewing it. Don't worry, my dear teacher won't be the wiser, I remain concentrated…"

Already done that potion?

"Has you teacher already given you that assignment in the past?" Erwin asked prudently.

« Oh no, but I did it during my second year with Harry and Ron. »

What? But he had never given them this potion to brew during their second year. What was this about? With Potter and Weasley? What kind of trouble had they been brewing that year?

« Ah, in second year. But I thought you've been having the same Potions teacher since you first came to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but don't be an idiot, we made that potion by ourselves, in Moaning Myrtle's toilets, if you want to know everything."

No thanks, Severus wasn't sure at all he wanted to know everything. What did they do during that second year? Which year was that first? Ah yes, the Chamber of Secrets. They had made Polyjuice in Moaning Myrtle's toilets. But why, and above all, which ingredients did they use?

« Correct me if I'm wrong, but certain ingredients aren't common, and aren't sold to young wizards?» He was ironic.

"You're speaking about bicorn horn and boomslang skin? No, they aren't. I stole them from Snape's cupboard while he was occupied with mending the students who had been afflicted with engorgement. But it isn't…"

« Just to finish with that subject which enlightens me about your youthful mischief, that convenient engorgement surly had some origin?"

"Oh yes, Harry threw a firecracker in that idiotic Goyle's cauldron."

He has had doubts about it for the last five years, now he knew. And he knew why Potter created chaos in his classroom. All he still needed was for Hermione to confess to him why they had done it and the picture would be complete.

Severus was thinking about it when Malfoy had the bad idea to confuse two ingredients and found himself with a burning cauldron. Severus was already encensed by what Hermione had just admitted to him, and being reminded what she had suffered because of him the day before multiplied his rage. He then made a decision which would leave the class dumbfounded:

« Aguamenti. Scourgify. » The Slytherin boy's cauldron was clean. « Well Malfoy, you've just proved to your classmates how incompetent you are, you've got detention with Filch four hours a day to teach you to be more attentive in my class. Now, while your classmates go on with their potion, you'll begin the forty centimetres parchment about mistakes not to be made while brewing Polyjuice you'll give me next lesson."

The class was gobsmacked, the Slytherin more than the others. Snape was giving Malfoy detention for a simple burning cauldron? They went back at once to their cauldron, especially the Gryffindor, for they didn't dare to imagine what was in store for them if they made the same mistake than Malfoy.

"Sorry, a mishap, what did you want to speak about?"

"About us. About me."

She had lowered her voice, how to confess this aloud?

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"I…I'm…attracted by someone here," she breathed.

_Many thanks to all of you, especially to those who keep on encouraging me with the translation. _


	15. You cannot Stay Hidden Forever

_Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to Jo_

_Story by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion and beta'ed by Tanit (what would I do without her ?)_

**Chapter 15. You cannot stay hidden forever**

Severus felt like he had been stabbed in his heart. He had to turn around to avoid a very vocal explosion against her. His Hermione? Attracted to someone in the castle? He was in a nightmare. Surely Arlin didn't forget to tell her Lendoren companions were faithful to each other? That it was out of order that another one would put their hands on her?

« Erwin? I thought that…"

"Who?" he asked harshly. "Who made you forget our conversations, our link, our clearing, Hermione? Who?"

"He didn't make me forget anything. But I'm physically attracted to him in a way I've never known."

« What about me? Don't tell me you didn't appreciate what we shared in the clearing?"

"Yes, I did appreciate it, and you know it," Hermione said. She was on the verge of tears. "I've never been attracted to someone like that! Never!"

She was yelling in his head so of course he heard her. He could only grimaced under the decibels onslaught. Only when he felt the wind rise in his classroom did he know he had to do something to calm her.

"Hermione, cease at once to use your Lendoren magic! Let's try and speak quietly."

Hermione sat up and saw there was indeed an unusual draft in the dungeon, which put her of course on the receiving end of one of Snape's hard looks.

'Now I'm going to have Snape turn against me! That bloke must be jealous a muggleborn like me has such a magic he will never have!'

Severus grimaced inwardly under that criticism. That would have to stop. He was jealous, of course, and if the boy she was attracted to still attended his class, he would live some very difficult days in his dungeon!

Hermione took a hold of herself and forced herself to take deep calming breaths and the draft disappeared.

"How did you know?"

"I…I felt it… But that's not the problem, Hermione. Who attracts you to the point you dare admit it to me?"

His tone was biting and ironical. Severus tried to urge himself to calm down so that Hermione wouldn't provoke a storm in his dungeon, that wouldn't do, but he was suffering as he had never suffered for a woman.

« I admit it because, anyway, even if I wanted it, nothing could never happen between us! »

« Why? Were you lucky enough to find one of those rare boys who don't like girls?" he jeered at her.

« No, » Hermione yelled, and the same wind blew again. "I'm attracted to the nightmare of the dungeons and of Hogwarts' students!"

The nightmare of the dungeons? Which student was afflicted with such a nickname? He ought to be a Slytherin but which one? And why could nothing happen between her and a Slytherin? Well, now, it was a given fact nothing would happen, he would make sure of that. But first, he needed to know the student's name.

"Who's that moron with such a ridiculous nickname? And stay calm, do you wish everything to fly off?"

« If only he was a student! » Hermione said, lowering her voice. The wind calmed down.

"He isn't a student?" Severus asked, uncredulous. "But then, he's…"

"So now you see," she scoffed. "Your companion has become infatuated with a teacher! And not anyone, no, that would be too simple. If I'm to fantasize on a man, why not fantasize on that idiot who teaches potions, our beloved Professor Snape!"

Hermione's voice broke on those last words. She was crossed with herself to have laid everything the way she did but she couldn't help it, he had pushed her too far.

Severus, for his part, was shocked. She was attracted to him. Simply. Painfully from her point of view. He felt the biting of jealousy ebbed from his heart. He didn't have the choice anymore, he had to tell her. Now. He began to forge a shield to protect the room and prevent Hermione to provoke a hurricane, or so he hoped. Hermione whispered in a strangled voice:

"as you have understood, there's no risk…"

« Shut up now and listen to me attentively, Hermione, and for once obey me without protest. What I'm going to tell you will probably send you in a dark anger, but you're going to keep it to yourself. You can yell at me inwardly but you're going to take a hold of yourself and not use your Lendoren Magic. Is that clear?"

"Why? What does it have to do with…"

"Hermione, it has to do with the fact that it was _my_ bicorn powder and boomslang skin you stole five years ago, while Harry was organizing a mayhem I still remember in my classroom!"

Hermione couldn't check a hiccough that Harry noticed. He shot her a worried look but given Snape's mood, he didn't dare even to whisper to her. All the more when Snape's eyes were fixed on Hermione. The latter sent a glance towards her teacher, he imperceptibly nodded and she lowered her gaze to her cauldron. She was overwhelmed.

Hermione held the table with one hand and turned without thinking the content of her cauldron. Both names were twirling in her head: Erwin, Snape, Snape, Erwin. It was a nightmare. A real nightmare. She was going to wake up in a few moments, or found herself in her clearing, and she was going to go out of this dungeon, yes, above all going out of this dungeon. Oh, it wasn't difficult to obey him, she couldn't speak.

If that was reality, then…it was HIM who had made her feel all those emotions in the clearing? No, not thinking of the clearing and his precise caresses. Along the way, she managed to call him an idiot, she told him of his nickname as the nightmare of the dungeons, she told him about her attraction to…him.

Severus saw her changing colours physically and psychologically. She would find it hard to accept it but she had given him such a trump card! Yet he didn't want to take too much advantage of it, he would use it only if he couldn't have her reasonable, though come to think of it…He could do it, he was experienced, she was not.

"Hermione," he said softly.

"You knew from the beginning!" she yelled, but the wind didn't appear.

"Of course I knew, Hermione, since you reached your seventeenth birthday and…"

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

« Look how you react now! You now know why I wasn't in a hurry to meet you, well at least to show myself to you in person. If I had told you the truth before we could know each other this way, you'd never have accepted the facts. Watch what you're doing! Add you bicorn powder now! You're not going to oblige me to give you more homework, are you? And keep quiet, my shield won't hold long against your powers if you let them loose."

Hermione shoot him a dark look but she did it all the same. However, she refused to speak about the matter however hard Severus tried to coax her to. She needed time to process what she'd just found out. In front of her stubborn refusal, he told her in a sharp tone:

"We'll speak about it tonight, Hermione. Face to face this time."

Hermione was paralysed by his will. She couldn't. It was impossible. Never would she be able to come back to this dungeon knowing her teacher was the one who had caressed her so intimately, if only in dream. Severus had hardly dismissed the class that she bolted out of it, surprising Harry and Ron by leaving her things behind her. Harry, not wanting Snape to punish him for forgetting things in his dungeon, took them. He had never done it, but what with what happened to Malfoy, he feared anything could happen.

_Many, many thanks to all of you who are reading and encouraging me to go on, just thinking of you help me not to give up._


	16. Various Explanations

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The story has been written by Kelokelo, and translated by Ezilda. And I thank Tanit for betaing this chapter._

**Chapter 16 : Various explanations**

The next lesson was History of Magic. Maybe Hermione would tell her friends about what worried her? Harry had seen on her face an expressiveness which reminded him of the one she had at the beginning of the year, when she had understood she was a Lendoren. Ron didn't attend Potions lessons so he didn't know what had happened there, and so he remained puzzled in front of Hermione and Harry's both behaviours.

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly. "What happened during Potions?"

"I've made the biggest mistake of my life Harry. This is what happened!"

They goggled at her, all the more when Hermione blushed while she explained to them:

"I'm warning you, the first who jeers, will sustain the same fate as Malfoy, is that clear ?"

Their eyes clouded to this reminder. She had told them about what had happened the day before, and they have been disgusted about Malfoy's behaviour to the same extent that they have been impressed by Hermione's new powers. They shook their head together, worried by this threat. What would she tell them this time?

"For a few weeks, I've been… attracted to… Snape," she finished in a whisper.

"Attracted to…" Ron began to shout out. Hermione had just the time to muzzle him before he uttered Snape's name.

"That's it, Ron" she hissed, "why don't you put a notice on my back while you're at it?"

"Attracted… hem… what do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked in an anguished tone. It couldn't be what he was thinking, could it?

She rolled her eyes in front of so much incomprehension. And he was Ginny's boyfriend! And they widely took advantage of her empty flat's bedroom, and not to do their homework…

"Attracted, like Ginny can be attracted to you! Do you want a drawing, Harry?" she snapped.

Two jawbones unhooked simultaneously and they looked at each other horrified. They didn't know what to say. Were they talking about her friend? Did she remember how Snape had them suffered for six years? They could understand that Snape looked more seductive, but… to be attracted to him…

"And… you took notice this morning," Harry said in a jerky voice.

"No, knucklehead. I'm saying to you that I've known this for a few weeks. However, I told it to Erwin this morning, while we were preparing Polyjuice potion, because I thought that it would prompt him to organise a meeting between us…"

"So?" Harry asked curious, when she halted.

"Finally… Erwin is… Snape," she concluded in a blow. She was on the verge of tears.

Harry and Ron looked at each other: they found it difficult to realise Hermione's Lendoren companion was Snape. Harry asked Hermione for confirmation, because it began to be too much to process in only one day:

"Snape… is your Lendoren companion?"

Harry prayed he had misunderstood, but to their greatest horror, she nodded. They both took their head between their hands. How could they cheer up her? They wouldn't have wished that, even to their worst enemy.

"I haven't said everything, boys…"

Their heads simultaneously got up. They were already white. Whatever worse could happen?

"Before he said to me that it was him, he was stunned that I called him, while I was in class according to him. Of course, I was in front of him, preparing my potion. And I told him the potion wasn't a problem because I did it during my second year… besides, I admitted that I took ingredients from Snape's cupboard, I mean… his cupboard."

They had reached the worst. They were dead. Snape would never forgive them. They didn't even know how they finished the lesson and found themselves in the corridor. Hermione decided right away that she wouldn't have lunch the Great Hall. Merlin, all her teachers were in the know! She would have a stroll on the grounds. Anyway, she wasn't really hungry.

Harry simply told her he would send her Ginny. She couldn't stay alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Ginny came back to eat with Harry and Ron, she was astonished to notice that they hadn't eaten. They stayed weighed down in front of the full plates.

"What happened?" she worried. "Where's Hermione?"

"Outside," Harry said with an extinguished voice. "Take some food for her, but I doubt she will manage to eat anything. She will tell you everything. It's tragic, Ginny!"

When Hermione had told her everything, Ginny had to sit down. She was nearly thinking that Harry was right. On the other hand, when Hermione told her how she had called him an idiot and the dungeons' nightmare in the same sentence, she couldn't keep a nervous laughter which she transmitted to Hermione. She'd have liked to see his face at that very time! This laughter had the advantage to relax Hermione a little.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the Great Hall, Ron and Harry's despair and Hermione's absence had been scoped by several persons: Severus of course, but also Professor Dumbledore and Professor Gryffin.

"Troubles, Severus? " Gryffin asked.

"Yes and no, Arlin," Severus said slowly.

After few silent minutes, Arlin said quietly:

"Severus What do you know about Hermione's absence, Potter and Weasley's faces, and Potter's girlfriend's haste to go. Well, she's also Hermione's best friend?"

"Potter and Weasley brooded over a chapter in their life in which they had broken an impressive number of rules, which should have caused their expulsion from this school. Hermione now knows who I am and so I imagine she's somewhere in this castle crying about her fate. Besides she has called me an idiot and the dungeons' nightmare, and nearly invoked a hurricane in my classroom. I also think Potter told the Weasley girl where she hid and that she'd joined her."

Dumbledore and Gryffin looked at each other puzzled, worried and diverted. Did all of this happened in only one lesson? They knew too that when Hermione would learn that she was Severus' companion, she wouldn't like it, but hey had hoped that Severus could get onto the subject with gentleness. But, well, Severus and to get onto fussy subjects with tact… Finally, there hadn't been any hurricane in the dungeons, it was a good bode after all…

"Potter and Weasley have been always punished when they have broken the rules, Severus," Dumbledore said softly.

"When we knew what they'd done, yes Albus. But I doubt that you were aware they succeeded in preparing Polyjuice Potion in the girls' bathroom during their second year. Besides, they had taken ingredients in my personal cupboard. The only thing I'm still ignorant of is why they did it," Severus finished in a weary voice.

Dumbledore and Gryffin stayed silent out of surprise. Pupils who were only twelve years old succeeded in brewing Polyjuice Potion? Unbeknown by teachers? And they have robed Severus ingredients? In his personal cupboard?

Finally, they nearly laughed about the cleverness of the three students. It was maybe the reason why they had managed to survive the different hardships, which had already marked their lives… Dumbledore quietly spoke with a light smile :

"It was a long time ago, we can forget now, Severus. Besides, Hermione, because I think it's her, didn't say it to you directly, but she simply admitted these things to Erwin?"

Severus could only nod.

"So, Professor Snape isn't cognizant of what Erwin knows as her companion, if you understand what I mean…"

"I knew you would say this, Albus! Why do you think all three of them aren't in my office? But it is a good idea to let them both marinate a little," he said pointing Harry and Ron with his finger.

"And why has Hermione called you an idiot?" asked Professor Gryffin tempting with difficulties to dissimulate a smile.

"It's none of your concern, Arlin," Severus firmly answered, looking straight in his eyes.

"What about the hurricane?"

"I've avoided the worst, I think, protecting my room with a shield, but my power had nearly reached its limits. Fortunately, she finally calmed down, otherwise it would have been difficult to explain it! I hope that the other students didn't notice the numerous drafts this morning in the dungeons."

"You must help her to master her power, Severus," Arlin scolded.

"For the time being, I'd simply like she accepts to talk to me again," Severus replied gloomily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This afternoon, Hermione attended her lessons completely absent-minded. She only benefited of the teachers' leniency because they knew about her situation and because it was the first time in Hermione's schooling that she wasn't attentive.

She decided to do her homework in the library with Harry and Ron. Ginny joined up with them later, at the end of her own lessons. She simply said to them that Snape was insufferable, edger and that he allowed them to go out five minutes before the end, which had never happened to her during her five years in Hogwarts.

Yet Hermione knew that she shouldn't call attention to her, so she decided to grit her teeth and to go eating with the other ones in the Great Hall. However she didn't cast an eye to the staff table. She feared what would happen after dinner. Certainly she would take refuge in the Gryffindor common room, to finish her homework, but after? She would have to go to her rooms. And she was sure that he would come to see her, this time. She didn't doubt about his tenacity. But what about her? What did she want? She had dreamed of a kinder companion for awhile, but now, her admission to Ron, Harry and Ginny was right. She had said to them that Erwin and Snape could be brothers…

_Thanks so much for reading, another thanks to those who review, whether you are anonymous or not._


	17. The Eternal Dance

_Very original story by Jo Rowling, original fic by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion and beta'ed by Tanit_

**Chapter 17. The eternal dance**

Relief washed over Severus and the other teachers when they saw Hermione coming in the Great Hall for supper. Professor Sprout had taken every precaution earlier in the afternoon when she had the Gryffindor in class by seating Neville next to her. She was usually his helper in Potions, but in Herbology he could help her. The Runes teacher, Mr Markan, wasn't for once very keen on reading Hermione's paper. He usually had pleasure in reading her fluid translations, she made so few mistakes, but today she only managed to translate half of the assignment. Both teachers had felt suspect drafts in their domain.

Harry, Ron and Ginny had noticed that, when Hermione was angry with her companion, more or less bothersome drafts appeared. They told her about that and she dissolved into tears.

"I'll never be able to do it," she sobbed, "I can't master that power."

Hermione had to admit to herself she was also fearing her own reaction in front of her desire. She desired Erwin, she had fantasized about her Potions teacher, and she knew the latter had the former's skills in seduction…What would she do if he set out to seduce her? She acknowledged a part of her wanted it badly.

* * *

When she came back to her rooms, she was surprised, relieved and disappointed. Nobody was there. She was deep in her thoughts when she entered her bedroom and and was startled when his voice came from the darkness: 

"I wondered if you would ever come back to sleep."

The lamps around her bed lit up and she saw Severus, who had taken possession of the chair near her desk. He had taken care not to dress with anything looking like his traditional black teaching robe: he wore an ecru woollen turtleneck and black trousers. This outfit made him irresistible in Hermione's eyes.

« How did you come in here ? » Hermione said in a strangled voice.

He pointed to the painting in her bedroom.

"This is a secret passageway between our rooms, and more precisely our bedrooms," he added, smirking.

"What?" Hermione cried.

"May I point to you I never took advantage of it…though not from lack of wanting to do so."

His gaze was fixed on her. Hermione blushed and felt butterflies in her belly at the idea.

"Calm yourself, Hermione, you're going to overrun Madam Pomfrey's domain with your drafts."

« You want me to calm myself? You can get out of here first and leave me alone once and for all! And get out of my head too!"

She turned her back to him while she finished her diatribe, she didn't want him to see her tears. She felt horrible at the idea he wouldn't caress her in their clearing anymore, she already felt the void in her.

Severus hadn't severed the link with her, so that he knew what she was thinking. She didn't appreciate to know Erwin and her Potions teacher were the same person. But he knew that she was physically attracted to him, and that she liked their discussions. Neither of them had a quiet temper, they would have a tumultuous life, but he wouldn't let her be engulfed by fear. He then had to make her give in to him physically, so that they could discuss afterwards.

He firmly put his arms around her waist, the same position they had experienced in the clearing, except that this time, his arms and his warm breath on the nape of her neck were very real.

« First, I must beg your forgiveness for the two nights I had you woken up frustrated, » he whispered softly while she was trying to pry his arms away. But he had too firm a hold of her to let her go.

He gave her neck small warm kisses while his hands set off to explore her body. He pushed her hair aside to gain access to the nape of her neck, she seemed to be sensitive there when they were in the clearing, he wanted to have confirmation of it. He was rewarded when he heard her moan softly.

Hermione was giving in to him, she couldn' resist, he knew it and took advantage of it.

"It's not possible," she murmured. She was on the verge of tears. "We can't…"

"Make love here? Now? Oh yes, my dear. It'll help you to understand Severus and Erwin aren't different people, even though this is difficult for you to acknowledge right now. I've been dreaming of this moment for six months, I want to make tangible tonight everything we lived in our clearing."

She felt Erwin's force and tenderness, she heard his sincerity. She let herself go against him. Their hands were entwined on Hermione's belly, but Severus wanted a lot more. He gently pried away one of his hands to pull her jumper out of her jeans and slid his hand on her skin under the blouse. He never ceased peppering her neck with small kisses while he stroked her with his fingertips.

Then as he slowly made her turn towards him and their gazes locked with each other she knew that Erwin and her Potions teacher was the same person and she understood the question in his eyes. Would she agree to make love to the man before her? The man who was at the same time Erwin with whom she had discussions in her dreams, and the Potions professor she'd been attracted to for weeks? Could she lie to herself by refusing? Her doubts were swept away by the very fact that he allowed her option to back away. She was the one to put her lips on his.

His lips were as soft as she had imagined them. He enclosed her with his arms while hers went around his neck.

She surprised him when she took the initiative to deepen their kiss, but soon their tongues sought each other, in a mingle of softness and impatience. He squashed her against him with care and she felt the proof of his desire against her belly. She would have thought she would worry when feeling it but on the contrary, she shivered with impatience instead of fear.

Severus took off her jumper, then his own, before he carried her to the bed, never ceasing kissing her. He lied down against her and removed her blouse, kissing each piece of skin as soon as they appeared. He nearly forgot to breathe when he at least took off the adorable veil of lace which covered her superb breast. He had to hold her for her modesty made her try to cover herself.

"No, » he whispered in a rough voice because of his emotion, "they're so more beautiful than in my dreams."

He bent down his head to catch between his lips a nipple hardened by desire, and she shut her eyes to feel his caresses better. His mouth went from one nipple to the other, sucking, nibbling, kissing. She felt more relaxed and he took advantage of that by opening her jeans and slipping his hand under the last defence protecting her intimacy. He felt her stiffen and he cursed the man who had invented that kind of garments. They were so tight that no lover's hand could find its way under them.

Shyly, Hermione stretched out her hand towards Severus's shirt to unbutton it. She knew she wanted to feel his skin on hers. Her hands were trembling but she pushed back his hands when he tried to help her. He rolled over on his back and pulled her up so that she was straddling him. She blushed when she noticed herself being exposed to his eyes but his half-open mouth, his halting breathing and his stroking hands made her understand he had as much pleasure as her in their mutual discovery. She moved his hands away from her breast to be able to explore his torso with her mouth.

Severus closed his eyes to better savour this sensation. Her kisses were shy but their softness made his head spin, all the more when her breast brushed him from time to time. As his hands were free, he quickly freed her from the two garments which were still covering her.

She shivered a little when she felt her jeans glide along her legs, she shivered more when Severus spread her thighs to explore slowly her intimacy with his fingers.

Severus gritted his teeth, she was so soft, so wet already, so ready to receive him. He watched her while he explored her. She had closed her eyes to concentrate only on the sensations he was creating in her. He switched between light touches and circular caresses, she then began to imperceptibly gyrate her hips, longing for her pleasure. He moved apart her lips to slide his finger inside of her until her fragile barrier, she bit her lip at the sensation. He started to move his finger, mimicking penetration until she moaned with pleasure.

He quickly took off the rest of his clothes and lay down against her to continue what he had to interrupt. She seemed a bit frightened at the feeling of his erect member against her. He guided her hand up to it and had her stroke him in a to and fro movement. He let go of her hand after a few minutes and she went on on her own, for his greatest pleasure. His finger inside of her adopted the same rhythm she had given to her hand around him. He couldn't wait, he wanted to make her his now.

Hermione opened her eyes when he took his hand back and flipped her on her back. He slowly covered her with his body, a question in his eyes. She would never have believed he would let her the option to refuse at this point. But she didn't want to back down, she wanted him to make her discover everything, she didn't fear the pain, only not to fulfil him. She just grip his shoulders with her hands to bring him closer, it was her way to show him her consent. He gave a hint of a grateful smile and penetrated her smoothly. Her heat enclosed him. When he felt her hymen, he didn't hesitate and pushed past it with his hips. She bit her lip because of that short pain and he kissed her to beg her forgiveness. When he felt her relax slowly, he laced their fingers together and began to move without haste, a little deeper with each stroke until he was completely sheathed in her. He needed to control his desire to bring her to climax in the same time than him.

Hermione slowly got accustomed to that rhythm she was discovering, quickly their sighs of pleasure resounded in the bedroom. When she wrapped her legs around him of her own volition, he had to stop brutally for fear of being unable to resist his desire. After a while, he moved again, increased his speed and their sighs became moans, then screams. He was losing control, on the verge of his climax, his rhythm was being more violent, when at last Hermione arched in him, digging her fingernails in his shoulders. She saw stars and screamed her pleasure while Severus released himself within her.

_Thanks to people who have read and/or reviewed this story._


	18. An Unusual Wake Up

_Original story by Jo Rowling, original fic by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion. No money is made by us._

_Chapter beta'ed by Tanit_

**Chapter 18. An Unusual Wake Up **

Severus couldn't believe that they had shared so much pleasure while making love in such a … simple way, such a classical way. Hermione's eyes were closed, she was trying to come back to earth. He couldn't help but smile tenderly. The marks of her nails would remain for a while on his shoulders, but it would be a very sweet memory. She comfortably settled in his arms, and he drew the covers over them so that they wouldn't get cold and be able to slide into sleep. Before she fell asleep, she whispered in his ear:

"I knew it'd be better if it was you …"

When Hermione slowly woke up the next morning, she felt a bit disorientated at first. She was in her room, but a male arm was firmly embracing her. The day before came back to her: her Potions lesson, her discovery that Erwin and Severus Snape were the same person, her surreal state of mind at the end of the day. They hadn't talked, though Erwin had promised her they would, but Severus made her give in to him. They had both been swept by their mutual passion. He made her discover pleasure with a patience that she never suspected he could have. For the first time, she felt Erwin make the mental link with her and whisper:

"Hello, my dear. Did you sleep well?"

"It feels like it was a dream," she answered shyly.

"That makes two of us. And that's the kind of dream I want to have every night, Hermione," he said firmly. "You've filled my heart, my dear."

His sentence was accompanied with caresses and sweet kisses which made her shiver. Hermione couldn't help but smile: his authoritarian nature once more took hold of him. He reared his head to look at her while she was smiling.

"Why do you smile?"

It was a strange feeling; they weren't speaking aloud, but through their link.

"You," she answered in a mischievous tone.

When he frowned, she rolled her eyes and told him in an irritated voice, "You'll need to learn how to put up with teasing and critics, Erwin."

"I don't worry about it, I know you'll never hesitate to speak your mind to me. And was this the morning critic? Knowing I must put up with critics of course," he added ironically.

"You can in the same sentence tell me very nice things, and try to impose your will on me, without asking what I think. For instance, you said you were happy with me last night," she said, blushing, "but in the same time, you want to impose it to me every night."

"You're not going to deny how much agreeable it would be to do it every night," he protested.

She sighed deeply and shook her head, he had a very long road in front of him before he understood.

«I won't deny anything, I just want you to ask me what I want or need, and not you to decide alone what you deem to be good for me!"

"But, Hermione …"

"No but," she said, gagging him with her hand. "Think about what I told you. Take it like a homework I'd give you." She laughed while he had an exasperated expression.

Severus grimaced, she was openly mocking him, but it was getting late, he didn't have time to give her the punishment which was lurking in his mind.

"My dear, I'll think about it only if I have the right to come back and give you the result of my thinking tonight."

It was out of the question that she manipulated him so; his intention was neatly and clearly to spend each night with her, and he wouldn't give her the option of refusal.

"But that's blackmail!" Hermione replied, both outraged and amused.

He didn't answer but looked at her in the eyes without wavering, a mocking smile on his lips.

"You'd better have good arguments to give me tonight," she said, giving in to him.

"Perfect, now, I don't know at what time is your first class, but I have to teach in thirty minutes. Hermione, I speak very seriously when I say that no one can know about us for two reasons: first because the Ministry would be the cause to a world of troubles, and then because Arlin and I feel that the less Voldemort know, the better we'll be."

«Voldemort? But … what more did you hide to me?" Hermione was worried.

"I explain, say, tonight," he said, a cunning smile on his face. "Oh, tonight I can't, I must give an essay back," he added with a faux virtuous air.

"You," she began to say, but she never finished for he put his lips on hers to shut her up.

After a while, he swore when he saw the hour. He forced himself to get dressed and come back to his rooms, before he taught his class.

«Hey,» Hermione called him while he was getting through the portrait, "Harry, Ron and Ginny will ask questions …"

"Pff, you tell them what you want. I understand that you need their friendship. But don't forget to remind them of the importance of secrecy! And just to see Potter's and Weasley's faces when you tell them, and then when I meet them in the corridors, is worth it …"

He wore a mocking smile, and he had to duck to avoid a pillow thrown at him by an exasperated Hermione.

Severus' good mood was dampened by the fact he didn't have time to have breakfast, which really didn't make much of a difference for his morning students.

* * *

When Hermione entered the Great Hall to have her breakfast, she didn't dare look at the teachers' table, she feared to find too many eyes on her. Indeed, all the teachers did notice Severus' absence this morning and were waiting for the Gryffindor girl's arrival with impatience. They wanted to have an idea of how the previous day had ended for the couple. They weren't the only ones to wait: Harry, Ron and Ginny bore worried expressions. They had come early and were very impatient. They were turned towards the doors of the Great Hall. 

Hermione's eyes crossed Ginny's questioning ones, she slightly blushed and curled her lips a bit. Ginny didn't need more explanations, and she relaxed. The evening seemed to have been productive. When they saw Ginny smiling, even though they didn't understand why, Harry and Ron began to relax too. They watched their friend tackle on her breakfast with gusto, grinning as she bit into a piece of bread. She said to Ginny, "I, at least, had time to come for breakfast."

Ginny giggled, Harry and Ron watched them, not understanding. They tried to get explanations out of them, Hermione and Ginny shared a look. To tell the boys, here in the Great Hall, that Snape had become Hermione's lover, with her being totally consenting, would be akin to put up a notice about it on the stared ceiling.

However, Ginny managed to tell discreetly to Hermione, "I feel sorry for those who have a lesson with him in the end of the morning. What with him being hungry, he'll be horrible."

They were chuckling while going out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Professors Dumbledore and Gryffin were impatiently waiting for news directly from Severus, as he didn't come for breakfast. They were waiting for him with all the more impatience than news from Voldemort weren't heartening. They were relieved to see him for lunch, seemingly relaxed, just famished as far as they could tell. He didn't say anything; he just tackled his meal with gusto, not only sparing a glance for the Gryffindor table. He was getting on Gryffin's nerves. 

"Severus, will I have to forcefully pull out from you what happened last night?"

"What is it exactly that you want to know, Arlin," Severus asked, amused. He was decided to make them pay for their jeers at him by letting them hanging a bit.

"Severus! Shall we dot the i's and cross the t's? Did you sort out your dispute with Hermione?"

Severus took his time to answer. The question was pertinent. He had seduced her without too much difficulty, their passion had taken hold of them, but had they really sorted out their problems? They, in fact, hadn't talked together at all, they would have to see to that during the next few days.

"Maybe you should take stock of the draughts in Hogwarts, Arlin, then we can speak about it."

Professor Gryffin grimaced but didn't add anything. It'd be useless, Severus wasn't in the mood for speaking about whatever happened between Hermione and him. He'll have to pay attention to the mood of both of them and to the possible tempests.

_Thanks for reading and, maybe, reviewing._


	19. Between Authority and Passion

_Chapter written by kelokelo, translated by ezilda and betaed by septentrion and Tanit._

**Chapter 19: Between authority and passion**

Severus was surprised not to have been contacted by Hermione for the day, so he established the link at the end of his lesson:

"My dear? Have you finished your lessons?"

" Hem… No, I'll have Arythmancy."

Severus noticed her voice was restrained. He lightly strengthened their link to have an idea of her frame of mind. She was confused and didn't know how she should behave this evening.

"After your lesson, will you come back to speak with me?"

"I… I don't want to… disturb you," she said her voice down.

Severus sighed. At the beginning, nothing would be easy with a teenager who was discovering all about relationships.

"My heart," he replied with irony. "Don't you think that I would tell you if you disturbed me? Come to talk with me when you want Hermione, especially now," he continued more softly. "If I can't really answer you, I will tell you, all right?"

"Have you finished?"

"My lessons, yes, I just have to grade homework. Moreover, a lot of homework, essays from yesterday and today, because thanks to you, my mind wasn't on work yesterday!"

His tone was clearly wry, but also entertained.

Hermione was entering the classroom when he told her this, which caused her to burst out in laughter and everyone to turn to her, puzzled. The teacher raised an eyebrow, but one more time, didn't comment. They were getting used with this type of behaviour, and above all they should avoid emphasizing it in front of other pupils. However, he was curious to know what his potions colleague could have said to entertain his pupil, for he had never noticed that his colleague had the merest sense of humour.

"Don't make me laugh in front of everybody, they're looking at me with a funny look. See you soon."

He clearly felt the link being broken at Hermione's will: it was perfect; she was showing better mastery.

"Knock, knock, knock," he distinctly heard when Hermione re-established the link one hour later.

"Have you already finished? Do you come back to your rooms?"

"No, not right away, I'm going to the library to do my homework."

"Hermione, just take the books you need there and come back to your rooms so we can be together!" he protested. "So we can make love all the night," he thought.

"No", she answered. "No, definitely no."

"Why?" He began to be unnerved. "You're not going to behave like yesterday, are you?"

"Because I must finish my homework, and there's one potion homework, in case you don't remember," she coldly replied. "And you absolutely don't have the intention to let me work if I come back to my rooms," she finished ironically.

Ouch, he should learn to protect his mind better than that in the future.

"And when do you intend to come back?" he sighed, heartbroken.

"When my homework is finished and after I have eaten in the Great Hall," Hermione quietly answered.

"Hermione! It's an eternity!" he protested again.

"Should I remind you that everybody must ignore our situation? You yourself have reminded me of that this morning," she said in an ironic voice. "So, if I change my habits about my homework now, it'll raise questions, won't it?"

"I don't care if it'll raise questions! After Christmas, they will forget that you have acquired new habits, that's all!"

Hermione didn't even answer. She went to the library to work as usual with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Yet she tried to work as quickly as possible in order to have less work to do after dinner. She had to acknowledge that she longed for being alone with him and letting him making love to her once again. For she has perfectly felt what Erwin wanted. During dinner, she remained silent. She thought about why she couldn't seem manage to use his first name, Severus, and had continued calling him Erwin instead.

Ginny took advantage of the journey between the Great Hall and the Gryffindor common room, where they would finish their homework, to ask questions to Hermione, far from tactless ears:

"So, time wasn't for discussion yesterday?"

"Hem… no… not really," Hermione answered, blushing.

"Did you even talk a little?"

Ginny opened round eyes and she frankly smiled when Hermione shook her head, as red as a tomato…

"And how did… it happen? Don't answer if you don't want to," she added quickly, but she couldn't prevent herself from asking that. She couldn't imagine her Potions Professor as a potential lover, let-alone as an attentive lover, like Hermione seemed to suggest.

"Patient, sweet," Hermione said with a smile. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Ginny opened round eyes again:

"Is it… your Lendoren companion we're talking about? The one who gives us detention when we have a five minutes delay?"

Hermione shook her head and grinned. Ginny continued:

"Well, had someone else told me this, I would have laughed and told him to stop joking."

"Oh, everything isn't perfect," Hermione said. "Don't believe he's stopped trying to be the authoritarian. But," she said bursting out, "this time, it's me who've given to him homework: to think about asking my opinion and not deciding for me what's good for me…"

When their laughter calmed down, Hermione added to Ginny:

"Say nothing to Ron and Harry for the time being, because I'm afraid that between this and the Polyjuice Potion, they could freak out."

"You didn't talk about the Polyjuice Potion, of course." Ginny was ironic.

And Hermione could only shook her head again, smiling.

* * *

Hermione felt happy, walking in the corridors which led to her rooms:

"I'm coming back," she said blithely and discreetly to Severus.

"At last," he growled. "I'm waiting for you", he continued more softly. "Just tell me, were you late in your homework?"

"No, why?"

"Just to know if you could come back sooner some days, " he answered grumbling.

"I remind you that I study eight subject, and that all of your colleagues give us as much homework as you," she said ironically.

"Eight? But what are you doing studying eight subjects for your NEWTs? Hermione! Can't you give up one or two of them?" he moaned.

"Out of the question!"

She entered the bedroom while saying that. He was waiting for her. They were both frowning and cast each other a dark eye. But suddenly, Hermione felt shy and Severus noticed immediately.

"Let's forget about school subjects and lessons for today, my heart," he said aloud, coming near her. "There are plenty of more interesting things we can do tonight."

Finishing his sentence, he had embraced her and put immediately his lips on hers. Their kiss was eager, tongues searching each other with ardour.

"I've waiting for this all day," Severus moaned through their link. "My dear, I can't relinquish you during a whole day, like today. You must come back here at noon..."

In the time being, he had brought her to the bed and they toppled over it. Hermione was above him. He directly began to take off her cloak, her jumper, her shirt, and noticed with pleasure that she seemed as impatient as him. But when he wanted to remove her bra, she retired his hands, which made him protest:

"Hermione! Let me do…"

"No. Help me instead," she countered him.

She was taking on his clothes. 'As she wished', Severus thought. But as soon as his chest was naked, he pulled her to him to kiss her and to discreetly unhook this damned lingerie.

"Traitor," she said, when he took at last her breast in his hands to stroke her and to make her moan.

Quickly, their mutual desire couldn't settle for simple fondling. They finished to undress each other and Severus smiled in front of the mild flush which has invaded Hermione's cheeks.

"You need to get used to it, my heart," he said mocking, "this outfit is my favourite n… now…"

He couldn't talk anymore, Hermione had taken him in hand to stroke him, and she looked at him with a slightly mocking and anxious look to know whether it pleased him.

"Do…n't…sto..op," he managed to say between two moans.

Severus fully enjoyed Hermione's gestures, but it was out of the question for him to climax alone. After few minutes of sweet torture, he stopped her hand and simply said with a smile:

"It's your turn my dear."

At last he could explore her body with his mouth. In spite of Hermione's reserve, he couldn't prevent himself from discovering her sex not only with his fingers, but also with his mouth. Hermione gripped the sheets when he insinuated two fingers in her. In the meanwhile, he didn't relent his tongue's assault on her erect button.

She was on the edge of ecstasy when he retired his fingers and cuddled with her for a long time to make her eagerness decrease. Once she was a little calmer, Severus penetrated her rapidly and held a rapid rhythm proper to lead them in a short time to a simultaneous orgasm.


	20. TimeTurner

_Books by Jo Rowling, original fanfiction by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion and beta'ed by Tanit_

**Chapter 20. Time turner **

They were lying in a tender embrace when Severus spoke:

"We must find time to work on your Lendoren magic, Hermione."

"Of course you'd say that," Hermione burst out laughing, "but wasn't it you who told me you wanted to do more interesting things?"

"You'll drop one or even two classes to make up time and…"

"That's out of question, you know!" Hermione replied. She was furious. "And I give you a "T" for the homework I gave you this morning. You didn't understand my meaning."

Hermione freed herself from his arms and turned her back on him. Silent tears were flowing on her cheeks. How could she be in love, for she had to admit she was in love, with someone so…arrogant? Authoritarian?

Severus sighed deeply, he caught every single one of Hermione's thoughts, which he heard very clearly through their link after their lovemaking. He felt even worse when he realised she was silently crying. He'd seen her grow up, he knew she wasn't a snivelling person. In short, he had deeply hurt her because he didn't really take seriously what she had asked of him this morning. Strangely, it was the first time in a long time he felt bad for having hurt someone else.

"Dry your tears, my dear. We'll think together about it and find a solution."

He took her in his arms while talking to her. Hermione didn't answer but he felt her relief at his words. It took them a long time to fall asleep, they were each lost in their own thoughts, thoughts that they carefully put out of reach of the other.

Severus woke up very early and at once myriads of question assaulted him. Well, they could be summarized by: how to find time in the day to work about Hermione's Lendoren magic without modifying too much her habits? He didn't have an answer.

When Hermione woke up, she saw him scowling, brooding over their problem. She realised with surprise that she heard what he was thinking.

"And as you can see, my dear, I don't have a solution," he grumbled. He then gave her a tender morning kiss.

Hermione confortably settled in his arms before she thought about it too. She turned it over and over again in her head, but the conclusion was always that she lacked time. She suddenly had a flash of inspiration:

"The Time Turner," she cried. "That's what we need!"

«What do you know about Time Turners?" Severus was surprised.

"I had one in my third year so that I was able to chose every option available. Didn't you know?"

«No," he admitted. "Are you telling me you chose so many options that Minerva couldn't concoct a normal schedule for you?"

"Acutally, I chosed everything…"

"How that, everything?"

"Every option, I chose every option…"

Severus was gobsmacked; she managed to learn every available option in her third year? With the good results he remembered?

"So," Hermione resumed, "Professor McGonagall got the Ministry to lend me a Time Turner so that I was able to attend all my lessons. It was lucky we had it then because thanks to it, Harry and I could…"

She stopped herself brutally. They have saved Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, who was accused of the murder of Harry's parents, and Buckbeak the hippogriff, by using the Time Turner, thanks to a tip from Professor Dumbledore. But she perfectly remembered the way the man she was holding in her arms had reacted at the time.

Severus immediately felt there was something going on. She had done something with Harry that as a Professor he wasn't supposed to hear of. But he wanted to know. It was part of the mutual trust that they were supposed to share everything.

"You told either too much or too little, my dear,"he said softly.

"I only tell you if you promise not to get angry," Hermione answered firmly.

Severus took his time before he answered and strengthened his shield for he didn't want Hermione to hear him thinking. He perfectly knew he'd probably explode when he would know what he was already calling "a stupid thing she had done". Merlin, but how many stupid things had she done in the past? And which years?

"I probably won't smile when I find out what kind of mischief you've been up to, Hermione, but I can promise you not to use that knowledge against Potter or Weasley. Even though I'm sure the temptation will be there…See that Polyjuice for instance! This will be brought up for discussion soon for you didn't tell me everything about it, especially what for you used it and who were your victims. Well, one thing at a time. Let's go back to the Time Turner: what did you and Harry do with it?"

Hermione looked at him straight into the eyes. His face remained stonily indifferent but she also knew a promise was a sacred thing to him. She settled into his arms, laced her fingers with his and spoke:

"We saved Buckbeak and Sirius that night. You must remembered Dumbledore locked us in the Hospital Wing?"

Severus grunted. He didn't have the strength to say more. Didn't they know that Sirius was Harry's parents' murderer? He was sure he'd seen him at Godric's Hollow, a few minutes before Voldemort's arrival!

"We used the Time Turner to come back three hours earlier. We first saved Buckbeak, then when Sirius was locked in the tower, we flied on his back to get Sirius. Sirius left then with Buckbeak and they went into hiding."

It was a brief summary of those three hours, she didn't want to burden Erwin – she couldn't bring herself to call him Severus – with useless details.

"My dear, just use the first name you prefer. I even have to admit I'd rather you call me Erwin, Severus reminds me of…darker days."

"We should celebrate," Hermione said, amused. "We agree on something."

«There's something I can't wrap my mind around, Hermione, why did you save Harry's parents' murderer? I know he told you a pretty story featuring Pettigrew as an animagus and Secret Keeper for the Potters instead of Black, but I thought you weren't that naïve!"

"Erwin, I swear we saw him in the Srieking Shack that night…hem…after we had knocked you out. Professor Lupin can confirm it."

"I'm sorry but the word of a Maraudeur never inspired me with trust, and had always drove me into troubles!»he answered her bitterly. "The proof is there were two Maraudeurs in the shack that night and I managed to get knocked out by third years students!"

He didn't know if Potter had told them about the secret that he had found out in the pensieve two years ago, but that didn't change what he had to endure during his schooling at Hogwarts. That had pushed him somehow towards Voldemort, before he became a Lendoren on his seventeenth birthday.

«You have to believe me, Erwin, when I tell you Peter Pettigrew was indeed an animagus. He admitted to be the Potters' Secret Keeper, he gave them to Voldemort, he helped him with the potion which restored him in a human body by giving his right hand at the time of the Triwizard Tournament."

"I know about the Tournament, Hermione, Pettigrew still brags about it two years later when Voldemort isn't around," he grunted. "But for the rest, I'm not convinced at all."

"Find a pensieve and I'll show you, Erwin," Hermione begged him. "But in the meanwhile, you must believe me. Is that why you were so disagreeable with Sirius at Grimmauld Square?"

"That," he slowly said, "and…also the past, my dear. But I fear we don't have time to talk about the past anymore," he added, looking at the clock. "However, I find your idea with the Time Turner interesting, I'll speak about it to Minerva."

Hermione shot him a very dark look, so he added, but not without a grimace:

"Do you agree, my dear?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. Maybe he was beginning to understand?

* * *

Hermione somewhat feared her first Potions class since Erwin became her lover. While she was heading towards the dungeons, she wondered if she would be able to remain silent if he was unfair with another student, a habit he didn't completely lose.

"You'd better shut up, my dear," Erwin told her quietly. "May I remind you that never was a student been seen to have the last word in my classroom. And I wouldn't appreciate having to put you in detention. So you grit your teeth and you don't say anything, understood?"

Harry and Ron felt uneasy. They were fearing Snape's wrath now that he knew for the Polyjuice. Hermione hadn't dare tell them that Erwin and her had taken their relationship one step further. She only told them they were speaking with each other more easily. As for Severus, he heartily wished that neither Hermione, nor Potter, nor Weasley would oblige him to punish them. Hermione was his companion after all, and he couldn't picture himself putting her in detention with Filch like he did with the other girls who tried to get detention with him in the hope of seducing him. He'd better Hermione never heard of that…he didn't even want to think of it!

He wouldn't mind that much to give detention to Potter and Weasley, after all they owned him for that Polyjuice and five years were nothing in Severus' opinion, but he feared Hermione's reaction if that was to happen. That thought made him grimace: since when did he fear a woman's reaction? Simple: since that slip of a girl became his companion in every meaning of the word. It's only been two days but he already knew he wouldn't sleep alone in his bed anymore. Besides, Hermione's rooms were more comfortable…

He shot them a dark look when they arrived in his class as a reminder of who was the boss in there. If Harry ducked his head to avoid the storm, Hermione looked back at him, her eyes never leaving his while she took her seat in silence and prepared her things. The lesson was uneventful, Severus was as acerbic as ever, but then he wasn't going to change all of a sudden. He wasn't worse than usual in fact, so Hermione told nothing, even though she showed her opinion by sending some drafts by him. Of course Severus retaliated with a hard glare, but he couldn't do more, her potion was perfect…


	21. Explanations 1

_Disclaimer : original story by Jo Rowling, original fanfic by kelokelo, translation by septentrion, betaing by Tanit_

**Chapter 21. Explanations (1)**

The last school days before the Christmas holiday went by very quickly. Severus convinced Professor McGonagall to get them a Time Turner and they used it either at midday or in the evening. The older Professor had imposed that restriction to Severus; she even made him promise to use it cautiously, but not without him protesting. But she had shut him up by just telling him:

"Miss Granger had used this Time Turner about two hours a day in her third year, she had lost five kilos as a result and nearly fell asleep in class. Do you really want her to go through that again, Severus? Whether you want it or not, her body is still growing, and according to Madam Pomfrey, to get accustomed to her new magic strains her a lot. So you need not only to make sure her days aren't too long, but you must let her rest. Do I make myself clear?" She added ironically, "If you don't do it, I'll ask Madam Pomfrey to keep her in the hospital wing regularly."

Severus was about to protest, but he could only grimace and give his word to the Transfiguration teacher.

When Professor McGonagall asked for the list of the students who would get back home during the holidays, Hermione knew that, whatever happened, she was going with Erwin. Harry, Ginny and Ron had decided to stay at Hogwarts this year. Harry and Ron now knew that Hermione and their Potions Professor had consumed their relationship. They were far from pleased with the news but Hermione thought that given the circumstances, they had taken it rather well.

* * *

Flash-Back

Harry and Ginny had been accustomed to using the spare bedroom in Hermione's rooms. Strangely, since they knew Hermione's Lendoren companion was Snape, Ginny had found myriads of excuses not to sleep there. Of course this displeased Harry. He also felt Ginny was sharing a secret with Hermione. One Saturday night, Harry gently but firmly grasped Ginny's elbow and asked her:

«Ginny, will you come with me to Hermione's rooms? Now, please?"

But Ginny's reaction wasn't the one that he expected. She seemed uncomfortable and turned to Hermione to silently ask for her support. Hermione grimaced, the moment she dreaded had come. She made her decision, the boys would know, but not every Gryffindor.

«Follow me», she told Harry and Ginny. «You too, Ron, come. We're going to my rooms."

While on their way, she contacted Erwin:

"I'm going back to my rooms, Erwin, but…"

"I'm coming," Erwin answered her. He was impatient to be with her.

« No! Please, not now. I…first must tell Harry and Ron about us… »

"Haven't you already told them?" Erwin couldn't believe it.

"Hem…no," she answered, restrained.

"Are you ashamed?" he said icily.

"No! What are you thinking!" Hermione exclaimed. «But honestly, you very well know you've been impossible with us for six years, so yes, I wasn't in a hurry to tell them. I wanted them to see first how happy I'm with you before telling them everything!"

"When will I be allowed to come?" he said rather coldly. "If I'm allowed to, of course."

"Do you do it on purpose?" she yelled. "What I'm going to tell them will not please them, even if they know it was meant to happen. And I don't want you to flout them and add fuel on the flames. I know you won't be able to help it." She was furious.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were worried by how she looked, her expression was stormy, and there was a violent draft in the corridor they were in. Never a good omen about Hermione's mood.

When she came in her rooms, there was no light, but the bedroom door was opened. The room was in the dark, which didn't prevent Hermione to be wary and to close that door.

Once everyone was seated, she said nervously:

"Ron, Harry, you do remember what's implied in the Lendoren companionship, don't you?"

They nodded, feeling sorry for her, and Ron said:

"You know, Hermione, maybe you could find a better lover after… well… you catch my meaning," he finished, blushing.

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to know what was Ron's meaning, but on the other hand, she was sure that she had heard noise in her bedroom.

«If you go out of there, Erwin, I swear you'll sleep alone in your dungeon tonight, is that clear?" she inwardly yelled at her companion. "That's my problem and I'll take care of it alone."

She cast a colloportus spell on the door in the meanwhile. She'd hear him if he tried to unlock the door; it'd give her a warning.

«Ron,» she said brutally, for she was very annoyed, "I don't need a better lover, I've got everything I need in my bedroom right now, understood?"

Ginny couldn't check her laugh when she considered the explosive mix in front of her. Hermione was so very annoyed with Erwin (she mentally trained every day to call him that), while Harry and Ron were open-mouthed, probably repeating Hermione's last sentence over and over in their heads to make sure they had understood it. And about their Potions teacher… he seemed to belong to the kind of people with a jealous disposition, there was something she couldn't name which let her think that.

If Hermione had cast a C_olloportus_ spell on the door, she must have had suspicions that he was here and had probably heard Ron's remark. It was not hard to imagine the fury on his face. Yet she admired Hermione: she seemed to hold her ground in front of Erwin, and he had to give in to her from time to time.

Harry was the first to react. He couldn't speak, but he pointed his forefinger to Hermione and then to the bedroom's door for confirmation.

"Yes, Harry," she resumed softly, "you perfectly understood. Erwin… has been sleeping with me for… a certain amount of time already. And yes, he must be already here, even if I'd asked him to stay in his rooms," she finished, raising her voice for Erwin's benefit.

* * *

Severus nearly bolted out of the room when he heard Ron's comment, but he bumped into the bed and Hermione had been alerted. 

By luck, he's made his shield as powerful as possible, so that Hermione didn't seem to hear what he was thinking. The idea she could have another lover could drive him crazy. But he didn't want anyone to see him vulnerable, even his companion.

Ron stammered:

"But… you can't be happy… with that… that… bloke!"

"Yes, Ron, I'm happy with him. I know that it's not logical at all, that we quarrel a bit more than couples usually do, and that I've already sent the quarter of the students to the Hospital Wing with my drafts, but… I'm happy," she repeated defiantly.

Ginny spoke softly to let the boys time to wind down:

"Hermione, you're going to get caught if he sleeps every night with you. I know that as a teacher, he can justify…"

"No, Ginny, we won't get caught red-handed. It happens we have, as luck would have it," she said in a tone which let them understand luck had nothing to do with it, "rooms linked by a secret passageway which comes directly from Erwin's bedroom. So we can't get caught, unless we forget to be careful outside of here."

«A secret passageway?» exclaimed Harry. "But then, it must be on the Map…"

Ginny made him shut up with a dark glance and by pointing the door. God, don't let their teacher hear about the Maraudeur's Map…

Hermione shot him an exasperated look and whispered to him:

"Harry! It was hard enough for me not to tell him everything we did here, but if he hears about the Maraudeur's Map, you can as well give it to him right now!"

_Thank you for reading._


	22. Explanations 2

_Harry Potter belongs to Jo, the fic to kelokelo, the translation (and Severus) to me_

_Chapter beta'ed by Tanit_

**Chapter 22. Explanations (2)**

«What map?» Severus wondered. What were they still hiding from him? It was all the more curious than the voices had dropped after Potter's exclamation. Good, it was time he got explanations. He cast an _Alohomora_ on the closed door and brutally opened it before Hermione had time to rail against him once more.

"What is that story about a map?" he asked to everyone at large. "Since when do you own a Hogwarts map?"

Hermione miraculously found her shield back at that moment, which allowed her to have time to think, but not too much time either, and without Severus hearing her. She found there was only one solution to their predicament.

"I require you to give me explanation," he resumed in an icy voice.

Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't know what to say. They might be two levels higher than the dungeons, but in the end, they could believe themselves in the Potions classroom. And they were in trouble…

"There's nothing more to say about it." Hermione was loosing her temper. "And since when do you eavesdrop?"

"Hermione, if you have a map of Hogwarts, it's my duty to know."

"Then I'll recall you your duty stops when you come here, you're not here out of duty. Or so I hope," she added, even more furious, "for if it's a duty to sleep with me, 'storm' won't begin to describe what will happen in this room!"

"Oh, no, you're not going to play with words, Hermione. You know what I'm speaking about and you're going to let our personal relationship outside of this. It'll be my pleasure later to show you that I'm not here out of duty, but I want to know what it is about before."

"I am not going to tell you, not unless you stop considering knowing everything is your duty as a teacher."

Harry, Ron and Ginny witnessed the whole conversation, utterly gobsmacked. They now knew why Hermione had become synonym with drafts as late. She had to battle over everything to prevent the Professor from acting with her only like a teacher. Well, of course, there was the time they spent in the bedroom… Ron and Harry had grimaced when Severus had alluded to Hermione's bedroom, but they weren't idiot enough to even think they should interfere in this quarrel between lovers.

Severus and Hermione had locked eyes, each of them was as furious as the other. The first because he guessed a lot of mischief had been committed thanks to that Map and he hated to think about the dangers they'd faced, and the second to have been trapped in an impossible situation. She feared Erwin would try to get his hands on the Maraudeur's Map, especially when he knew who had created it.

Hermione shot a look to Harry and spoke in a quieter manner:

"I'll tell you on two, or rather three conditions. And If you don't agree to them," she said louder for Severus had already opened his mouth to protest, "you can as well climb the stairs back down to your dungeons and stay there for this night and the other nights!"

Severus was seething but he couldn't resist this kind of threat. He shot her a dark look, but closed his mouth.

"My first condition," Hermione resumed, "is that Ron, Harry and Ginny agree to tell you. The second condition is that you leave the Map in the possession of… the one who currently has it, and you don't try to get it by any mean. The third condition is whatever happens here won't be held against us in your classroom, and you're not supposed to talk about it to anyone either."

«I understand there are five conditions and not three, aren't there?»

"And who's playing with words now?" Hermione replied.

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other. They didn't know what to think. On one hand, to show their Potions Professor the Map would probably remind him of certain… episodes, as if he wasn't in a foul mood already, and the risk that he would take it out on them in one way or the other was very real, even though Hermione had stated firm limits. On the other hand, they understood that Hermione didn't have much of a choice. She was facing her companion, who would be that for the rest of her life, and so she couldn't begin their life together by hiding things. Harry bitterly regretted his loud exclamation which had begun that fiasco, all the more because he had a sure feeling that, as soon as he'd make his decision known, Ginny and Ron would follow. He had understood Hermione had mentioned all three of them not to let a clue about who the real owner of the Map was. He doubted this ruse would work for long but then, they gained a few minutes thanks to it. He felt that all eyes were on him, and he fixed Hermione. He then saw what had escaped him so far, or what he didn't want to see. She was torn between her friendship for them and her love for the man in front of her. She seemed to be the only one in this school, except for Dumbledore, to be able to make his Potions teacher yield to their will. He had to acknowledge as well that the man didn't take reprisals against them in the Polyjuice story. He sighed deeply and said somberly:

"If he promises everything you've asked of him, Hermione…"

Ginny and Ron nodded to show they approved. Hermione watched Severus intently. Everyone was waiting for his answer. Severus didn't show it, but he thought Harry's approval told a lot about his trust in Hermione. It was his turn to choose now. Hermione was really controlling the situation, he didn't like the choices that she had asked of him. Either he promised and he would be chained, he would know what he wanted to know, but he wouldn't be able to prevent them to commit future mischief. Or he refused to promise, but the scenarii which were twirling in his mind were too distasteful to be considered, and had bad consequences in their couple, which he wanted to avoid at all cost. In short, she was playing his love for her against his duty as a Professor. She probably was conscious of it but she couldn't hide she was anxious. She wasn't sure what kind of decision he would make. He didn't have a choice, but it was out of question that he would grovel in front of three students. Hermione, why not, but never in front of Potter and the two Weasleys.

"My dear," he said in her mind, "I promise to you, but don't even think that I would say so aloud."

"I think I know it, Erwin," she answered while her eyes misted with tears.

"And I never came here out of duty, my dear, but only out of desire and love," he finished softly.

Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't know what was happening between them, but their expressions were less angry and when they saw Hermione throw herself in his arms, they didn't know what to think. They were positively flabbergasted when they saw the tenderness on their Potions's teacher features while he dried a tear on Hermione's cheek. Hermione staid snuggled against him a bit, and then she turned to Harry and told him:

"It's still in the same place?"

"Yes… but…"

"He promised, Harry, and… . Here is the Map, Erwin…"

Severus perfectly remembered that piece of parchment which looked faded. He turned to Harry and said ironically:

"I nearly confiscate that piece of parchment from you, if I'm not mistaken."

Harry could but nod.

"And Lupin prevented me from doing it, if my memory serves me well."

Harry nodded again.

"And it insulted me generously?"

Harry had to check a smile. Severus sighed deeply and added aloud:

"I told you, Hermione, that the Maraudeurs had always brought rotten luck to me! Now, tell me how it works."

Harry glanced at Hermione, and she nodded. He said in a smothered voice:

«I solemnly swear I am up to no good.»

The Map unfolded itself in front of an incredulous Severus. But who could have made such extraordinary Magic? He couldn't check an exasperated sigh when he saw the Map's name: the Maraudeur's Map. He shot a dark look at Hermione who was bursting out laughing in his back. He first took an interest in the passageway between Hermione's and his bedrooms. The spiral staircase was perfectly drawn…

He sighed and just gave the Map back to Harry.

"I don't even want to know more, but I keep in mind this Map does exist and its possibilities. I don't dare imagine which use you put it to all these years. But when I'll meet Lupin, I'll have something to tell him."

"Only if you have the right to tell him you're my companion, before you take your anger on him," Hermione reminded him.

He shot her an exasperated look:

"It'll be a nice holiday to me when you stop being always right."

Ron couldn't help but laugh, which earned him a dark look from his teacher:

"I've kept telling her that for six years. It's good to have another one doing it."

Severus chose to leave Hermione with her friends and simply told her:

"I'm waiting for you next door."

"One last thing," Hermione resumed, pointing to Harry and Ginny. "You both. You can go on using the spare bedroom as you did since the beginning of the school year, just remember it'll be four to use the bathroom in the morning."

When he heard this, Severus froze in the doorstep and said in Hermione's mind:

"That's why we fought? Just because Weasley and Potter want to fool around?"

"Erwin! Are you mocking me? It seems to me you're very interested in fooling around."

"It's not like that, we're companions, Hermione."

"As for me, I don't see the difference between their love and ours. The only difference is they chose each other, unlike us!"

Severus didn't add anything and closed the door behind him.

Ron left them to go back to Gryffindor tower whereas Ginny and Harry headed towards the spare bedroom, locked in a tender embrace. Hermione sighed and went into her own bedroom. She was surprised to see him already waiting for her in what had become their bed from now on. His face was expressionless, but he said quietly:

"Come to bed, now. It's getting late. I don't want to hear now everything that Map had allowed you to do."

He just took her in his arms when she climbed into bed and whispered:

"I will not tolerate you to have another lover than me, Hermione."

"There won't be, Erwin, but it must be a reciprocal thing."

"No problem there."

End of flash-back.

* * *

It took several days for Ron and Harry to admit that their Potions teacher was their best friend's lover. They saw her go through different colours: anger, laugh, joy, without them doing anything. Step by step, reluctantly, they came to admit that the general feeling which emanate from Hermione was happiness. 


	23. To Prepare Christmas

_The characters belong to Jo Rowling, the story to kelokelo, the translation to septentrion, and the betaing to Tanit_

_Any remaining mistake is mine_

**Chapter 23. To Prepare Christmas**

When Hermione heard that McGonagall wanted to know what she would do for the Christmas holiday, she asked Severus to join her in her rooms at noon. Severus had an inkling of what she wanted to speak about; he had already discussed it with Arlin and a decision had been made. Hermione would probably yell at him for making a decision without consulting her first, when this decision was of direct concern to her, but Voldemort's wrongdoings were insistent. They couldn't use their magic together as they needed in Hogwarts without being discovered, they would have to go to the centre of the community for that.

When they were together, Hermione stopped Severus' movements with a gesture of her hand. She'd recognised the glint in his eyes, if he laid so much as a finger on her she knew she would be unable to prevent him from making love to her. But they needed to talk, then if they still had time before going back to class…

"First, we speak about the Christmas holiday," she said to him in order to cool him.

"Just a kiss, my dear," he told with a cunning smile.

"No, no, no," Hermione replied. "You're not going to be restraint, so we talk about the holidays first, and then you may have a kiss."

She was teasing him, but he knew her enough now to know he wouldn't escape the discussion. He sighed and just said:

"We need to go to the Centre of the Community, Hermione. That was the bad news, for Arlin and I had already made the decision. The good news for you, bad news for me, is that we'll go with Potter and the two Weasleys."

"Why?"

"Arlin is adamant that they know the Lendoren better, and Harry must know what happened the night his parents died. And no, I won't tell you beforehand, Harry must be the first to know."

Severus began to relax, Hermione has still to shout at him.

"What's the Centre of the Community?"

"The place where the majority of the Lendoren meet for Christmas. We'll be able to experiment with our mutual magic there, which we can't do here lest Voldemort finds out."

"And… when did you decide this? When did you intend to tell me about it?"

Hermione's voice had begun to rise, exactly what Severus feared, with good reason it seemed. A draught had risen as well, which always got on his nerves. When would she learn to control herself?

"Hermione, enough. My dear, we're going to spend two weeks together, and we won't need to hide ourselves. Besides, your friends will be with you. I begin to feel fed up with your song 'you've decided for me'. And before we can make any decision, you need to learn how to control your nerves instead of sending everyone to the Hospital Wing because of your draughts!"

Hermione had angry sparks in her eyes, she said through gritted teeth, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you cannot continue to produce chilly draughts in Hogwarts all the time. You need to accept that I do not always have time to come and speak to you before a decision must be made. Now the story is closed!"

"And when did you decide this with Professor Gryffin?"

"This morning," Severus said coolly. "We took into account some mails that we received.»

Hermione shot him a furious look, but she pondered the pros and cons. She understood she couldn't know everything as things went along because she was a student. Severus gave her news in the evening when they saw each other. So, if they've only made the decision this morning, she couldn't hold it against him that he was only telling her now. Anyway, how else could they spend two weeks without hiding themselves, and being in the company of Harry, Ginny and Ron?

«Right, then you're going to learn to call them Harry, Ron and Ginny. There's no use in protesting. I understand that you call Professor Gryffin by his first name, I've got the intuition it's one of the rules of the Community, isn't it?"

Severus shook his head. How had he come to find himself with a such clever companion?

"All right," he conceded. "Now that's settled, you owe me a kiss, my dear."

He was already coming close to her, smiling. But Hermione wasn't finished. She walked around the table and asked, "What do you mean by 'mutual magic'?"

"Oh no, my dear. We spoke about the holidays, now you owe me a kiss!" he protested.

Hermione kept on frowning, she wanted more explanations but Severus was already near her and took her in his arms. Drat, she wouldn't get more explanations before he got his kiss … more than a kiss judging by his expression.

Merlin, she was beautiful when angry! Fists on her hips, lightning in the eyes, a draught lifting her untameable hair. He already knew how he would spend the extra hour afforded by the Time-Turner. If his colleague Minerva heard of it, he would have to go through a thorough telling-off.

Their lips locked slowly and she huddled against him. His hands were roaming her back. He intended to bring to reality an idea of his that he never had the occasion to do more than think about; the moment was ideal.

A glance at the clock showed him it was time to use the Time-Turner. He tore himself from their kiss and put the Time-Turner chain around Hermione's neck. He didn't give her time to protest, he set it for one spin and things moved very quickly around them. Once the move ceased, he put a finger on Hermione's mouth and softly said:

"Let's go to the bathroom, we need no to meet ourselves…"

Hermione blushed when she let him steer her there. She couldn't help it, every time he clearly stated his intention to make love to her while they were still clothed, she became as red as a tomato. That always made Severus smile mockingly at her. They had an hour for them, and she knew he wouldn't renounce to his plans whatever she might say. Yet, when he turned the tap and water began to flow, she said, falsely irritated, "Are you implying that I smell of dragon dung?"

But Severus refused to play her game, only one idea was in his mind: to take advantage of this soft body, so attuned to his own, under the shower's water. Right, they'd made love less than one day ago, but what? He surprised her by undressing himself casually, as if he were alone in the room. He just glanced at her from time to time to see if she appreciated the show. Her light smile, reddish cheekbones, half-open mouth and faster breathing gave him a very satisfying answer. When she tried to take off her own clothes, he grabbed her hand and told her, "I'll take care of them myself, Hermione."

His nudity revealed his desire for her. He took his time to take her clothes off of her, one by one; he paid a tribute with his hands and mouth to every inch of her body. Hermione's legs gave way under her, she had to cling to him not to drop down. She moaned when he slid a finger inside of her, out of both pleasure and frustration. She wanted more, so much more.

At least he led them under the jet of water, set just like she liked. The water running on their body increased the thirst they had for each other. Their kisses got more ferocious, their caresses more insistent. It was as if the water had washed Hermione's inhibitions; for the first time, she did what she hadn't dared to do until now. She kneeled in front of Severus and shyly took him into her mouth. A long wail of pleasure emanated from her lover's throat; she shivered.

Severus had been waiting for this intimate caress since he'd become her lover, but he didn't want to embarrass her, or even ask her for that caress. He wanted her to do it from her own free will, he wanted it to be her own decision. When he least expected her to perform it, Hermione offered him that gift. He was soon rendered unable to think clearly. He watched her through half-hooded eyes while he softly held her hair. He held her mouth when she was on the verge of sending him to his peak. He couldn't help it, he wanted her to have as much pleasure as him during there stolen time.

He made her turn around so that he was behind her and embraced her. As soon as he entered her, Hermione couldn't prevent herself to move back instinctively to feel him entirely in her heat. Severus tried to stop her to make the pleasure last longer, but she wouldn't hear any of it. She made him submit to the rhythm she'd chosen, like a delicious torture she put him through each time. She wasn't accustomed to this position, it was a bit hard for her to find a suitable rhythm, but she let her sensations and Severus' louder and louder moans guide her. He let her do the work; he just sustained her so she didn't have to take care of her balance. However, at the last moment, he couldn't help but send them both to the ultimate pleasure thanks to a few well chosen moves of his pelvis.


	24. A Slight Change in Appearance

_Disclaimer : see chapter one._

_Jo owns the characters, kelokelo the story, septentrion the translation, and Tanit the betaing_

**Chapter 24. A Slight Change in Appearance.**

The last school day was exactly on the winter solstice. Severus noticed as soon as he woke up that something had to be done with Hermione's appearance. She now had rather similar features with the Lendoren women that he knew, and rather similar to his own. Magic was still working silently inside of her. Luckily, between two daily arguments, and two daily very affectionate cuddles, he had had time to explain his different appearance and to warn her about her own upcoming change. He told her that she would have to master that change in her appearance. He looked at the clock, and saw with relief that they had an hour for her to master this. He shook her gently to wake her up.

"Mmm," she grumbled. "There were times when you'd wake me up in a more tender manner."

"Tomorrow, my dear, if you like, but we have work to do this morning."

She moaned louder in protest.

"Look in this mirror and you'll understand," he said to her, thrusting a mirror in her hand.

Hermione opened an eye with difficulty, having been tired by all the emotional upheaval this term, and perhaps also because Severus had kept her awake yesterday evening for the most delicious reason. But what she saw nearly had her jumping out of the bed, while Severus was eyeing her appreciatively.

"Stop looking at me like that! I can't go to classes with this head."

"Your head is very lovely, my dear."

His eyes clearly weren't on her face, but were drifting to her curves, which were much more softer and pleasant to watch. She looked in the mirror once more, just to make sure Severus hadn't given her an enchanted mirror.

'An hour?' Severus thought. She should be able to master her change of appearance in less time than that, shouldn't she? He thus would have time to devote to his favorite activity: a thorough and intimate exploration of his companion's body.

"Erwin, do you ever think to anything else?" Hermione sounded exasperated.

"When you're wearing this kind of outfit, I can't think of anything else," Severus answered in a whisper.

"And what do I do to go to classes?"

"You think about your previous features, and you should get them back," he resumed seriously.

It took Hermione nearly the entire hour to be able to changer her appearance at will, much to Severus' disappointment. But he had to admit that it was needed, or she wouldn't be able to attend her classes.

* * *

She showed her new appearance to Ron, Ginny and Harry in the evening in her rooms. The three were relieved not to meet their professor very often in there. They were gobsmacked by her change of appearance; she had become a lovely young woman with the years, but she was undoubtedly beautiful in her Lendoren appearance. They all knew that the next day, they would depart from Hogwarts with their Potions Professor to the centre of the Lendoren Community. Professor Dumbledore had summoned them to tell them the news. 

"Harry," he had said, "the Lendoren know more than me about what happened the night your parents died. I only knew of this last summer, when you'd just gotten onto the Hogwarts Express to go back home for the holiday. They propose to welcome you during the holidays, so they'll tell you everything. They know Miss Weasley is very dear to you, so she's included in the trip, with Mr Weasley. As for Miss Granger, she goes with Professor Snape."

"Professor, why can't Professor Gryffin explain things to me, here in the castle?" Harry had asked.

"I don't know, Harry. Or rather, I suspect that he wants the three of you to know the Lendoren Community, and those explanations are only an excuse to invite you."

* * *

Hermione had tried to get information from Severus about the mail that he had received and that had incited them, according to him, to make that decision to take them all to the Centre. But he had turned her down and taken her in his arms. He had then firmly told her, "My dear, when we are at the Centre, we'll be able to give you a lot of explanations, but not until we can be sure you'll be protected efficiently." 

"Can you do it only there?"

"Without attracting undue attention, yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Hermione, I promise you," Severus sighed. "But how have you managed to extort so many promises from me in such a short time?"

Hermione burst out laughing. He was as disagreeable as always in Potions class, but once he'd taken off the layers of his authoritarian personality, her companion was quite to her taste. If somebody had told her that the day she'd reach her seventeenth birthday …

* * *

The day scheduled for the departure of the Hogwarts Express, Ron, Harry and Giny nervously headed to Hermione's rooms; they knew that they were to meet their Potions Professor there. Indeed, Hermione had decreed that, as they were to spend a part of the holiday together, it was time to put aside the old grudges, and that they ought to speak to each other. She was growing fed up with repeating her friends what Severus told her, and to ask Severus the questions her friends asked her. Severus was the one who had protested the most when she proposed they all had breakfast together; he'd been tempted to pretext that he was a teacher, and that teachers and students didn't eat at the same table. 

"We'll have breakfast in our flat, Severus. Harry'll ask Dobby to prepare food for us, and as far as I know, you're no teacher when you're in our flat, or you're still going to bring forth that argument?"

«Who's Dobby?»

"He's a house-elf, he used to belong to the Malfoys in fact, and he's now working here in the kitchens …"

"Since when do you know how to go to the kitchens?" Severus exclaimed.

"Hm … since our fourth year," Hermione answered. She always felt awkward when she had to tell him about one of their past mischief.

«Perfect.» He was being ironic. "You've admitted to have perpetrated some mischief in your second, third, and now fourth year. Only your first, fifth, sixth, and maybe seventh seem clear, or are they?"

"Oh, not during seventh year," Hermione protested. "Do you think I'd had time for shenanigans with you always in my head?"

"So, I'm right in thinking that there was something in your first, fifth and sixth year!"

Hermione shot him a dark look, but didn't answer. Honesty was a basis to their relationship, but it didn't mean she should give him everything on a platter, did it? Anyway, she couldn't change a thing to it …

«As it is, you'll come and eat with us, Erwin, and you'll tell us a bit about the Community who's going to accommodate us for a fortnight."

"My dear, they're going to accommodate _you_ for more than a fortnight, for I hope we'll be able to go back there for the Easter holiday, then for the summer holiday, before we decide what we'll do next year."

He saw by her surprised face that she didn't think that they would still be together the next year, even though she wouldn't be at Hogwarts anymore.

«I hope it doesn't bother you to speak about the future as I'm doing?"

"No, erm, it's …, I believe that no," Hermione whispered. "Actually, I think that I've completely forgotten that there would be a next year, and that I wouldn't be in Hogwarts anymore … while you …"

"I won't be here anymore either, my dear. I plan on giving up teaching here," he said.

"What would you do instead?"

"I'll tell you about the options I have when we're there, Hermione."

"And what's the name of the place?"

"The 'Silvery Circle'. You'll see why when you arrive. But take warm clothes with you, because the temperature here is warm compared to the temperature there."

Warm? Surely he was jesting? The thermometer was oscillating between –5°C and 0°C, and they were paddling in four centimetres high snow layers.

«But it's easy to find suitable clothing there, and it's easy to Apparate as well if one knows the strategic places."

* * *

Hermione's friends arrived at her door and softly knocked. Hermione opened, and then she told Severus he could come out of the bedroom. 

Hermione and Ginny took turn to make conversation during the meal as Harry, Ron, and Severus seemed willing to keep their teeth gritted. The first two remembered the contemptuous remarks of their teacher, while the latter remembered his students' mischief, or their mischief that he'd known of, since they were at Hogwarts.

"Well, Erwin, that's enough of this attitude. When will you speak to us about the Centre?" Hermione sounded irritated, and received a dark look from Erwin.

«You'll know everything in a few minutes since I'll make a Portkey as soon as everybody has finished their meal." He shot an irritated look to Ron who was occupied stuffing himself with food.

"Take your time, Ron," Hermione said to him. "It should allow us to receive more explanations. Erwin?"

Severus sighed. Once more, he wouldn't have the last word. That was becoming a very annoying habit of hers; he had to find a way to reverse this tendency! So he explained to them what the Silvery Circle was, who was living there, and above all, why it was important that Hermione and he went and trained there.


	25. The Silvery Circle

_The characters belong to Jo, the story to kelokelo, the translation to septentrion, with help from Loussi.Beta'ed by Tanit._

**Chapter 25. The Silvery Circle**.

Severus made a Portkey after breakfast, just like he said he would, but not before asking everyone to check if they were wearing very warm clothes.

They understood why he'd heavily insisted on the clothing choice when they arrived. They'd come into a snow-covered clearing; the air was far colder than it was at Hogwarts. They were surrounded by majestic fir trees, which were also covered by snow. The sky was clear blue, the sun was present but unable to warm the freezing atmosphere. In spite of the cold, Hermione felt revived by this environment, her thoughts were lucid; she had that crazy feeling that, at least, she was home.

"It is quite an accurate feeling, my dear," Severus told her softly through their link. "The Silvery Circle is all the Lendoren's real home. That's where we feel the best."

"I imagine this is why they call it the Centre then," answered Hermione pensively.

The other three were frozen in place, but apparently this moment was special for Hermione, she was beaming and for the first time, they saw Severus take her in his arms, smiling tenderly, and then kissing her as if they were the only people in the world. Harry and Ron opened their eyes wide: the man could smile like that?

Severus kept his arms on Hermione's shoulders when he said while pointing to the little road between the fir trees:

"Here comes our welcome committee."

Two men and two women, seemingly the same age than Professor Gryffin, were coming toward them. They were accompanied by two young men, hardly older than the Hogwarts students.

"Hello, Erwin. You must be Hermione," one of the women said with a smile. She turned to the others, "Harry, Ginny and Ron. I'm so glad to welcome you to the Silvery Circle. My name is Albane, here is Marcus, my companion, Vera and Oleg, who are both companions, and Malko and Erich. As you can see, we don't trouble ourselves with formalities here. We call each other by our first name, don't we, Erwin?" She was slightly mocking him.

She sounded as if she knew about Severus' and the others' position at Hogwarts. Severus shot her a dark look that she completely ignored. Instead, she turned to Hermione. "We were all impatient to know you, Hermione. Erwin had categorically refused to bring you to the Silvery Circle last summer, which we all regretted. But I think you know enough about how stubborn he can be to be conscious there wasn't anything we could have done."

"Oh yes," Hermione sighed. "I've put up with his stubbornness for a long time!"

Severus frowned when he heard those unveiled critics, but as he was opening his mouth to protest, Albane was quicker. "We're going to lead you to your respective chalets now. Hermione, Erwin, I suppose that you want to spend some time alone before you join us?"

Severus nodded, and Hermione did as well after a moment. She sent an apologetic look to her friends.

* * *

Severus stepped on the path before he Disapparated with Hermione, and landed in front of a wooden chalet in another clearing. Hermione recognized the place suddenly: it was their clearing, the one she'd seen so often in her dreams. She'd only seen it with grass, but now, even snow-covered, she recognized it. She turned to Severus, and he nodded, smiling. He said, "I introduced you to your home in your dreams, before you could know it in real life. It was also easier for me than to imagine something totally new."

Hermione pointed to the chalet and shyly said, "So that's your home?"

"Our home, now, my dear," Severus corrected her softly.

He seemed quieter since he was at the Silvery Circle, Hermione could feel it through their link. She herself felt at peace. Hogwarts and its quarrels were far away. However, the cold caught up with her and she shivered violently. Severus led her to the chalet, whose door wasn't locked. A nice warmth welcome them, a sign that some one had lighted a fire in the hearth before they came.

Hermione was surprised by the peace that emanated from the room; the furniture was made with light heavy wood, coloured carpets made you want to walk barefoot on them, and, for her greatest pleasure, an immense bookcase covered an entire wall.

"Did you chose the decoration yourself?", she asked, incredulous.

"Yes. I hope you like it because it makes me feel very well."

"It's so different from your dungeon that I'd never …"

She didn't finish her sentence for she'd found out some very satisfying details: a big enough armchair for them to sit together, a large enough table to receive friends but without looking too excessive for just the both of them, fascinating trinkets; she already felt at home.

"My dungeon reflects the Death Eater that I've been, Hermione. This chalet reflect the Lendoren that I've become."

"Maybe you'll need to speak to me about that, Erwin, but … not now … I prefer the Lendoren without any doubt."

Severus didn't show her the rest of the chalet, but instead bundled her up in fur-lined boots, another jumper and another coat. Then he did the same.

"You really want me to freeze outside? »

"After five minutes, you'll forget about the cold. Come," he said while opening the door.

They walked for around five minutes in the snow. They were both savouring the peace of the place. When they came into the next clearing, Hermione understood why the centre was called the Silvery Circle. In front of her was an arc of currently frozen falls, as was the lake at their bottom. Everything was the silver colour of ice, but it didn't seem cold to Hermione. She didn't feel the cold anymore, she was only conscious of Erwin's presence behind her. He'd taken her in his embrace again.

"Now, my dear, it's your turn to play with the elements. You are a lot more powerful than I am, but you need to include me in this power, so that yours will grow ten times stronger, and you'll be able to bend the elements to your will. Everything that you will do will affect only this clearing, you can experiment with anything you'd like to. But with me, is that clear?"

Hermione didn't know where to begin, so she began with the element she felt she had the more affinity with: air. She began to move the drafts as she wished, when Severus called her to order. "I'm not here, Hermione. It's up to you to make me a part of your power, I can't do it in your place. You have to link me to you, and so we'll be able to add our powers up."

"You're so funny! Do you have an instruction notice?"

"Not at all," he said tenderly, "I was told that the link is formed differently from a couple to another, and it's up to you to find it."

After several attempts, Hermione began cursing at Severus' continued leitmotiv that he wasn't linked to her. The only difference with their training in Hogwarts was that he was calm and patient. As night fell, Hermione took her frustration out on him. "Surely you're not linking yourself to me on purpose! I'm sure you refuse to do it!."

"No, my dear," Severus sighed. He was beginning to feel too much time had passed. "I told you, if you want to link us, I can't prevent you, given that you're more powerful than I am."

"Now, you come with me," Hermione yelled. They both felt at that moment that the link between them was forged. Severus couldn't believe how powerful she was. She began to lead him in her mastery of air. Then she added water, and figures appeared in the sky. They were purely imagined by them, imprecise shape at first, but refined whit practice. She'd have liked to continue, but Severus could feel her tiredness, all the more as they'd missed lunch.

«We're going to have dinner now. But first you must let go of me."

Hermione had a hard time to undo their link, she felt so good with him. However, as soon as the link was broken, she could hardly stand upright, having spent so much energy.

Severus Apparated them both to the chalet and immediately gave her a Strengthening potion, before he took her clothes off and comfortably settled her in an armchair.

"What did you think of it?" Hermione asked weakly.

"You're impressive with your power, Hermione. It was very agreeable to be able to do what we've done. On the other hand, you'll have to learn to link us without needing to be angry and to spend so much energy. We'll have to train a lot to be able to be coordinated."

Hermione weakly smiled: he was staying the same as ever concerning certain subjects. His compliments were always mixed with a "can do better". She knew he was right: she felt really weak after those exercises, but right now, she needed a cuddle more than critics, even if these were justified.

Severus had perfectly heard her through their link, and inwardly grimaced. The fusion that they'd experimented had weakened her defences.

"I'm going to fetch us food, and then, you can have all the cuddles you want, provided you still have enough energy of course," he teased her lightly.

But Hermione didn't have anymore strength to answer him, so Severus went to the kitchen to bring back food as quickly as possible.

A/N:

According to Oxford OALD (h t t p / w w w .oup .com / oald-bin / webgetald7index1a .pl?searchwordchalet), a chalet is a "a wooden house with a roof that slopes steeply down over the sides, usually built in mountain areas, especially in Switzerland."


	26. Voldemort's Ally

_Disclaimer : the characters belong to Jo Rowling, the story to kelokelo, the translation to septentrion, and the betaing to Tanit_

_Happy Christmas to you (or whatever you're celebrating), dear readers_

**Chapter 26. Voldemort's Ally.**

Harry, Giny and Ron watched Hermione with worry. Albane softly said to them, "I know how disagreeable Erwin had been with you for all these years." They all turned to her, dumbfounded. "Oh, Severus didn't tell me. He just thinks his behaviour is normal for a teacher." She'd rolled her eyes and grimaced while saying this, so the teenagers allowed themselves to smile. "Of course, Professor Gryffin had made his own enquiries. I must say that the result didn't surprise me in that they were unflattering for Severus. We can provide some explanations for the previous six years. However, as a Lendoren, he's a very agreeable companion, and we can assure you that your friend will be very happy with him. I suggest now that you go to the chalets, you'll be warmer there."

They were still doubtful, but they followed the six Lendorens on the path. After something like two hundred meters, they saw several chalets linked by small wood-made tunnels. Malko explained to them, "The tunnels are used to go from one building to another without having to dress warmly. Those buildings are used by everyone. Here is the Hall where we meet to discuss things, a well stocked library, a common kitchen, widely appreciated by the single ones like Erich and me," he said with a small smile, "and a big hall where we can practice several sports at once, for it's magically enlarged inside."

The eyes of Ron, Harry and Ginny gleamed when he said this. Erich added mischievously, "We hope you've brought your brooms, or we'll need to lend some to you. If you want to play, that is."

He was rewarded with three big smiles. Harry, Ginny and Ron began to relax. It seemed the holidays would be better than they originally thought. They'd feared they'd always have to deal with their teacher, but he'd already left them with Hermione. It was a pity to be separated from her, but then, you can't have everything in life.

Albane then told them that Harry and Ginny would be Vera's and Oleg's guests, while Ron would live with the single men who still hadn't chosen a chalet like Malko and Erich.

"You won't be far from each other," she said to them. "The single men's quarters are only fifty meters away from Vera's and Oleg's chalet. Besides, I don't think you'll see your friend Hermione today. Erwin will probably take her to the Silvery Circle right away. But I do hope we'll be able to see, the result of their efforts, if only from afar. I'll explain to you about it after lunch."

Harry and Ginny were surprised by the warmth emanated by Vera's and Oleg's chalet. The latter had explained that they had room in their chalet, now that their children had left to live in the wizarding world, and were given a comfortable bedroom with a private bathroom. They just had time to get settled and discuss with their hosts about Professor Gryffin's lessons - "Arlin," he corrected them gently - before it was lunch time. Knowing than Ginny couldn't Apparate, they'd given her warmer clothes, so that she wouldn't get cold on her way to the Hall.

"It's our habit to take most of our meals together," they said while on the way to lunch. "Of course, young couples, like Erwin and Hermione, often forego common meals to stay together. But when time passes, we like to gather together to socialise."

"I'd like to ask something," Ginny said shyly. "Why do you always call Professor Snape 'Erwin' and not 'Severus'?"

"Here, you can forget he's a teacher, Ginny," Oleg reminded her gently. "We nearly always use our Lendoren first names. We think it helps us to remember, if need be, that we belong to the same family, or so to say."

They found Ron talking with Malko and Erich. Those three had easily broken the ice and were discussing Quidditch. Music filled the room, and they were astonished to see that the table was now covered with food as appetizing as it was at Hogwarts. Albane took notice of their faces and told them, "Hogwarts has imitated us, and not the other way around. This centre did exist well before Hogwarts was built. But we have the whole afternoon to explain this to you. For now, take advantage of the meal. Then will be the time for explanations about the past, however far behind us it is."

At the end of her sentence, her eyes had drifted to Harry, who had cocked a questioning eyebrow, but Albane didn't seem very keen on saying more as long as their stomachs were empty.

* * *

After lunch, Albane led them to the library and invited them to sit down in comfortable armchairs. 

"Well," she said, "now it's time for explanations, but I warn you, it might be long. First, I want to warn you that I'll use a spell of Lendoren magic called the _Confidencias_. You'll be able to discuss everything I'll reveal to you here, but you won't be able to tell only one word to another person, even if you were given _Veritaserum_ or under the influence of the _Imperius_ Spell."

"Why do you want to use this spell?" Harry asked abruptly. "We don't have any intention of speaking about it to anyone."

"I know, Harry," Albane answered him calmly, "but I'm worried that 'anyone'  as you call them  try to make you speak by any mean."

"Death Eaters," Ron whispered.

"Among others, Ron. I'd add the Ministry for Magic to the list. But I won't cast the spell without your permission."

"And if we refuse, we'll go back straight away to Hogwarts, won't we?" Ginny said.

"Exact. And you'll be Obliviated,» Albane replied. "I want you to understand that we need to make sure that you're safe from such things as well as our Community, before we can think of attacking Voldemort."

Harry felt the burden which had been placed on his shoulders for the last year and a half might be lightened somewhat thanks to the skilled practitioners of this kind of magic, and Hermione happened to belong to those practitioners. He simply said, "I accept the _Confidencias_."

Ginny and Ron accepted as well. They saw Albane's face go rigid for a short moment, then she smiled to them and began her tale, "Arlyn had told you that Hogwarts' founders were Lendoren. Actually, they were Lendoren couples, though they'd always carefully kept that fact hidden: Godric was with Helga, and Salazar with Rowena. They wanted to build a school that would have been opened to all wizards, though Salazar would have liked a bit more selection. Anyway, they created the school, and gave it eternal magical defences completely made by Lendoren magic. This explains why Voldemort had never tried to confront Harry in the castle itself. He quickly understood that the castle's defences were based on a magic that he didn't understand and couldn't master. It took him a long time to find out what kind of magic it was, which he alas did at the beginning of last summer. That day," she said in a disenchanted tone, "held a promise of being a good day. Erwin had told us that the Lendoren magic had granted him a companion called Hermione. He had waited for that moment for so long," she sighed. "Well, this isn't the topic at hand. That day, Erwin went for another mission with Voldemort as he usually did, and that day, he discovered that Voldemort had found himself an ally who knew the Lendoren magic, for he is the exact contrary of it. Erwin was saved by his ability to immediately forge a very powerful shield, which saved him from the _Avada Kedavra_ sent his way and allowed him to Apparate here at once."

Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't know what to say. It was clear that Albane had been scared that day. Harry particularly pondered that piece of information: Voldemort had an ally!

"This ally," she resumed, "I won't tell you his name, because as soon as his name is uttered, he can locate the person who did it. Only the Lendoren know his name, so to utter it is like giving him a Lendoren on a plate. To talk about him, we call him the Dictator. That Dictator now completely controls Voldemort. The latter in no more than the Dictator's puppet as we're speaking, to help him to reach his goal, which is to suppress the Lendoren community.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because we use two very opposite kind of magic. You already know that we can't use Dark Magic, but he can't use White Magic  if he was ever tempted to use it. You must now imagine the two Magics, the Dark and the White, like two consciousnesses. One of them, the Dark Magic, absolutely wants to dominate the White Magic. It rejoices in chaos, war, pain and death. White Magic strives for balance in everything; it detains powers of mending and love. They can't confront each other because they aren't material, instead they use instruments: wizards. Some of these instruments are more powerful than the others. The Dictator possesses the whole of Dark Magic's power, Voldemort is his armed hand, nothing more. White Magic entrusted the Lendoren community with its powers. We knew we'd meet great difficulties when we've felt how powerful Erwin was. He's more powerful than all the Lendoren women, which means that, as his companion, Hermione is even more powerful. The burden to stop the Dictator will be placed on their shoulders."

"But … what about Voldemort?"

"Voldemort, as a wizard, can only be defeated by an equal-ranking wizard, and that would be you, Harry. This way, the balance between Dark and White Magic will be preserved."

"And … if we fail," Harry said in a strangled voice.

"An era of chaos will prevail until the White Magic finds other instruments."

A/N:

The idea of a confrontation between White Magic and Dark Magic, of them using instruments to fight against each other, comes from David Eddings' sagas _The Belgariad_ and _The Malloreon_.


	27. Insufferable: Why?

_The characters belong to Jo Rowling, the story to kelokelo, the translation to septentrion, and the betaing to Tanit_

**Chapter 27. Insufferable: why?**

When the sun set, Marcus, who'd been looking out of the window for the whole afternoon, interrupted them and said, "Come and see."

Albane dashed to the window. Harry, Ginny and Ron followed her, though they didn't understand what it was about. Nothing had changed outside, the clearing was quiet, and they saw nobody coming. But Albane was watching above the trees, and a hint of a smile could be seen on her face. Then they all raised their eyes above the top of the trees, and they understood why she was smiling. Silvery forms had appeared in the sky. They were vague at first, but soon two unicorns could be discerned. They were unmoving, then they began to move awkwardly, and they were more and more graceful as time passed. In the end, they were chasing each other and clearly engaged in a dance of seduction.

The night had completely fallen when the forms disappeared. Everyone in the room were petrified, eyes turned to the window. Nearly all the Lendoren women had tears in their eyes.

"It was …" Ginny began

"Hermione and Erwin, yes," Albane sighed. "They'd already begun to use their magic and the elements together. I hope they'll join us for dinner so that they can tell us more about it."

When dinner time came, Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't know if they should be elated or despondent. They had learned so many things that afternoon they felt as if their brain would explode. However, Harry had realised that, if he was indeed the one who would have to face Voldemort - he had thought for a brief moment that others would bear the burden, but no, he was still the Chosen one for this - his fight wouldn't be the hardest of all. His thoughts were turned to his chocolate-eyed friend and her black-eyed companion.

When Severus Apparated to the centre, he was welcomed with warm smiles that froze when they saw that he was alone. Marcus opened his mouth to speak, but Severus put a hand up to stop him.

"No, I'm not staying. I'll take some food and go back home. I believe that you have had your eyes glued to the Cercle the whole afternoon, I hope that you have found the show to your taste. Now, all I can say is that Hermione is exhausted, she needs to get her strength back and to sleep. You've told them everything, haven't you, Albane?"

"Yes, Erwin, but ..."

"I need to go back to Hermione."

He had taken some plates while he was talking, and Disapparated without notice. For the first time, Albane showed some sign of being annoyed at him:

"That man, he's …"

"Impossible?" Ginny said.

"Annoying?" Ron whispered.

"Exasperating?" Harry added softly. "At least, we aren't the only ones who find him - blunt."

Albane shot them a dark look, then her posture relaxed and she smiled. "When I see him acting like that, I can easily understand that he isn't your favourite teacher. When you don't know better …"

Indeed, she had explained to them why the first six years of Harry' and his friends' life at Hogwarts had been spoiled by their Potions professor's actions, whether in or out of the classroom.

"We could feel that Voldemort was trying to take possession of a body, but we didn't know how he'd do it. That was a matter of worry for us, for we knew that the Dictator wouldn't lose time in using him to further his own designs. Erwin's mission was to protect Harry, of course, but I fear that the … bad memories that he'd retained from Harry's father had altered his judgment. We didn't pay much attention to it, and we were probably wrong for it, but we didn't think it would take such proportions. It was only when Erwin had to explain why he didn't want to make himself known to Hermione that we understood what had happened. Why didn't he express his regrets at once? Because he isn't accustomed to acknowledge his mistakes, as you already know, and because in the end, it was his behaviour that allowed him to be thought a real Death Eater by the Slytherin and Voldemort during all those years. The way he mistreated you, Harry, had left no doubt in Voldemort's mind about Severus' loyalties. Thanks to that, Severus has been able to spy for two years, and his information has been invaluable. It won't erase your bad memories, but that's an explanation." Albane ended her speech in a soft tone.

* * *

When severus joined Hermione before dinner, she was nearly asleep in the armchair. It prompted him to tell her, "Hermione! Don't sleep now! You need to eat first!"

"I'm not hungry," she managed to answer. She only wanted to snuggle up against him and sleep.

"Yes, my dear, we're going to do all of this, but between snuggle and sleep, there's the word 'eat'."

Hermione's mental defences were non-existent, and it worried Severus. He took her in his arms, comfortably installed her against him, and fed her, alternating between tender words and authority. He knew she would rebel against the latter. It allowed Hermione, whose eyelids had a tendency to close without permission, to remain awake and eat what Severus considered just enough, though she thought it a gigantic meal. When Severus carried her to their bedroom, he found with stupefaction that she had fallen into a deep sleep before they reached it. She didn't wake while he took her clothes off so that she'd be more at ease to sleep.

He hesitated a bit though when it came to her underwear, he didn't know how she'd react when she'd wake up. However, he knew that he couldn't sleep if but one fabric barrier remained between them. There never had been one since they'd become lovers, so why should they begin with such nonsense now that they were in their home? So he took off the rest of her clothes. She moved slightly, instinctively coming closer to the middle of the bed. He quickly undressed, grabbed a book, and lay down next to her for she was becoming agitated. As soon as she snuggled against him, she were quieter, her breathing became slow and deep, and a half-smile was seen on her lips.

Severus, on the other hand, only had the quarter of the bed, what with her wriggling, but one could sleep on a forty centimetres bed, couldn't they? He just needed not to move. He sighed. He was a bit exasperated, as usual, but she really needed the sleep …

When she woke up, Hermione was surprised to see that the sun was already so high in the sky. Had she missed breakfast?

"Not only breakfast, but I fear you're late for lunch as well, my dear," Severus told her softly, propped against the door's frame. "But I insist that you eat properly, so I took something for you."

A tray appeared on the bedside table. The aromas rising from it titillated Hermione's nose. She sat up straight, but one second later, she gripped the sheet to cover herself in front of a sardonic Severus.

"My dear! I seem to recall that I've already seen all of this. And this isn't the first time that you have woken up in the nude in my bed, is it?"

"It … it's not the same," Hermione said, blushing. "When … we … well … you …"

"It's easier when I'm near you, wearing the same outfit, and just after we've made love? Well, if it can help you to relax …"

He had approached the bed while he was speaking, and his tone told Hermione what his intentions were.

"What about my lunch?" Hermione protested weakly. She knew her own desire would give in to his determination.

"We'll heat it up," he whispered before he took possession of her lips.

_Happy New Year to all of you._


	28. Passion and Authority, Always

_Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to Jo_

_Story by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion and beta'ed by Tanit (what would I do without her ?)_

**Chapter 28: Passion and Authority, Always.**

Severus had been put through agony the previous night as Hermione had snuggled herself against him to sleep more comfortably. He'd awoken several times with the strong desire to wake his beautiful companion up in an entirely naughty way, but he'd checked himself, he knew she needed her sleep. He now had every intention to set his desire free. He wanted to make her his here, at the Centre, in their chalet, where they could openly be together without fearing to be caught or denounced. Her mouth was soft under his, and their tongues were relentlessly seeking each other.

Hermione had discreetly tackled the buttons of his shirt, wanting to feel his skin on her. When at least she had his shirt open, she made him take it off, completely ignoring his protestations: he had begun to stroke her breast and didn't want to stop. She interrupted their kiss to tell him in a tone that wouldn't tolerate any argument, "You undressed me last night, while I was sleeping, it's my turn to get you naked!" She pushed his hands away from her body. "You don't get to touch me as long as you're not naked!"

Severus moaned out of frustration, but she didn't care. She needed to feel his skin against her own too much, without anything between them. She sighed with contentment when finished undressing him; Severus had retaliated by refusing to move one finger in helping her. He was savouring Hermione's initiative and he very much wanted to know how far she'd dare to go. She began to explore his masculine body slowly with her hands and mouth. Instinctively, she looked for those caresses and kisses that would get contented sighs out of him. He'd closed his eyes, tasting each of her caresses, each of her kisses. He wanted her to set the pace and was only brushing his fingers against her skin. It was his way to thank her for taking such good care of him. Soon, his body was on fire; he only wanted for her to choose herself a position for their union, something she'd never dared to do.

Hermione had an idea of what he was waiting for, but she felt uneasy about it. She could hardly imagine that she could be the one to unite them and not him. Because of this, she put her head in the curve of his shoulder and her arms around his neck. Severus perfectly understood her meaning, that she didn't dare yet.

"One day, you'll give me that gift, my dear, when you want to, I'm not in a hurry."

Sometimes, she had the feeling that she was daydreaming! Was this the same man who was so uncompromising and impatient in his dungeon, and such a skilled and patient lover in bed?

He smoothly turned her on her back and covered her body with his own. He knew that she adored this. She opened herself, smiling with gratitude at his heat insinuating itself inside of her. Even if his desire had intensified since the previous night, he wanted for the pleasure to last; he wanted them both to remember for a very long time their first union in their home. He was kissing her, his tongue imitating the slow rhythm of his hips. She had put her hands on his hips, urging Severus to go faster, but he resisted this tempting invitation in his desire for something else.

He tenderly turned her on her belly and penetrated her again, quickly, and as deep as he could go. This sudden intrusion nearly provoked Hermione's orgasm, and she had to grab the bed sheet to prevent herself from howling. She'd have liked him to finish right now, to give her the relief she was waiting for. On the contrary, he seemed intent to delay their mutual pleasure, often lingering in her entrance, doing nothing more than short forays in her depth, which made her cry. But soon, Severus couldn't be satisfied with this rhythm anymore. He snaked his arm under Hermione's hips to slightly lift them while he abruptly accelerated his movements. He was rewarded by a long howl of bliss from Hermione. The abrupt tension of the soft feminine body under him set his own pleasure off.

* * *

They were wrenched out of their tender torpor by Hermione's hunger. While she was eating, Severus introduced her to the Dictator, so to speak. 

"But what are we going to do?" she said, horrified, when he finished his tale. "Anyway, I've planned to work for my NEWTs during the holidays! I've prepared a full timetable of work for me, and I'm already late!"

"Hermione, we have to work on our common magic, and we've already lost the whole morning! We must train every day so that you'll be able to face him without you being exhausted like yesterday evening. So your revisions for NEWTs, which are in six months, can wait! Go and dress up, we're going to the Silvery Circle!"

"What about my holiday homework?"

"Later! There's a superb library here where you'll find every answer to your questions, and no, I'm not going to show it to you now. Training first, it's more important!"

"Might I remind you that I take the NEWTs at the end of the school year! How to you want me to succeed if I don't work during the holidays?" she protested.

"Hermione,even if you didn't do your holiday homework, you'd pass the NEWTs with flying colours. I should know, shouldn't I? Out with you! Put your coat on and let's go. Besides, I must point out to you that you'll have to attend dinner tonight, for a lot of people would like to speak with you, and your friends gave me funny looks when I came alone! Hurry now!"

Hermione got dressed and thought about what has been revealed to her. She understood better now what kind of pressure Harry had had to face. He had to defeat Voldemort, and she, with Erwin, had to defeat the Dictator. But … she wasn't ready for this! She needed time! Couldn't she take her NEWTs, then work her magic with Erwin here?

"My dear, did Voldemort give time to Harry during the Triwizard Tournament? At the Ministry of Magic? Are you telling me that _he_ could study and face his nightmares two years ago, and that you can't study for your NEWTs and learn to use your Lendoren magic in the same time? I believe that you are a bit more intelligent than him, Hermione!"

Hermione shot him a terrified look, she didn't feel up to par at all.

He hugged her briefly and said, "The only thing that could assuage your fear is for you to succeed at the Silvery Circle while being less tired than yesterday. Cease to brood over it and concentrate to link us quicker this time, understood?"

His tone had hardened and was more like his dungeon voice. This caused Hermione's eyes to blaze. She sharply replied, "You'd better be with me this time!"

She bolted out of the chalet, very much determined to show Severus that she could make progress. Severus sighed and followed her. Why was anger the only way to have her go beyond her fear? Her habit of panicking even before there were sine's of danger was rather annoying.

They walked silently until the falls, but this silence was a lot heavier than the day before. Hermione was angry with Severus, who one moment made passionate love to her, and next moment only thought of work, work, and work. She was also terrified by what he'd revealed to her. And to think that he'd been having this burden on his shoulders for nearly twenty years! She'd never given their age difference much thought until now. They spoke so easily about everything, it was even often easier to talk to him about anything than to Harry, Ron, or even Ginny.

As for Severus, he was piqued that he couldn't put Hermione's fears to rest without confronting her and get a reaction out of the Gryffindor in her. Thank Merlin that his companion wasn't a snivelling woman! On the contrary, she pulled her claws out and fought with all her might.

"You'd better not dally behind!"

Severus immediately felt her link them and take control of the link. She was angry enough for him to want to make himself small and to obey without protesting. This was a disagreeable sensation, one that he hadn't felt in a long time.

'Perfect,' he thought. If he only uttered a wrong word, he would get figuratively slapped through their link.

"Exactly, my dear. So, you wanted to work, didn't you?" Hermione complained. "Get to work now!"

Well, he'd been slapped through their link. He set his mind on concentrating on what Hermione wanted to do.


	29. Gusts

_Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to Jo_

_Story by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion and beta'ed by Tanit _

**Chapter 29. Gusts.**

Hermione consented to stop working only when the night started to fall. They were manipulating air, water, and fire. Earth was a bit more of a problem because Hermione had worked less with this element at school. She was obviously not as tired as their first attempt had left them, unlike him. She'd quickly learnt to lean on him, but she'd always been a fast learner. If only she could link their powers without using anger as a trigger, it'd be far better!

"Then stop making me angry and we'll see how it works," Hermione replied.

"And you, stop trembling even before danger is upon us, my dear. Prepare yourself the best you can and you'll be even better when you come face to face with danger. Now, how about eating?"

Harry, Ginny and Ron warmly welcomed Hermione when she arrived with Severus. The latter felt like he was transparent, and the feeling irritated him to no end.

"Well, now, you know how I felt the first six years I've spent at Hogwarts," Hermione told him through their link, her voice laced with irony. "At last, you know why you're being ignored, a fact I didn't have when I was eleven."

Severus cast her a dark look, but refused to let go of her hand. It was time her friends accepted that they were companions.

"And it's time for you to accept they will remain my friends in spite of our link. It's with them that I've faced Fluffy, the Devil's Snare, McGonagall's chess set where Ron had sacrificed himself for Harry, your stupid potions riddle …"

"Stupid? You're exaggerating!"

"Now. I solved it in less than one minute, so it was stupid. I've done all of this so that Harry could defeat Voldemort. You know, Harry thought it would be you that he'd meet down there with the Philosopher's Stone."

"I knew I had the villain's role since the beginning!"

"Of course, you were the villain. They've always defended me against that scum named Malfoy, while you were overprotecting him like a mother hen!"

"Hermione! I hope you're not going to dwell on past things?" he moaned.

"I'll dwell on them until you understand why you'd better smile when you meet them, understood?"

Severus sighed deeply. Why, but why was his companion best friend with that git James Potter's son?

"Severus Snape!" Hermione yelled through their link. It was the first time that she used his complete name. "If I ever heard you say such things again, I swear you'll sleep on the couch. And not just for one night."

"You don't know what I went through when I was at Hogwarts because of the Maraudeurs," he yelled back at her.

"True," Hermione admitted. "But you refusal to get to know Harry better because he's his father's son! It's totally unfair! And don't tell me you were perfectly innocent either. First, you're a Slytherin, and I was told that you were very much involved in the Dark Arts. So, if you were as nice as Draco Malfoy is, you might understand that, in my opinion, Harry's father, Sirius and Lupin deserve the mitigated circumstances."

The Lendoren were stupefied. The room was full of unusual draughts. They were watching Severus and Hermione with incredulous eyes, they seemed to be so angry with each other. Only Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't worry too much. They were just commenting aloud.

"Hogwarts' draughts has followed us up until here," Harry said quietly.

"Yesterday was a day to remember," Ginny added. "It's been the first day without draughts in a long time."

"Do you think we need to bring the scarves now, or will they calm down before long?" Ron sounded while a violent gust was making him to squint.

«Do these quarrels often happen?" Albane was worried.

She was taken aback when they burst out laughing right in front of her.

"Sorry," Ginny said. "The unusual day was yesterday, when it seems that they didn't quarrel, or at last not when we were close to them. They quarrel no less than two to three times a day. Hermione has already sent half the students to Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. Our nurse, Madam Pomfrey, has never seen such an epidemic of colds and flu!"

The wind died down, and Hermione flushed with shame. She hadn't shown her best side to the Community members. She was crossed with not only herself but with Severus as well for having put her in such a position! And to see Harry, Ginny and Ron broadly smiling and slightly mocking them, didn't improve her mood. She only started to relax when she saw Albane turn to Severus and tell him with irony, "So, Erwin, to have a companion didn't make your temper better as far as I can see. And Hermione, we understand that Erwin may sometimes be terribly annoying. No later than yesterday …" she didn't finish her sentence and glanced sideways at him.

"Why am I always the guilty party?" Severus protested. "You're not the one whose ears are assailed by yelling every day or so!"

Harry, Ginny and Ron had to stop themselves from laughing when seeing the outraged expression of the man who was still their Potions Master. But for once, he was the target of the others' critics.

Severus rolled his eyes in front of what he considered being too much injustice, but some quarrels were better kept between Hermione and him. Though he itched to include the three students standing in front of him in an argument, just to have them spill the beans about, for instance, that Polyjuice Potion story.

Albane felt they were treading on dangerous grounds and cut the discussion short by introducing Hermione to the Community members whom she didn't know yet. Hermione was happy to see her friends and to show them that, in spite of the previous draughts, she was happy. When they asked her what she knew, she answered, a grimace on her face, "Harry, I now have a better understanding of what you had to put up with since our foray into the Ministry for Magic. You have Voldemort, and I have the Dictator. But I think I'm lucky," she added after a while. "When I fight the Dictator, I won't be alone, Erwin will be with me."

"I thought you were the stronger one," Ginny asked, curious.

"True, but when we use the same magic together, and not only our telepathic link, we're even stronger. I feel like I could move mountains."

"And who's the boss?" Harry asked.

"Me," she answered fiercely. "For once, I say, he does."

They all burst out laughing at that comment, which hadn't been lost on anyone, especially Severus, Albane and Marcus, as well as Vera and Oleg.

"She needs them to keep her balance, Erwin," Vera said softly. "Ginny and Harry are genuinely worried for her, especially after what's been revealed yesterday."

"I realise that," Severus sighed. "I'm not delighted with it, but I imagine that I will have to put up with it."

"Don't let your judgment be distorted by your past experiences, Erwin," Oleg said. He was one of the Lendoren who had welcome Erwin when he became one of them at his seventeenth birthday. He knew how much Erwin had changed since that time and that he was still the kind of person who held grudges like other horded gold, especially against those who had spoiled his Hogwarts years.

Severus shot him a dark look, but didn't answer. For the second time in his life, he felt like he had lost control of it. The first was when he reached his seventeenth birthday; he'd found himself brutally deprived from a big part of his magic, and in danger of losing his life if his close friends, all Death Eaters like him, found out about this. He'd lived since in fear. He'd also tasted the bitterness of seeing the other Lendoren happy in their companionship, while he was the only remaining single man. And when, step by step, the Community had understood that his great power could only exist to destroy the Dictator, he had thought that he'd reached the bottom of life. That was not true though, he now had to put up with Potter! Or Harry, he had to call him Harry if he didn't want to be flayed alive by Hermione! Hermione, his only light, his happiness, after all those years of being single, if only in his heart. He wished she hadn't chosen to be best friends with Harry.


	30. Christmas

_Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to Jo_

_Story by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion and beta'ed by Tanit_

**Chapter 30. Christmas**

On Christmas' Eve, Hermione agreed to stop working earlier than usual, for Severus had told her that everyone would be at the Silvery Circle at midnight to perform a ballet all together. That would count like working. Besides, those days spent working had been very productive. Hermione had mastered the elements, she didn't wear herself out as quickly as before and she needed his support less and less. Their combined efforts mad them a formidable pair, they knew it, but would it be enough against the Dictator, the crucible for Dark Magic?

Hermione and Severus had found a compromise for her holiday homework; she did the same as Harry, Ron and Ginny. Malko and Erich were impatient to play Quidditch with those three, and they'd decided to help them to get through their pile of homework quicker by pointing them to the right books in their library. That way, they spared the students the time it would take to look for the right references by themselves. If needed, they would even give them additional information or explanations. What one wouldn't do for playing Quidditch?

Ron and Harry brought all their notes to Hermione to help her with her homework under Severus' irritated eyes; they'd taken care to give her their Potions notes first. Hermione was torn between doing everything by herself, and use the material the boys had kindly given her.

"Come on, Hermione, you can't refuse! Think of all our essays that you've reread and corrected without the professors noticing. Just for once, let us help! And you'll be able to work more with Sn— er, Erwin," Harry stammered. He had had a hard time uttering that name, but he and Ron had been thoroughly lectured by Ginny on the subject. Severus himself had started to call them by their first names, so they ought to do the same, even if it was a bit awkward at the beginning.

When Harry mentioned that Hermione had reread all the boys' homework, Severus shot her a dark look, and she nearly stuck out her tongue at him like a child would do. She knew him to be formidable when he suspected some cheating, but it seemed that they'd been clever enough during all theses years not to have him suspect anything.

"You must be doing it on purpose, Harry!" Hermione interjected, lightly smiling.

"Me?" Harry asked, pulling an innocent face, while Ron was turning redder and redder from trying to restrain his laugh. "I don't understand what you're speaking about," he added, broadly smiling. He kept his eyes on her, for he knew that he'd burst out laughing if he ever looked at Erwin who was still sitting in the armchair.

Hermione shook her head and simply said, "Go to the Hall now that you've reached your goal. Don't believe an instant that I couldn't send you to there with a strong draught. However, the landing could be a bit harsh!"

She neatly closed the chalet's door and kept her eyes down on her friends' notes. She was on the verge of laughing out loud. Harry had purposely mentioned in front of Erwin that their homework had systematically been overseen, reread and made better by Hermione.

"Hermione, tell me that you, at last, won't stoop to using their homework to write your owns?"

"Erwin, you choose. Either I use this solution for my homework, or we sacrifice half of the days so that I can do it. Or maybe you'd rather that I go to bed in the middle of the night, after I'm done with my homework. Anyway," she added, soberer, "I'll have to tackle Arithmancy and Runes by myself since neither Harry, nor Ron take those subjects."

Severus was in a corner. He was very insistent that they work full time on their magic, but he didn't want her to be exhausted; he liked their talks in front of the hearth after dinner, Hermione snuggled up against him. Said discussions always lead to carnal love and passion.

"What good would it do to you to get a 'T' for identical work?" he grumbled.

"Erwin, we've been doing this for six years and a half, and you've never known. You could lay our essays side by side on a table and compare them. I defy you to find who has cheating on whom. Even Professor McGonagall can't make it out, though she's known since last year. Besides, since she's known, we've refined our technique," she said, looking pensive.

Severus rolled his eyes but didn't add anything. If he had to choose between very cleverly copied essays—he had to admit it since he'd already compared their essays in the past—which would give him time to indulge in his favourite pastime—to seduce Hermione and have his fill of her, and to see her coming back exhausted from the library after she'd done her homework, in no mood for making love, he didn't hesitate. They would cheat, but they'd rather go on being so good at hiding it. As for him, he'd go on fulfilling her without impeding her sleep.

* * *

Christmas Eve dinner was a joyous affair. A little before midnight, they put on warm clothes and went for the Silvery Circle. Harry, Ron and Ginny were astonished to see such an enchanting place. It was even more grandiose by night, with the moon light making the falls look more silvery than usual. Nobody could have told who had begun, but animal couples made of a Patronus-like substance, just looking more real, were wandering in the air effortlessly. They moved away from each other to form a circle when two unicorns joined them. They looked alive, and their white horn—instead of the golden horn of the real animals—showed that they were the product of a more powerful magic. 

Time wasn't for seduction but for camaraderie with the other animals. The ballet then started again, before it froze a few minutes later, when balls of fire went up from the ground and exploded like Muggle fireworks. The only moving animals that remained were the unicorns, which seemed to play between the balls of fire. Harry, Ron and Ginny were flabbergasted, and noticed that the other Lendoren, whether in couple or alone, were too. The show seemed to be entirely new to them. It stopped after a while, but not before the unicorns had put their heads on each other's withers, an obvious sign of tenderness. Everyone looked in Severus' and Hermione's direction. They felt like they were the only ones in the world. Hermione had closed her eyes and was relaxed in her companion's arms, whose cheek was leaning against hers. They looked in each other's eyes a long time, and then they gently kissed. There was no breeze.

Albane discreetly motioned them to leave the clearing, except for Hermione and Severus who were acting as if they were alone in the world. Harry, Ron and Ginny were still marvelling at what they'd seen, but it didn't prevent them to notice that the Community was both astounded and amazed at the show. When Ginny asked Albane about it, the latter answered her, "Certainly, you did notice that the two unicorns looked more solid than the other animals, didn't you?"

"Yes, they seemed nearly alive."

"That in itself gives us an idea of how powerful they are when they're together. But you must know that to, say, materialise those animals as much as possible, we use magic based upon water. Magic based upon air is used to make them move. You need to be powerful enough to use the two brands of magic together. We all are, but with different degrees, which can be seen by the consistency of our animals and the speed with which they move. What's remarkable is that they've used magic based upon fire at the same time. The balls of fire that you saw were very real, and could have burnt us if we'd touched them. They can use the three brands of magic at the same time, and as far as I know, only the founders of Hogwarts could do that. They've been able to do that with only a few days of training. That's enough for us to have no more doubts about the upcoming war against the Dictator. They're the ones who'll have to face him. The only thing that we don't know is when. Let's just hope it'll happen after the spring equinox, when Hermione will get all her powers.

"But … they can sweep anyone away with those powers of theirs, can't they?

"We're not speaking about any normal wizard, Ron. The Dictator is as powerful as us. His powers are based upon Dark Magic's foundation, fear and death. I fear that the war will be very balanced, and its end is uncertain. As is the end of the fight between Harry and Voldemort."


	31. The Hogwarts Defences

_Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to Jo_

_Story by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion and beta'ed by Tanit _

**Chapter 31. The Hogwarts Defences. **

When time came to leave the Silvery Circle, Hermione felt her heart becoming heavy. She'd spent marvellous moments there. Moments of pride for her magic, which had grown in power, moments of pure passion with Erwin, moments of laugh with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Erwin had insisted that they christen every room in their chalet; Hermione had sometimes felt a bit ashamed, and feared that someone would come into their chalet without warning. He had had to persuade her with his own "means", and she had to admit that the rugs in front of the fire were indeed more than soft enough for their naked and intimately joined bodies.

She would fondly remember those moments of pure tenderness, pure love near the silvery falls at Christmas Eve. And what to say about her blush on Christmas morning, when Harry had asked her about the gifts she'd received.

"It's … it's private."

Ginny had stomped on Harry's foot to keep him silent, for she'd seen Hermione's embarrassment and had a better idea than the boys about Erwin's attentiveness; hence she guessed that his gifts to his lover were probably inspired by said attentiveness. She'd always talked a lot with Hermione at Hogwarts, and her friend had confided her, not in so many words but clearly enough, that Erwin and she made love every day. So, if Hermione was blushing so deeply, it could only mean that Erwin's gifts weren't only for Hermione's benefit. His small smile at that very moment confirmed the hypothesis. However, her legs weren't long enough to reach Ron's feet when the latter protested, "Hermione, you've always received personal gifts for Christmas, so why are you making a mystery of it now?"

"Ron!" Hermione cried, blushing even more, though it seemed physiologically impossible, while Severus cocked an interrogative eyebrow. "I'll make a mystery of them if I want to!"

"I didn't know," Severus softly said aloud, "that you've already received this kind of gift for Christmas, Hermione."

"Oh, no. You aren't going to take part in his games, are you?" Hermione moaned.

"I thought that you spoke about everything with Harry and Ron?"

"Ginny, please!" Hermione begged her friend.

"Ron, leave Hermione and her gifts alone. I'm sure you'd be the one blushing if I were to describe them to you."

That did the trick, Ron understood that Hermione's gifts could indeed be very, very personal this year, and a blush started to creep up his own face. Severus's smirk widened. He wasn't embarrassed if Ginny knew about his gifts to Hermione. They were a lover's gifts, nothing else. His eyes met Ginny's ones, but the younger Weasley remained unfazed.

* * *

Hermione was started out of her reverie by Severus who was snaking his arms around her waist, as was his habit, and whispering in her ear, "Did you like your holiday, my dear?"

"Very. Too much, maybe," she sighed.

"Why?" he asked, concern in his voice.

She'd learned to read the different tones of his voice. Said tone would have been qualified of hard before the holidays, but now, she heard his well concealed concern.

"Because it'll be difficult to go back to Hogwarts, to attend lessons, to do homework, to be separated from you during the day."

"Just come back to your rooms more often, Hermione. And nights will belong only to us, without lessons, without homework …"

He was peppering her neck with small kisses while talking to her, and tightened his hold on her.

"Days will be long for me too, my dear, especially when you'll be wearing my gifts."

Hermione couldn't help her blush. But when would she be able to think of their status as lovers without blushing? That was turning into an annoying habit.

"I hope never." Severus, from behind her, was bursting out laughing. "You're adorable when you're embarrassed and snuggled against me, trying to hide your blush from me. This situation allows me to take even more advantage of you."

He'd turned her to face him while talking, and he put his lips on hers. The more the seconds passed, the more feverish the ballet of their tongues became, and their bodies got closer. Desire had taken a very powerful hold of them once more. Severus couldn't prevent himself from swearing when someone knocked at the door of their chalet. He glanced at the clock and noticed with chagrin that it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

As soon as they were back at school, Hermione felt something different in the Hogwarts walls. She couldn't find the right words to express her feeling, but she thought she perceived different magical auras inside the walls themselves. She turned to Severus; he was looking at her attentively.

"What is it?" she asked. "Another secret?"

"That's Hogwarts defences, Hermione, nothing more, nothing less. We expected you to feel them one day. It's probable that you'll have to reinforce them soon. We expect an attack from the Dictator on the school defences. He knows that I'm at Hogwarts, that Harry is at Hogwarts, this year is the best moment to attack."

"But, how will I do that, to reinforce Hogwarts defences?" Hermione stammered.

"You feel them, thus you can strengthen them. It isn't more complicated than manipulating air or water. You can do wonders with both of them, so it shouldn't be a problem. But you'll do it only if I can't keep them up alone."

"Why? Are you afraid that I'll do something stupid?" she growled.

Harry, Ron and Ginny bent their heads. Those two were really gifted for quarrelling. Any innocuous remarks could start the bonfire. Harry and Ron had admitted during those Christmas holidays that their cantankerous Potions Master truly loved Hermione, and that their friend was equally in love with the dour teacher. They really seemed very happy together. What the two boys couldn't wrap their minds around was the regularity of their arguments.

"Hermione," Severus resumed, exasperated, "when will you stop taking everything I say personally? It's tiring in the long run!"

"Well, why don't you explain?"

"We want you to remain hidden from the Dictator as much as possible, and before you yell at me again, let me tell you something for the last time: you're the most qualified person to fight him, that is on condition you take me with you. But our aim is to unsettle him, to push him to come here as the Victor. He'll just do that if he thinks he'll only have to fight me. He knows that I alone cannot take him down. However, he knows that it'll be a lot more difficult to face the both of us. He isn't a coward, but not unlike Voldemort with Harry, he'd rather do without confronting us. As long as he feels like he has the upper hand, he'll make mistakes, which will be to our advantage."

Hermione felt both relaxed and anguished when she heard this. Harry knew how she felt: just like him. But he also knew it was easier for him since he had Ginny with him. He was waiting to confront Voldemort serenely, but with determination. He'd do his best when the time comes. And if it wasn't enough, well …. That's why Harry came closer to Hermione, put a hand on her shoulder and told her, "You'll grow accustomed to it, even to this, believe me. You'll be as ready as me when the time comes. Leave the details for the great strategists," he said while pointing to Severus, "let them hatch diabolic plans. You very well know that we'll go head first into troubles like we did the six previous years, and that all those meticulously prepared plans will be shattered."

Hermione stared at him with gratefulness in her eyes, while Severus looked upset at the idea that Potter might be right. He had the premonition that the trio, or quartet if you counted Ginny, would surprise everyone once more. He simply said, "Just tell me if you run into trouble. She doesn't stand a chance alone against the Dictator," he said, watching Harry in the eyes. "Only us together have a chance to win."

"I know," Harry answered quietly. "But you won't have time to choose if you'll play the professor's part or Erwin's part."

"Don't try and take advantage of it!" Severus replied. "This could cost you a lot!"

* * *

The days went by at Hogwarts, punctuated by lessons, homework, work on their magic. Severus and Hermione trained on being discreet. They now managed to link themselves, even when they were physically apart from each other. McGonagall had the fright of her life when she saw a splendid fire-made unicorn coming out of the hearth in the teachers's room, and gambolling around said room. Her cry made Severus jump, lose his concentration, and the rug where the unicorn had been standing sported a burn. Hermione made fun of him about this more than once, especially when he wasn't up to par with what she expected from him. 


	32. Passion in the Dungeons

_The characters belong to Jo, the story to kelokelo, the translation to septentrion and the betaing to Tanit_

_I'm so sorry for the delay, but Tanit's webmail and mine didn't want to communicate together anymore, and it took us a while to figure it out. _

**Chapter 32. Passion in The Dungeons.**

During the following weeks, Severus waited for an opportunity to make one of his fantasies come true, the one involving those two little pieces of lace he'd offered to Hermione. She'd said she wanted to use them for a special occasion, but he already had a special occasion planned in his mind, one that which he didn't want to reveal to her beforehand. If she ever caught wind of it, he was sure she'd try to stop him from realising it. He only had to pick a favourable day to implement it, when the Gryffindors were in his last class of the day.

After several weeks, by the end of February, he lost patience and acted in an underhand manner. That day, he settled the clock to wake them up late, and they had to dress hastily. He tossed her the lacy underwear. She cast him a dark look; he made as if he was going to lose his temper and said, "Hermione! I tossed you the first underwear I caught in the drawer. Well, you can lose time and change them, but I warn you, I won't write you a word of excuse for your tardiness!"

He hadn't lied about tossing her the first underwear he'd caught in the drawer, he'd put them on top of the rest himself the day before.

* * *

He was tense when his last class with the Gryffindors began that day. It wasn't out of anger but out of desire. He wanted her to be as impatient as he was when the lesson finished so that her inhibitions would have fled by then.

As soon as she started with her potion, Hermione felt Erwin's virtual caresses on her neck. She looked daggers at him, but he didn't look her way. He seemed to pay a great attention to his students' cauldrons and didn't miss an occasion to rail the colour of their potions. He really seemed to act as usual, but she knew the caresses were very real, and she could now felt them on all her body. He was aware that she wouldn't dare retaliate in a classroom full of students. Nonetheless, she tried to reason with him through their link.

"Erwin, stop! How am I supposed to concentrate on my potion?"

"As you wish, my dear. Wouldn't it be a pity, should you fail your potion for once?"

He was teasing her, and this did nothing to reassure her. What was on his mind? His face was as expressionless as ever, and the students didn't notice a thing, but Hermione was utterly conscious of her parted lips and of her ever shorter breath.

His caresses were getting more insistent and intimate. Severus thanked Merlin for his teaching robes that were efficiently concealing his desire for Hermione, which his trousers alone couldn't do anymore. This lesson felt slower than any other. He was fuelling their mutual desire using caresses that soothed and exacerbated it alternately.

When the clock hands reached the time the lesson ended, Hermione was out of herself. She was both angry with him for taking the liberty of arousing her during class, his class, and with herself for finding the moral strength to cut their link. She could have done it, but felt no desire to do so. In fact, right now, she wanted to go straight to her rooms with him and forfeit her time in the library. She'd let him to trouble her several times so much that her potion was orange instead of red, which astounded Harry and Ron. Harry whispered to her, while the students were packing their potions kit, "What's wrong, Hermione? I've seen the colour of your potion …"

"I'm going to kill him! I swear I'm going to kill him," she hissed. "He's going to pay for what he did tonight."

"Miss Granger, given the colour of your potion, I must ask you to stay behind."

Hermione's eyes were stormy, and she was hurling abuse at him through their link. It was hard, but she was managing to keep the draughts at bay, at least while there still were students in the classroom.

Severus kept watching her in the eyes and not answering her. He was only waiting for the other students to get out so that he could satisfy their mutual desire. Even though she was angry now, he knew that as soon as he would take her in his embrace, she would let it go. He came up to the door in order to carefully close it, but before he could reach it, he heard Hermione screech—there was no another word for it—the Silencing Spell and the door being magically closed. She was really angry and ready to retaliate to his inappropriate caresses. However, she kept quiet, even in their link, when he abruptly but sincerely told her, "My dear, I've been dreaming for weeks of seeing you wearing my Christmas gift. Please, don't ruin this wonderful moment with your inappropriate anger."

He took advantage of her astonishment to reach for her, to take her in his arms in a way that prevented her from moving, and passionately kissed her. Hermione moaned, half to protest and half because of the pleasure she felt. He forced her to open her mouth; time was not for softness but for bare passion. When he felt her capitulating, he gave her some space but only for him to undress her.

"Erwin," she moaned, shocked. "Not here."

He didn't even answer her, he was too busy kissing her and freeing her from her uniform. Quickly, she only had on her the clothing he wanted to see: a delicate black lace which complimented her breast rather than hiding it, and through which he could her nipples, hardened by her desire. Lower, the transparent lace didn't hide anything of her femininity, and above all didn't prevent him to reach for the soft roundness of her lower-back.

Hermione's cheeks were burning. She knew she shouldn't have let him have his way with her, but she didn't prevent his greedy hands from caressing her and his eyes from enjoying the view. He made her sit on a table edge, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips. However, she was impatient and waiting for the moment when he would take her to their rooms to possess her entirely. Only when he hold her arms away to encourage her to lie down on the table did she understand that he had no intention of going to their rooms. He was going to make love to her there, in his classroom.

When he slid his hand under the lace between her legs, a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth instead of the protest she had first intended to voice. Severus knew then that he'd won, that she'd let him do whatever pleased him, wherever he wanted. He pushed her in a more comfortable position on the table, tugged her lacy knickers aside with one hand and explored her femininity with his mouth. He heard her to stop breathing and felt her hips pushing up when he penetrated her with his tongue. She was on the verge of her climax, and he intended to take her there.

Hermione had lost conscience of anything that wasn't that inquisitive tongue that had her moaning. It wasn't long before she felt her peak approaching. She could only abandon herself to pleasure.

While Hermione was catching her breath with difficulty, eyes closed and hands still gripping the table, Severus quickly undressed, reluctantly took her lacy and soaked knickers off, and smoothly penetrated her. She'd reached a peak so high that she didn't realise it before he was entirely sheathed inside her. Her wide eyes only coaxed a sly grin out of Severus. He pushed her legs up to put them on his shoulders and started going back and forth inside her.

Hermione had never known she could feel so much pleasure so quickly after an orgasm, but his body was asking for more. They had closed their eyes to better concentrate on the sensation created by their joining, and were paying attention to their partner's reactions. Hermione revelled in Severus' powerful but controlled movements; Severus revelled in her complete abandon and her very welcoming heat. He accelerated little by little to make their fusion between their bodies last. However, their embrace became almost violent when their climax took over them, and their cries of relief echoed in the classroom.

Reality quickly caught with them, for the temperature was icy in the dungeons in February. Severus carried Hermione back to the warmth of their rooms. He Summoned their clothes so that no traces of their frolics remained in the classroom.

"You've went too far," Hermione growled, curled in his arms. But her anger had been quelled by the whirlwind of pleasure he'd brought upon her.

"I've been dreaming of it since Christmas, my dear. I wanted to enjoy my Christmas gifts to you, and I also wanted you to have better memories of the dungeons. You're magnificent, Hermione. I'm not ashamed to desire you that way, and neither should you."

"What about my potion? Did you want me to have poorer marks?"

"Marks don't count this year. What's important is what you'll do when the NEWTs come. We both know that your potion was a bit botched today, but I'll leave you alone when you take your exam."


	33. The Attack Begins

_Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to Jo_

_Story by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion and beta'ed by Tanit (what would I do without her?)_

**Chapter 33. The Attack Begins. **

It was a nice Spring day with the holidays due to begin in two weeks. Ginny and her friends were coming from the greenhouses, where they had had their Herbology class, when Ginny felt like being alone. She slowed her pace down and let them go ahead of her. Without realising it, she was heading for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Actually, she wasn't aware of anything but for the feeling it was essential that she went there.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were working in the library when Harry noticed the Gryffindors sixth year coming, but without Ginny. He asked them where she was, but all they could say was that Ginny was behind them while coming back to the castle. When they saw that she wasn't at dinner either, Hermione and Harry went to Gryffindor tower; they were so sure to find her there. Obviously, they were wrong. They went back to the Great Hall, but Ginny hadn't come there either. Hermione decided then to contact her companion: perhaps he would have information from the teachers? Perhaps she had a detention to serve?

"Erwin?" she asked softly.

"What are you looking for, my dear, instead of eating?"

"Ginny. Nobody seems to know where she is. I thought you might know something from the other teachers. Her last class was Herbology with Professor Sprout."

She didn't hear any answer, but she saw him leaning toward the Herbology Professor who shook her head.

"She left the class for the castle with her friends as usual, Hermione, and she doesn't have a detention. Madam Pomfrey hadn't seen her either. She didn't fight with Harry, did she?"

"No, not really, Erwin. There were no signs of a fight this morning, and I've been with Harry all day. Ginny was at lunch as well and everything was fine then."

"Where has Harry gone?" Severus was starting to be worried. He didn't know why, but he felt uneasy.

"To fetch the Maraudeur's Map to look for her."

* * *

Harry sighed with relief when he saw the label "Ginny Weasley" on the Map. What was she doing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? She didn't seem to be moving. He decided to go and see her. They could find Ron and Hermione later. When he arrived in the bathroom, there was no sign of Ginny, but her bag was there. He decided to take it before he went back to Gryffindor tower. Why did the Map mislead him?

When he grabbed the bag, he felt like being taken by an invisible hook in his belly; Ginny's bag had been made into a Portkey.

When the meal was finished, Ron and Hermione traded glances: they were more amused than worried. Harry and Ginny were certainly exasperating, but they thought that the couple was together and was taking advantage of Hermione's spare bedroom.

All of a sudden, Hermione felt a great cold taking hold of her and she shivered brutally. Ron was looking at her with astonishment. Without knowing, she'd taken her Lendoren appearance, and she couldn't take her "normal" appearance again.

"Hermione," Erwin said in a peremptory voice, "the defences are going down, you must back them up. Where is Potter?"

Gryffin also had felt the defences crumpling. It was the day before the spring equinox, they had to wait for midnight, when Hermione would receive all her powers. Until then, they'd have to survive, while trying to avoid … well, everyone.

"I … I don't know, Erwin! I can't change back to my normal appearance, and the Gryffindors have begun to ask questions."

"Go and fetch the Maraudeur's Map with Ron, and before you go anywhere, tell me what you see on it. Hurry!"

"But, what about the defences?"

"Too late, the cold is the proof that the Dictator is already here. He'll seek me first, then you if he knows about your existence. He mustn't find us before midnight. Go, now!"

He wasn't very articulated at that moment, but he couldn't lose time.

While she was running in Hogwarts corridors with Ron, she tried to carry on her conversation with Erwin.

"Why midnight?"

"Because tomorrow is the Spring equinox, Hermione." He was getting impatient. "Only then will you possess all your powers. We must avoid him until that moment."

"But … Harry? Ginny?»

«I don't know, Hermione, but I think he has them. They're bait, but unfortunately, we can't go to free them yet. Well, that map?"

"We're not arrived yet."

"Hurry!"

"Will we be alone?"

"No, the Community's arrived, and the Order of the Phoenix as well. I doubt the Dictator has come alone. Voldemort will be there with the Death Eaters."

"It happens tonight?" Hermione started to panic.

"Tonight, Hermione." Severus' tone was scathing. "You mustn't reveal yourself before midnight. There are only two exceptions: if my or Harry's lives are in danger. We need Harry to kill Voldemort, and you need me to vanquish the Dictator. Don't use your Lendoren magic as long as you can so that he won't be able to locate you."

Ron didn't know about the conversation of course, but he noticed Hermione had become paler and paler. She was distraught by the time they came to Gryffindor tower. She grabbed his arm and whispered, "It's for tonight, Ron. Voldemort, the Dictator, and all that jazz."

Ron's eyes took the form of saucepans. He was sure he'd landed in a nightmare, which wasn't that far from reality.

"The Map, Hermione," Severus screamed. "Where are they?"

"Quick, Ron, the Map!"

They found it in Harry's trunk, with his Invisibility cloak. Ron put the cloak in one of his big pockets, just in case.

They saw the two labels of Harry and Ginny above Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; they weren't moving. Hermione told it to Erwin, who forbade them to go there.

Hermione was thinking quickly. If the Dictator was there to catch Erwin, he would want to find him before midnight, and her as well, if he knew about her existence. Like Harry had told her during the holidays, what they needed to do now was to bluff and spoil all the strategists' plans. In this case, it meant going to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Her face took a determined look, and she dragged Ron with her.

"Where are you going?" Ron stammered.

"To Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," she answered in a determined voice.

"But … Erwin …"

"Can't forbid me anything. We must go."

Her mental shield was at its most potency; in spite of the intense cold, she was recovering part of her power. They weren't far from the bathroom when they had to hide. A Lendoren couple was guarding the door. Severus knew them, and she wasn't answering him anymore; he was going to try and prevent them from entering.

Ron took Harry's cloak from his pocket. Hermione cast him a grateful look, and they both slipped under it. They had grown up a lot and had to stoop to walk under it, but they went past the Lendoren couple without a hitch. However, they nearly gave themselves away when they heard Severus' voice.

"Any sign of them?"

"None, Erwin. Perhaps you worry for nothing. She's probably sulking in some corner out of frustration."

"Oh, no," Severus answered. "I'm pretty sure that they're trying to go in there. They've been getting around prohibitions under my nose for years. But as soon as I get hold of her, I'll give her a piece of my mind! I'm persuaded that they have some asset at their disposal that I don't know about yet."

He was furious and worried; Hermione could clearly feel it. But she couldn't reassure him. He was scanning the corridor, and though his eyes were set on the placer where they were standing, he didn't seem to have seen them. He ran to another corridor, thus giving them a free way to the bathroom door.


	34. The Discovery

_The characters belong to Jo, the story to kelokelo, the translation to septentrion and the betaing to Tanit_

**34. The discovery.**

Hermione and Ron came to a halt in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and searched the area. Neither Harry, nor Ginny were there, though their labels were visible on the Map right where they were standing. Hermione turned around slowly until she spotted Ginny's bag. It felt icy to her, which meant the Dictator's magic was on it. Did this mean that the bag had destroyed Harry and Ginny? She didn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. It was more probable was that it had taken them elsewhere while tricking the Map in believing that they were still here. The bag ought to be a Portkey, or something like that. But to go where? Not that far, if the iciness she felt from the Dictator's presence was any indication.

Ron watched Hermione thinking in front of Ginny's bag. He was scared beyond anything he'd felt until now. He didn't know anymore whom he'd preferred to meet first: Voldemort, the Dictator, or the Potions Master, who was bound to throw a fit if he found them there. Moreover, he felt nearly powerless when compared to Hermione, and he knew he wasn't as good as Harry, or even his little sister. In short, if some one should put out oneself to die, he should be the first to do it. It wasn't a very enjoyable idea, and he'd tried not to think of it, but now, he was up against the wall. Hermione suddenly grabbed his arm and asked him to visualize the Chamber of Secrets entrance. Effortlessly, he heard Harry asking to come into it in Parseltongue, he saw the long shoot they had slid down, but his memory couldn't go farther than the corridor in which Lockhart had tried to Obliviate them.

Hermione knew what she was doing wasn't very ethical, but she could see Ron's memory through Legilimency and managed not to see anything else. She Apparated the both of them without further ado and asked him in a whisper, "Is that it? Is it the Chamber's entrance?"

"Yes, but How—" Ron answered, dumbfounded.

"Shush, later. For now, let's go forward under the cloak."

They climbed over the five year old rock falls with difficulty and slowly made their way through the gap, their wands clutched in their hands. Hermione resisted the urge to protect herself from the growing cold by using Lendoren magic. However, the coldness around them proved that, once more, she'd thought correctly. The Dictator had come here, and didn't seem in a hurry to get in the upper grounds. She needed to know why.

They moved forward cautiously, and soon, they heard voices. They had their hearts in their mouths. They were back being two children not very sure of what they were doing. But like they did in their first year, they carried on moving, dodging the puddles here and there to not betray their presence. When at least they were in front of the door, they could hear the voices very clearly, and Ron nearly moaned out of anxiety. Voldemort, Death Eaters and … a being, if one could call it so, in front of whom Voldemort was stammering. He wasn't dreaming, the great Dark Lord, who had everyone bending in front of him, looked like a scolded child.

Ron and Hermione could hear snatches of conversation, but they didn't dare coming nearer. They started though when the Dictator's voice rose.

"Do you realise what you've done? We could have killed them at any time during the last nine months, and you didn't tell me? Shut up, Riddle, you imbecile! Find Snape's companion before midnight. It shouldn't be that difficult to find who turned seventeen nine months ago, should it? Kill the teachers, the Headmaster, the students if need be, but do find her and bring her to me. Right now! Then, you can take care of Potter," he said, pointing at two shapes on the ground.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters bowed and went at a running pace toward a corridor situated on their left. Only the Dictator remained with Harry's and Ginny's bodies.

Hermione and Ron felt relieved, but how to reach them? How to get them out without being caught? Before anything else, Hermione decided to warn Erwin about the coming attack. By instinct, she knew she would have to do it as discreetly as possible if she didn't want to be heard.

"Erwin," she whispered while gagging him, so to speak, through their link. "Listen to me. They're all under the castle. Voldemort's going up, he wants the list of Hogwarts students. Destroy everything that has birth dates on it. Hold on until midnight. I'm hidden with Ron. Harry and Ginny are alive but look unconscious."

She'd spoken very quickly and had shut up as soon as she saw the Dictator freeze. He could feel her, she was sure of it. She made Ron go back as quietly as possible. She wanted to keep the enemy in sight, but not to be too near to him. She looked at her watch: it was only 10 p.m. They had to stay hidden for two hours.

* * *

Severus felt like he was going mad. The whole Community and the Order members were there while the students had barricaded themselves in their common rooms. They could not find a clue about the whereabouts of Voldemort or his Death Eaters. As he heard the first cries of alert coming from the dungeons, he felt himself being gagged by Hermione. He also felt her cut their link a few seconds later. She hadn't told him where she was, but she'd given him important information and something to do. He turned around and dashed to the Deputy Headmistress' office where the list of the students, and hence their birth dates, could be found. He came across the Transfiguration teacher and told her, "Minerva, follow me to your office. We have papers to destroy."

Professor McGonagall didn't lose time in asking him why. Besides, her face wasn't an invitation for conversation. Harry, Ginny, Ron and above all Hermione had managed to escape his notice, the Death Eaters were attacking Hogwarts, and the Dictator was somewhere in the school. There was nothing in this to improve his mood, and McGonagall didn't want to be with him when his anger, mixed with his worry for his companion, would explode. When she'd learnt that someone even more terrifying than Voldemort did exist, and that her colleague, through his link with his companion, was the only one who could face "him", she knew instinctively that she would do whatever he would ask of her.

Unfortunately, the Death Eaters seemed to have accurate information: they already were in the Transfiguration teacher's office. As soon as they saw the two teachers, the fight started, unequal, for they were two to ten. Although they were both outstanding fighters, and although Severus made the best use he could of his Lendoren magic, they needed several minutes to get rid of the Death Eaters who were guarding the door. When at least they could come into the office, they knew at once that the enemies had found what they were looking for and had gone through a hole they'd made in the back wall. The racks with the students' files were empty, including the one mentioning Hermione's birth date.

Then they caught up with Dumbledore, who had already faced Voldemort. Their sparring match and magical duel had been interrupted by a Death Eater who had shouted, "Master, it's done. We've got them. We only need to read them."

Now, Dumbledore understood what it had been about.

"Do you know where she is?" he simply asked to Severus.

"Undoubtedly nearer to the Dictator than we are."

He cast a nervous glance at his watch, it was only eleven p.m. She had to stay hidden one more hour.

* * *

When Ron and Hermione heard hasty steps in the corridor in which the Death Eaters had disappeared, they grimaced but tried nonetheless to get closer to have a better idea of what was happening. They hadn't dared trying to save Ginny and Harry, who were still unconscious, and they had waited, their eyes riveted on the second hand of Hermione's watch. Voldemort came back, triumphant, with the most wanted answer.

"It's Hermione Granger!"

It was only eleven. She still had an hour to wait.

The Dictator skimmed the file and raised his head for the first time. Hermione and Ron barely checked a cry of horror. He was like an Egyptian mummy, but his eyes were the same red as Voldemort, or was it Voldemort who had his master's eyes?

His face showed a scornful rictus.

"We're going to finish it now. Wake them up."

He pointed at Harry and Ginny. Voldemort cast an _Ennervate_ on them, and they woke up slowly. They were so scared by what they saw that they couldn't move: they both recognised the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort was standing in front of them, along with a hooded horrible sight. Ginny huddled up against Harry, who felt protective of his girlfriend.

"This time, I will finish that Lendoren vermin," he said, sending a putrid breath in Harry's face. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Impossible! The couple is shaky. They'll never be able to get along enough to use their magic. So, tell me where Granger is, I want it to be over quickly."

_Rictus: Pronunciation: __'rik-t&s ; n ; __**1** the gape of a bird's mouth  
**2 a** the mouth orifice **b** a gaping grin or grimace_


	35. Pain

_Disclaimer : the characters belong to Jo Rowling, the story to kelokelo, the translation to septentrion, and the betaing to Tanit_

**Chapter 35. Pain.**

Harry knew at once that he had to empty his mind the best he could. If Voldemort knew how to use Legilimency, the Dictator—the creature couldn't be anything else than him—could too. He gritted his teeth and tried to forget everything. Out of fear and determination, he managed to protect his mind from the other's intrusion, and the Dictator quickly lost patience. He spoke to Voldemort in a dry tone, "Take care of his girlfriend. He'll be more talkative after a few minutes."

Ginny collapsed under the onslaught of the Cruciatus Curse. She felt like she was going to die right away, she was suffering so much. Harry was transfixed with horror. Ron and Hermione clang to each other so that they wouldn't move. Hermione felt anger coursing through her, like a cold rage. The Dictator and Voldemort would pay tonight for all the evil they'd been committing for years. She would make sure they'd find the payback very unsavoury.

As the seconds ticked by, Harry felt his determination grow, in spite of the pain inflicted on his girlfriend and the coarse laugh of the Death Eaters. At last, he could divert his eyes from Ginny's jolting body to stare at Voldemort, then at the Dictator before saying, "I don't know where she is, and even if I knew, I wouldn't tell. Besides, you won't be able to read it in my mind either. I'll get back at you a hundred times worse, Voldemort, for each second I pass here. As for you," he said, grimacing with disgust at the Dictator, "Hermione will personally take care of you. She doesn't even need her bloody companion for that."

The torture still lasted long minutes, but Harry's determination didn't lessen, quite the contrary. He started to use the link established by Voldemort to enter his mind. He knew then how Voldemort feared and hated the Dictator. The latter used him like he himself used his Death Eaters. No pity, sarcasms, the Cruciatus Curse …

Harry, mad with anger, began taunting Voldemort.

"So, Tommy, did you enjoy your daddy's last _Crucio_ to bring you into line?"

Voldemort started and took his wand off Ginny, who was lying on the ground, her eyes closed and moaning with pain.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're speaking about, Potter!"

"On the contrary. You're just good to obey orders, and …"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was struck by a _Crucio_ that made Voldemort's one feel like a simple graze. He felt like his bones would liquefy. However, a picture in his head helped him to cling to life: a mischievous face, framed with red hair, who was smiling at him with tenderness and love.

Ron and Hermione had buried their nails in the other's hand to not betray their presence. It was only 11.25 p.m. Still thirty-five minutes before she received all her powers. She blessed Harry who seemed, for once, to have understood he had to encourage the Dictator to believe Hermione and Erwin weren't happy together, and thus couldn't use their full potential.

Harry fainted after a few minutes of this torture. Ginny was still prostrate; she couldn't move, only cry at the sight of Harry. The Dictator was furious and ordered in an icy voice, "Let's go. We'll find her ourselves since these pathetic children faint with the lightest pain. You'd better hurry up, else you know what will happen to you."

They dashed in the corridor, following him. He looked like he was floating above the ground, not unlike a Dementor. Even Voldemort had taken to sprinting. As nothing was told about Harry and Ginny, the Death Eaters left them there without hesitating. Nobody wanted to be the one to ask the question.

Ron and Hermione got nearer slowly, still hidden by the invisibility cloak, lest some one would come back, but they were soon surrounded with silence. Hermione contacted Erwin through their link. "They're coming up, and the Dictator's with them this time. They've left Harry and Ginny alone here. He's persuaded that our magic won't fully work because he's convinced a Slytherin/Gryffindor couple can't work. Where can I find something to lessen the Cruciatus Curse's effects?"

"In my cupboard, take all the vials and use the one labelled 'Regenare'. You'll give half of it to each of them. It'll take five minutes to reduce the Cruciatus' effects, and they'll be able to fight. After that, you get up here and join me in the Great Hall. Take your Lendoren appearance, nobody will recognise you. If you come across Death Eaters, eliminate them by any means, though conventional means would be preferable."

Hermione and Severus both knew they didn't have time anymore to discuss who was right and who was wrong. They were using their link to guide each other to the location where she needed to go. She looted Severus' cupboard while Ron feverishly read the labels. At last, he found the one he was looking for. He didn't think anymore either, he was just obeying the instructions he was given. He gently poured half of the vial content in Ginny's mouth, then the rest in Harry's mouth. Hermione helped him by supporting their unconscious friends. She'd taken her Lendoren appearance, and her face had a very determined look on it. She put Ginny's head on her lap; Ron did the same with Harry. After a few minutes, they stirred. Harry opened his eyes. There was an expression of astonishment on his face.

"We've seen everything," Hermione said calmly. "We couldn't intervene because I must wait for midnight to get all my powers. I still have a quarter of an hour to wait."

"How long have you been here?" Ginny asked. She was getting stronger by the minute.

"You were still unconscious. It was around ten p.m."

"How did you come here without being caught?"

"We saw the Marauder's Map in the bathroom, but I was wary of Ginny's bag. I asked Ron to think of the Chamber of Secrets, or at least of what he'd seen of it, and I used Legilimency on him. Sorry, Ron, but I didn't have the choice. And I only looked for the Chamber, I didn't see anything else."

Ron was gob smacked. That was why she had Apparated them both … Apparated?

"But I thought one couldn't Apparate in Hogwarts? You've been annoying us with it for years."

"You can't," Hermione replied. "But the Lendoren can. That's why Erwin and Professor Gryffin were with us so quickly when I called Erwin the day we were attacked in Hogsmeade. And now, I can do it as well."

"And after?" asked Harry, while he was getting up slowly.

"We've taken your invisibility cloak and we've listened. I could warn Severus the first time the Death Eaters went in the upper levels. They didn't know that I was Erwin's companion. Unfortunately, they've found what they were looking for, though there weren't as many of them when they came back. I guess some of them have been caught. Afterward, they woke you up, and you know the rest."

"What now?" Ginny's voice sounded more confident.

"Now," Hermione said, "we go up after them if you feel strong enough. Show no mercy, it's them or us. I absolutely must join Erwin in the Great Hall, where he's luring the Dictator in."

"we'll follow you."

Surprisingly, there wasn't any fighting in the castle. Every Gryffindor student had been moved to the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's quarters. Gryffindor tower had been devastated, but Severus cared little about it. The Dictator was wasting time, and that was all for the better. McGonagall felt a pang to see her House being the prey of fire but knew the worst had been avoided: the students were safe, for now. The Death Eaters were being systematically harassed by the Lendoren who used their ability to Apparate within Hogwarts ceaselessly. They investigated the corridors, and as soon as they fell upon Death Eaters, they neutralized as many as they could before they Apparated into the Great Hall.

Severus used his intimate knowledge of the castle. He burst in on the Dictator to taunt him and to lure him where he wanted him: in the Great Hall. It was the only place in the castle where Hermione could use her powers at full capacity without going outdoors. He didn't know what would remain of Hogwarts afterward, but if they were still alive, they would be able to rebuild it. His ruse worked. A very enraged Dictator was racing after him, keeping in mind that midnight was coming closer. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were following like well-behaved sheep. They didn't notice that a few of them regularly disappeared from their ranks, courtesy of the teachers, the Order members and the Lendoren, who were attacking them in their back. After a while, the Lendoren gathered in the Great Hall. They were ready and waiting for the enemy to come. They felt apprehensive too, for they still hadn't seen Hermione.


	36. The Final Face To Face Part 1

_Disclaimer : the characters belong to Jo Rowling, the story to kelokelo, the translation to septentrion_

_I haven't heard from my beta for a while. I don't know if it's an email problem, or maybe her real life needs her attention. Since you've been waiting for three weeks, I thought I'd publish this chapter without it being beta'ed to give you something to read. Feel free to point me any mistakes you might notice.If anyone wants to beta the final chapters—the story is 46 chapters—please contact me at septentrion at laposte dot net. The next chapter will probably be up in two weeks at most._

**Chapter 36. The Final Face to Face, First Part. **

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were going up slowly. Hermione had kept the Invisibility cloak around her so that nobody would see her. They came across a few Death Eaters, but Harry, Ron and Ginny were overwhelmed by rage, and they managed to defeat them rather easily. They were making their way through the castle to reach the Great Hall, right on the Death Eaters' heels.

In the middle of the Great Hall, Severus turned around to face the Dictator. He felt anxious and terribly alone. However, he put on an ironic smile: midnight had just struck. Hermione now had received all her powers, and the "being" in front of him knew it too. Dumbledore, the professors, the Community and the Order took place behind him. Voldemort was behind the Dictator, with the Death Eaters. They were all very tense, and one could have heard a pin drop. Nobody dared to attack. Severus because he was alone, and the Dictator because he didn't know where his most powerful opponent was, and because he was wary of Severus' cunning. After all, the man had been Voldemort's best Death Eater.

A sarcastic voice in the vicinity of the Great Hall doors made the most nervous of them jump.

"It seems you're waiting for us."

Harry was taunting them. He was standing at the entrance of the Great Hall, flanked by Ron and Ginny, the fists on his hips, but with his wand firmly in his grip. He and Ginny looked like they were in good form. The Death Eaters, who had seen them unconscious or prostrated, were gobsmacked. Ron was concentrated, and Ginny had a face as mocking as Harry's. But there was no sign of Hermione.

Severus thought he'd felt something brushed him, but he was concentrated and his eyes never left the Dictator. But where was Hermione, for Heaven's sake? What was she waiting for?

"I'm in front of you," she whispered without using magic, "under Harry's Invisibility cloak. I'm going link us as quietly as possible. I don't want him to notice. Make him believe that he'd won by arguing with Harry."

An Invisibility cloak? Potter owned an Invisibility cloak? But who was the imbecile who had provided him with it? Severus was so furious with this discovery, even though the cloak was very useful right now, that he responded at once.

"Potter, what have you thought? And what did you do with my dear companion?"

He sounded perfectly insulting, and the Lendoren showed stupefaction. On the contrary, smiles appeared on Voldemort's and the Death Eaters' faces. Even the Dictator made a noise, which could be construed as a snort.

Harry exulted inwardly. Nobody, except for his Potions Professor, Ron and Ginny, knew exactly where Hermione was. Yet, she must have been just between Severus and the Dictator. Severus was a really good actor: he really looked furious. Well, for once, he would be able to hold out on his teacher without risking a detention!

"Your dear companion? Seeing how you treat her, I think you'll be very pleased to know that she's reconciled—physically—with Ron. Ah, true, you only know his family name, Weasley."

"What?" Severus yelled. He was clearly getting into the deception. "And where is she, so that I can teach her her companion duties?"

"She needs a bit of time to recover. Ron was, it seemed, very enthusiastic."

"I didn't know how enthusiastic he could get, come to think of it," Ginny added, smirking.

Ron had eyes like frying pans, he was gaping, and he was looking from his teacher to Harry and Ginny.

"But … I thought it was a secret."

For the first time since he'd come to Hogwarts, Ron had understood what was happening. Was it out of anxiety? No, terror was more the word for what he was feeling. Anyway, they wanted to let everyone believe he'd made love with Hermione in such a moment? Well, so be it.

"Secret, Weasley? How long did you think you could hide your … relationship with my dear companion?" He'd grimaced with disgust at the end of his sentence.

The Death Eaters had begun to openly laugh at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. It seemed victory would come easily to them. On the contrary, the professors sported worried faces. They doubted the couple would be so divided, but who knew what happened between a man and a woman? The Order members were on the verge of panic: the only real defence they were promised was crumbling in front of them, even before the fight. The Lendoren were more nervous than worried. They suspected that the quarrel was only a stratagem, but they wouldn't start to fight as long as they wouldn't see Hermione by Severus' side.

"As long as Hermione managed to hide her disgust for you! You didn't think she would change her opinion of you so easily, after everything we've suffered from you?" Ron said.

While they were sparring, Severus felt Hermione linking them, and he nearly gave himself away when he felt how powerful she was. He already found her impressive before, but now … He could also feel a terrible thirst for justice for what Harry and Ginny had suffered … in the Chamber of Secrets? That was where they had been?

The Dictator started to speak again. "The game is over now. The Lendoren are finished, Snape, and you'll be the first victim."

A green light shot up from his hand toward Severus, only to rebound toward a Death Eater behind him.

"What is …," he started, while sending several jets of green light in Severus' direction. Yet, all of them turned back at the same point in front of Severus and finished their courses into Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters' laugh had gradually fallen silent. The professors and the Order members were astonished. The Lendoren relaxed. They couldn't see her, but they knew Hermione was there. Severus took a mocking face and said in an insulting tone, "You seem to be too old to cast your curses as they should be, Sheetaz."

The Dictator's eyes blazed at the mention of his name.

"How dare you pronounce my name?"

"I've been taught it is considerate to call the senile old people by their name."

A faint growl came out of the Dictator's throat, if he ever had one.

"Where is she?" he yelled, while his eyes swept the Hall. "Where is this slut who has cheated on you and who still dares to protect you?"

"Mmm, I think I know," Harry said while coming closer to his professor. "But I don't know if your old heart could bear it."

"Potter, you're not going to die at that miserable Riddle's hand, but at mine."

He was holding out his hand to cast a curse on Harry when a calm and determined voice came out of nothing.

"No. You're going to face me, Sheetaz."

A breeze passed in front of Severus, taking the Invisibility cloak away right to Ginny who donned it before anyone could react.

The Dictator stepped back. As soon as the cloak was blown away, Severus had moved closer to Hermione and snaked his arms around her waist. That was the way they were the most powerful. Severus felt her releasing her power to create a shield. The Dictator stepped back once more, and the Death Eaters did likewise. To see their master's master to step back … They were terrified. Who could confront him?

Hermione wasn't trembling. The horrible face she could see beneath the hood didn't frighten her. She was supported by a solid body behind her; she was ready for the fight of her life. It would be unique in her life, whatever its ending.

The fight began, but it wasn't visible for the other ones who were in the Great Hall. Waves of horror tried to weaken them, but they answered with waves of pure love. Sometimes, they grimaced in unison, their eyes widened, but the next second, their features were serene again, and the Dictator's eyes weren't as red. He discovered to his utter amazement that he would have to face a perfectly united Lendoren couple. Contrary to what he'd been led to believe, his enemies were at their most powerful. He'd been duped, though he was supposed to be a master in trickery.

She was directing their magic like a virtuoso. He was the perfect support for her. They united the Gryffindor bravery with the Slytherin cunning to hit the Dictator with disturbing and unexpected pictures. They didn't reveal their real potential, they were just disclosing by little bits their moments of happiness together, as an answer to the horrible things the Dictator was sending to them. Severus managed to reach a further stage and started to mock the Dictator non-verbally. Hermione knew he mastered that art perfectly, so he was the one to provoke the evil creature.

"So, Sheetaz, are you still convinced that Hermione cheated on me? Who did she trick? Aren't you the one who couldn't see her in the Chamber of Secrets, while she was only a few feet away from you? How low you've fallen not to feel her contacting me. And what about your hundreds years of experience, which has been deceived by four teenagers?"


	37. The Final Face To Face Part 2

_The characters belong to Jo, the story to kelokelo, the translation to septentrion, and the betaing to Hermeres._

**Chapter 37. The Final Face To Face, part two.**

The Dictator decided to give up this way of fighting since the results weren't satisfying; the couple was too much united for him to even consider hurting them. Besides, he couldn't go through their shield, which prevented him from using his favourite weapons. He found this very frustrating.

When his Dementors shattered the windows of the Great Hall, it was as if the signal for the physical fight had been given. Harry attacked Voldemort with Dumbledore's support. The Death Eaters went wild and attacked the Order members, the teachers and the Lendoren. They had given up the idea of attacking Hermione and Severus: those who'd tried it were dead and lying on the floor. They tried to find Ginny to affect Harry, but she remained hidden under the Invisibility Cloak.

The Patroni were flying toward the always more numerous Dementors. Hermione didn't try anything against them, she was waiting for the Dictator to lose patience and to launch himself fully into the battle.

"Harass him," she said suddenly to Erwin. "I want him to explode out of anger and frustration. I want him to go wild."

Severus swallowed with difficulty, but concentrated to mock every failed attempt of the Dictator.

"Poor Sheetaz, how can you resist Hermione with all your pathetic attempts? And to think she still haven't shown everything that she's learned. What, this? Another miss?" An orange bolt of lightning had just brushed them, but Hermione hadn't spent too much magical energy to deflect it, she'd just stepped aside. They were acting in such an osmosis that Severus had sidestepped the curse too. "Hermione, that's not kind of you to make fun of an old man."

In front of and behind them, more and more bodies lay on the floor. But Hermione only counter-attacked when she felt Hogwarts foundations react to the Black Magic of the Dictator. Two unicorns appeared in the Hall. They weren't white, but red, and their horn was golden. Shadows emerged out of the floor. They froze all those who found themselves in their way, first the part of their body that had touched them, and then, the curse spread to the whole body. But the shadows couldn't resist the unicorns and melted with the heat the conjured beasts were emitting.

The fighters realised that they had to dodge both the shadows and the unicorns. Hermione and Severus couldn't see everything and avoid all their friends, even if the unicorns took down more Death Eaters than Order members or Lendoren.

* * *

The fight between Voldemort on one hand, and Harry and Dumbledore on the other hand, was balanced. Voldemort's Dark powers, increased by the Dictator's presence, were counterbalanced by Dumbledore, who was using every counter-curses he knew. Harry, on his part, was harassing Voldemort to prevent him to concentrate too much on Dumbledore. He was relentless, casting Disarming Charms upon Disarming Charms, Summoning Charms, Stunning Charms on the red-eyed tyrant, which gave respite to Dumbledore. But the latter was more and more tired, Harry could feel it. Indeed, the fight had been tough. As he saw that Dumbledore had barely dodged one of Voldemort's jinxes, and that Voldemort's face sported a wicked rictus, Harry thought he saw an _Expelliarmus_ come out of nowhere, or rather come from the tip of a wand hanging in the air. Voldemort was too late by a fraction of second, he was too busy savouring his coming victory upon Dumbledore.

Harry summoned his determination and yelled at the tyrant, "_Avada Kedavra_!" A jet of green light burst forth and reached the Dark wizard, whose face showed an intense stupefaction at the sight of the jet of light hitting him. Harry saw him slowly fall backward, as if time were suspended. If he'd been playing chess with Ron at this moment, he'd been tempted to say, "Check."

To see his tool being defeated unleashed the Dictator, but discouraged the Death Eaters. After all, they were Voldemort's followers, not the Dictator's. Maybe it was time to … leave? Some of them had already started to escape, but some others persevered in fighting. Now that their reason to live was dead, they didn't want to die without taking as many as they could with them.

* * *

It was getting harder for Hermione to keep up. There was so much to do: the unicorns which were fighting the shadows, the earth which was keeping Hogwarts from sinking in the ground and in the world of the non-Dead. She was entirely leaning against Severus physically and using magic only. She was beginning to despair, when she heard Erwin's tender voice say to her, "Now, my dear, you can do it. You're going to do it, for both our sake, so that our love will live without the rot in front of you. Who are you, Hermione? What's your name?"

She realised that she knew her Lendoren name. She had had to think of herself as Hermione Granger until now. She wasn't Hermione Granger anymore, she was, "Lumina. I am Lumina."

"Lumina. Now, my love, act like Lumina. You're the light, you can adapt, you are changeable. He's darkness, he's unchanging. Where there is light, darkness moves back, my dear. Every one fears darkness, except for you, for you are the light."

His words had come through their link, and Severus had no idea of how. They'd been provoked by her name, which had resounded like a promise for him, and much more: Lumina. She was the light of his life. She now had to transcend herself to become the light of white magic which would vanquish the dark magic, or at least make it step back for a long time.

They were both getting weaker. The fight was going on near them, and the Death Eaters were taking fresh heart at the sight of the growing weakness they couldn't hide. The Dictator came closer to them. Soon, very soon, he'd be able to pierce their shield, and they'd be finished.

As that foul face was coming near her, a grimace set on its features, Hermione was concentrating. She was the light. Darkness would step back if the light was strong. She didn't have a lot of energy anymore, but she felt she could release everything against the Dictator to make him move back. In fact, more than make him move back. Love would form an alliance with light. He'd detested the love they'd sent to him earlier; they'd sent him a hundred times more.

The shield was slowly and regularly weakening. Severus urged her to put it back. She refused, he gave in. She was the one who gave the orders. Her eyes didn't leave the Dictator. She wanted him to believe their shield was weakening out of lack of energy. It wasn't entirely false, but not entirely true either. She was imagining something in her head, something she'd never experimented. No one had tried it yet, because no one had ever been as powerful as she was, so close with Severus.

The Dictator felt the shield breaking up, he held them at his mercy.

Hermione whispered to Severus through their link, "Don't move. He'll know that I've learnt something from the Slytherins."

"You're finished," the Dictator told them. "I'm stronger and I'm going to …"

"Finished?" Hermione interrupted him in a unctuous voice. "Because we don't have a shield anymore? You're forgetting a detail, Sheetaz. Earlier, you've made the mistake to believe that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin couldn't be allied, you've made the mistake to underestimate the intensity of the love between two companions, and you've omitted to ask what my name …"

"What's your name to do with this, Hermione Granger?"

"You've made the mistake not to ask what my Lendoren name is, Sheetaz. This will be your last mistake. My name is … Lumina!"

She'd yelled her name, and the room was filled with a white light, so much brighter than the sun when it poured through the windows into the Great Hall in a beautiful Summer day. It was three a.m., and the Great Hall was better lit than ever. The light grew brighter, and the Dictator moaned and stepped back. He was protecting his eyes and his face from it. It was unbearable for him. Hermione had dropped all the shields, and the waves of love from the couple that were thrown at him were affecting him: he couldn't concentrate. Soon, all of the people present in the Hall were screwing their eyes shut. The Dictator was howling and keeping up with protecting himself. Only Severus and Hermione kept being indifferent to the light. They were gazing at the Dictator, whose substance was crumbling. They would hold on together, at any cost, at the cost of their life if need be. They were companions, they would live or die together.

The people in the Hall had to cover their eyes in front of this white, harsh light. They could hear the Dictator's howl. The light was for him like the Cruciatus Curse. His howls lessened with the light that filtered through his closed eyelids.

Hermione felt her heart start to give out when she couldn't feel Erwin in their link anymore. She'd asked of him more than he could give, she was alone. Tears appeared at the corner of her eyes, but the light grew with her determination. Her companion wouldn't die for nothing, the Dictator would go with her or her name wasn't Hermione Granger! She was a Gryffindor, after all.

The light was beginning to burn their eyes when an inhuman howl resounded in the Great Hall. One second later, it was as if some one had switched the light off. Harry thought that everything was over, whether it was for the better or not, like a chess game. "Check, mate."


	38. It's Time To Assess The Situation

_Disclaimer: the characters belong to Jo, the story to kelokelo, the translation to septentrion and the betaing to vonHardenberg. He's done an amazing job of correcting my mistakes. Any remaining one is mine._

_For those who know the French version: from now on, you'll find the story to be quite different from the original. Kelokelo has been very understanding of my wish to have more time for my personal life and for my own fics, but neither she nor I wanted to leave you hanging with an unfinished story. That's why she's kindly accepted to shorten the end of the story, which will count 46 chapters instead of the 58 of the original story. She's warned me that her writing style may be a bit different from before as well._

**Chapter 38: It's Time to Assess the Situation **

Dumbledore and Harry were among the first to react. Dumbledore bellowed in the Great Hall, "Everyone up!".

Harry ran to the Death Eaters to stun them. He didn't dare look where the Dictator, Hermione and his Potions teacher were. Quickly, he was joined by Dumbledore, Ron—who seemed surprised to still be alive after the powerful Cruciatus he had had to endure—and Ginny, who had emerged from under the Invisibility Cloak. They embraced each other, all the more heartily when Dumbledore told them, "It's over. There aren't any more of them."

Then they turned to the small crowd gathered in the middle of the room. The Lendoren were in the middle of it, and their faces were solemn. They moved aside to make room for Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny and Ron.

Hermione and Severus were laying on the floor, still entwined. They both looked lifeless; their skin was chalk-white and their eyes deep-set. Albane was near them and put a hand on each of them.

"I'll call St Mungo's," Dumbledore said softly. "They will go first."

"No," Albane said abruptly. "Not St Mungo's. They must be taken to our place at once. We have a Healer; he'll take care of them, and we'll help."

"But …"

"No," she resumed forcefully. "Only at our place will they be able to recover. Bring us a stretcher large enough for two. Do not separate them at any cost."

She turned her head and looked up at Dumbledore straight into his eyes. "Lumina is near death. She's holding out thanks to her link with Erwin. He's the one who gives her the strength to live. If you physically separate them, she'll die, and he won't want to live without her. There's a small chance that they may regain their forces by being at the Silvery Circle than with conventional methods. A very small one."

Harry, Ron and Ginny watched their friend placed on a stretcher magically enlarged by Dumbledore. Just before they left, Albane told them, "I'll personally keep you in the know concerning their welfare, I promise."

When they were gone, Harry and Ginny suddenly felt their legs give way. Ron watched with horror as they fainted. Madam Pomfrey rushed to them to determine what had happened, while Dumbledore was on his guard in case there could still be enemies on the loose. Ron was kneeling between his friend and his sister. Madam Pomfrey abruptly asked him, "What happened to them before they came here?"

"I … I don't know … well, not everything …"

"Weasley! I want to know what you've seen," Madam Pomfrey yelled to provoke a reaction in him.

"They'd been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse," Ron said quickly, blinking tears away. "They didn't have strength anymore when the Dictator came up here. And … and Erwin told us to give them a potion from his cupboard…"

"Which potion, Weasley? Quickly!"

"_Reve … Reve … __Regenare_," Ron cried. "Yes, I'm sure, it's _Regenare._"

"But there's no such potion, Mr Weasley," Madam Pomfrey protested. "Come on, boy, try and remember the exact name. The lives of your friend and of your sister are at stake."

"He's right," a tired voice said near them. Ron surprisingly recognised Marcus. He was wounded during the fight and was holding his bloody arm near him. "Erwin did find the recipe of that potion. It masks the effects of the Cruciatus Curse for five or six hours, but maybe the potion's effects didn't last as long as usual because of the exhaustion of the fight. You just need to treat them as you usually do, Madam. What they suffer from is nothing more than the classical effects of the Cruciatus Curse and other curses received during the battle."

It was time to assess the number of the hurt and dead. They were numerous, among the Order of the Phoenix members and the Lendoren. Among the dead were several Lendoren couples they had met at the Silvery Circle, especially Vera and Oleg, who were killed by the Shadows; Professor Gryffin and his companion; Mad-Eye Moody; Professor Flitwick; And so many others.

The castle itself had suffered from the Dictator's efforts to call the Shadows from the depths of the Earth. The Ravenclaw Tower had collapsed and dragged the students within it in its fall, including the Gryffindor sutdents who had taken refuge there. The Slytherin dungeons were full of water, and several of its students had died. Only Hufflepuff had escaped unscathed, because it was a bit further from the Great Hall, near the greenhouses.

* * *

When the Minister for Magic heard of the extensive injuries that arrived at St Mungo's from Hogwarts, he hurried to the castle with his personal staff. He wanted explanations from the Headmaster. When they arrived at the castle entrance, they were stopped dead in their tracks, so horrendous was the scene before them. An entire wing of the castle was missing, one of the towers near this wing was still in flames, and the water of the lake was lower by more than a meter. They looked at each other: how was this possible? Were they all hallucinating? Alas, the closer they came to the building, the better they saw the damage. They also noticed that no one was coming to meet them. 

The first person they met was Professor McGonagall. She was dishevelled, limping on her left leg, clutching her wand tightly. She seemed shattered by the desolation around her.

"Minister, Sir, we … I …"

She had to stop because tears were running down her face. The Minister roughly grabbed her shoulders.

"Professor McGonagall! Get a grip on yourself! What's happened here?"

"We were … attacked by Voldemort and …"

"And …," the Minister cried.

"And by the Dictator, his … master."

"Who?"

"His master. Luckily, they're both … dead … but … our losses were … significant as well."

"Voldemort? Dead?"

"Yes, but he was a mere pawn. I'm going to … take you to Professor Dumbledore's office."

Dumbledore had taken time to list the names of the dead or injured, and to send to St Mungo's those who were hurt the most severely. He felt old and tired as he walked around the castle. So many dead, so many victims so that Voldemort would fall, and with him the Dictator. He feared that the list would grow longer as time passed. Harry himself had been sent to St Mungo's. Severus and Hogwarts best student were in an even worse state. He pulled himself together, however, when he saw Professor McGonagall coming toward him.

"The Minister, Albus. I've taken him to your office."

"Excellent, Minerva. Tell all the teachers that I'll have to explain to the Minister about the Lendoren and about the companionship, which will probably provoke outraged reactions concerning the relationship between Severus and Miss Granger. Send me a Lendoren, if you can find one in the castle, to support me in this explanation."

She nodded and went on at as fast a pace as she could manage in the hope of finding one of the Lendoren.

* * *

Ron was beside his sister. He was livid. He couldn't even rejoice in Voldemort's death. He was much too worried about Harry, whom he had had to let go alone to St Mungo's, about his sister, whom he was taking care of, and … Hermione. She'd pestered him since his first year, but they'd shared so many adventures, and she'd found love this year. That love was totally unexpected, of course, but it was love nonetheless, he was sure of it. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was so powerful. Without her, Hogwarts would have fallen. It was damaged, but standing. He was dragged out of his musings by his parents' arrival, like parents of other students. Their Head of House saw those whose children were dead. Professor McGonagall for the Gryffindors, Professor Sprout, whose House had been spared, had to stand in for Professor Flitwick for the Ravenclaws, and Professor Hooch was taking care of the Slytherins. 

Ron never would have thought that he could feel so much pleasure from being suffocated by his mother's embrace. It meant that he was alive. Mrs Weasley was surprised to feel her son to reciprocate the hug so strongly.

"How is Ginny?" Arthur Weasley asked. "Where are Harry and Hermione?"

"According to Madam Pomfrey, Ginny is well enough and she will stay in the Hospital Wing. Harry is at St Mungo's, and Hermione … Hermione is with the Lendoren community. She nearly died with Snape, her companion …"

His voice had broken with these last words, and tears were running down his face. He was exhausted. Dawn was breaking, and he was lacking sleep. He'd been incredibly terrorised for several hours, and had fought for what had seemed to be an eternity. He broke down and told his parents everything that had happened since the beginning of the year up to the present. He didn't omit, nor hide anything.

Mr and Mrs Weasley shared a very alarmed look.


	39. The Awakening

_Disclaimer: the characters belong to Jo, the story to kelokelo, the translation to septentrion and the betaing to vonHardenberg _**Chapter 39. The Awakening**

* * *

Severus couldn't open his eyes. The light was too bright, and he grimaced. He couldn't move. He heard voices above him; they were whispering words he didn't understand. At last, someone had the good sense to shut that damn light off, and he could lift an eyelid. Some liquid was poured between his lips. He swallowed it with difficulty, though it seemed to be only water. He felt like he hadn't drunk for an eternity. Little by little, it became easier to drink, and he could open his eyes completely and look at his surroundings. The first face he saw was Albane's, but it took him a few seconds to recognise her. 

She understood his worried expression at once and told him, "Lumina is in your arms, but you must give her strength. Your link is still there, Erwin. Give her some of your strength. And now, drink this."

She gave him water again while he was looking for Hermione through their link. For now, this name came more easily to him than Lumina. When at last he sensed her, he understood what Albane meant. She'd exhausted nearly all of her magical energy, and didn't have enough left to support life without Erwin's help. Severus motioned to Albane to show that he'd understood her and closed his eyes to rest. He would need to share his strength with Hermione and bring her back to life.

Severus had no consciousness of the days, nor the hours. As soon as he was awake, a companion was there to give him some tonic and something to eat. He slept most of the time so that he could better transfer his energy to Hermione, whom he felt was coming, little by little, back to life, though he was the only one who could notice it. Voldemort's death had been celebrated everywhere in the country. Everyone had been astonished to find out about the existence of the Dictator and the Lendoren. Everyone had been astonished when they had seen the damaged condition of Hogwarts castle, then how quickly it was being rebuilt—even though several weeks would be needed—thanks to the Lendoren Community.

When at last he woke up completely, Severus discovered to his utter amazement that the companions were taking turns at their bedside—which had been placed in the middle of the Silvery Circle instead of a hospital—to take care of them. Albane rushed to them when she knew that for the first time, he was well enough to speak.

"Lumina?" she asked without further ado.

"I think she will be all right," he murmured. "She will get back on her feet step by step. She's not as weak as before, and I can reserve a bit more energy for myself."

"So now, you're going to eat again. You'll have more energy to give her."

"How long has it been?"

"Two weeks now."

"The Community?"

"We've lost … a third of the couples … we've been lucky in our tragedy. All the single men have escaped. Some of them are hurt, but nothing too serious."

Severus grimaced. They were his family, and a third of it had gone.

"Who? I want to know, Albane. There's no use in being gentle with me."

"Arlin and Aya. Vera and Oleg…"

The litany of names comprised twenty other names, ten happy couples, now united in death.

After a long silence, Albane softly said, "You're going to eat, and then you'll sleep again."

"Hogwarts?"

"Those who aren't watching over you are rebuilding it. It's disturbing, but nothing is beyond repair, in my opinion."

"How many dead?"

"Too many," she sighed. "Including some of the students, alas. Ravenclaw tower collapsed and Salazar's dungeons were flooded."

"Hermione's friends? Harry? Ron? Ginny?"

"Harry left St Mungo's yesterday, Ginny a week ago, and Ron only had scratches. They'll be here tomorrow for the holidays. They want to be near Lumina, even though they know they won't be able to do anything for her. Dumbledore also wants to spare them the journalists' and the Ministry's interference. They'll be able to recover here, especially Harry."

A week later, Severus decreed that it was time for Hermione and him to go back to their chalet. He was now strong enough to stay awake several hours a day while giving Hermione some of his strength. She was moving away from death a bit at a time. She would probably need several more days before she would be able to open her eyes, but he wanted some quiet and privacy with her. He was being wary of always having people hanging around them, he wanted to take care of her himself, even if he tired quickly.

He was barely comfortably, settled in with Hermione in their favourite armchair, when someone knocked at the door. He rolled his eyes with exasperation. Weren't they allowed some peace?

"Come in," he grumbled.

Albane came in, followed by a couple Severus recognised immediately, though he'd never met them. He now knew what Hermione's normal appearance would look like in twenty years; her likeness to her mother was uncanny. The couple wore worried faces and their eyes at once settled on Hermione, who was in his arms.

"She's … sleeping, if I may say so," Severus told them quietly. "I think she'll be able to open her eyes within a few days."

"And you…"

"I give her as much strength as I can to bring her back through our link."

"What happened exactly?"

"She gave everything she had, all her strength, energy and magic; she took my own energy to send the Dictator enough light and love to consume and destroy him. We succeeded by a hair's breadth. I remember seeing the Dictator dying, and then, nothing."

"And after?"

Albane spoke, "We kept them in the position in which they were and brought them to our Circle where our magic is at its strongest. Lumina, that is to say Hermione, was alive only through her link with Erwin, who himself was still alive thanks to his sturdier constitution. This has saved them. Erwin has more strength every day, and we think that Hermione will regain consciousness soon."

Hermione's parents left rather quickly; Albane had explained to them that Severus needed a lot of rest. Their mind had been put at ease, and in the three weeks they'd been there, they understood that neither she, nor he had chosen their destiny, and that they had to accept it. They would have wished a younger man for her, but all the people they knew, including Harry, Ron and Ginny, had told them that, in spite of his flaws, Severus seemed to be very deeply in love with Hermione and that, against all expectations, he was making her happy.

Severus savoured this first night together in their chalet. At last he could snuggle up against Hermione, both naked as was their custom. He knew it had been good for her too. Even though she didn't always answer him through their link, he'd perceived her deepest emotions, and in their bed, she'd felt good for the first time since they'd faced the Dictator. She needed his physical presence less and less, and he could leave her alone in their bed or comfortably installed in an armchair for a few minutes.

Hermione felt as if she were in a long tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, a light was waiting for her. However, a soft, tempting voice was pulling her back toward life by speaking to her of love and happiness for them both. She'd have liked to fight this voice and to join the peaceful light, but the voice was stubborn and didn't yield to the light. It was affectionate and angry by turns, and wasn't letting her go. The voice was stronger and stronger. She ended up feeling arms around her body, preventing her from going away, and the voice's words became distinct.

"My dear, come back to me. I won't let you go anyway. Hermione, you have to live with me for many years. Come Lumina. I love you with all my heart. Wake up so that you'll regain your strength more quickly."

The words were repeated tirelessly, and Hermione started to realise that Erwin was speaking them through their link. She remembered that she hadn't felt him anymore just before she'd dealt the fatal blow to the Dictator. She'd been persuaded she'd killed him by demanding too much of him, and she couldn't bear the idea of living without him.

"My dear, I'm tougher than you believe, and the good Slytherin that I am, I had hidden a part of my strength from you. Oh, not much, but just enough to carry on living and keeping you alive. Now," he resumed after a silence, "will you open your eyes and look at me?"

"Erwin," she tried to whisper for the first time in nearly four weeks, but her throat was too dry, and the word remained stuck into it.

She forced herself to open her eyes, but she had to close them immediately, for the light was too bright. She felt soft lips brushing hers and a voice whispered to her, "Sleep again, my dear. Next time, you'll do better."


	40. An Unexpected Return

_Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to Jo_

_Story by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion and beta'ed by vonHardenberg_

**Chapter 40. An Unexpected Return.**

Severus surprised everyone in the Hall by Apparating there in the middle of the afternoon. He was smiling. The fact was rare enough that everyone knew what he was going to say before he uttered it.

"I thought you'd like to know that she has opened an eye, only for a second, but she was conscious then. Well, isn't there something to eat here? Do I have to cook as well?"

Since he had awakened, Severus had been eating like a starved man, as if he needed to eat for two to transfer his energy to Hermione. Harry, Ginny and Ron, relieved, had embraced each other. That was good news.

A few minutes later, Severus understood that everything wasn't right. The faces had become serious again, and a few of them were discreetly but firmly discussing something.

"Well, what is the day's bad news?" he asked.

They looked at each other, not knowing where to begin. Severus checked Hermione was sleeping through their link, which was the case, before he resumed, "Don't rush to answer me!"

"Er," Albane started, "there are several problems, and most of them concern you and Lumina."

She turned to Harry, who bore a disgusted face at the reminder.

Severus took place in an armchair and turned to Harry.

"Spit it out!"

"Umbridge is coming back as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry mumbled.

"Who?" Severus asked. He must have misunderstood.

"Umbridge," Ginny said clearly.

He couldn't have been anymore surprised.

"But … Dumbledore's gone crazy!" Severus boomed.

"He isn't responsible, it's the Ministry!" Harry was losing his temper. "It's because …"

But he abruptly stopped speaking when Ginny pulled on his hand.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

Albane spoke, "The Ministry's decision was caused by another problem, Erwin."

"What other problem?" Severus was getting impatient. "Do I have to dig each word out of your mouths?"

"Umbridge claimed you weren't qualified anymore to teach Potions because of your relationship with Hermione."

Severus looked at them. Their faces were solemn.

"After everything we've done for the Wizarding world? The Dictator's death? They dare reproach this to us? Is this a joke?"

"No, Erwin, unfortunately, it is not. The Ministry admittedly rejoiced in Voldemort's death, but they can't overcome the fact that we've kept the Dictator's existence hidden from them. Besides, Umbridge—that's her name, right?—seems to be holding a grudge against Lumina. She says she only asks for the school's rules to be applied. It's forbidden for a teacher and a student to have such a relationship, and she pretends to be magnanimous by not asking for Hermione's expulsion."

"Magnanimous? Toward the one who has saved the Wizarding world? I'd like to see her dare to expel Hermione! Who's going to replace me in Potions, and who's going to replace Flitwick?"

"Malko for Potions and Filick for Charms. But Umbridge was imposed by the Ministry for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. They've used a three-year-old decree that has never been repealed, the same one that had brought her to Hogwarts three years before."

"Not repealed? Well, I'm not concerned. Umbridge won't be able to prevent me from Apparating in Hogwarts every evening." He was quietly ironic.

"But she's an abomination of a professor," Harry protested. "How do you suggest that we pass our NEWTs without practicing the spells? Besides, I'm sure she'll use the most insignificant excuse to subject Hermione to the same fate as me. I very well can imagine her having Hermione writing lines saying 'I must not sleep with my Potions teacher'!"

"Explain," Severus said abruptly, his eyes furious.

"Here, this is the explanation," Harry yelled, showing his hand and displaying the scar 'I must not tell lies.'

"How and why did she do that?" Severus growled.

"She made me write this line on a parchment for four hours in a row with a quill of hers. You don't need ink with it, it writes with your blood. After a week, the scar doesn't leave, you can trust me on that. I've had it for two years. And why? Because since the end of the Triwizard Tournament, I was maintaining that Voldemort was alive and the Ministry didn't want to hear a word about it. They wanted to silence me by any means available."

Severus thought for a moment, then resumed his questioning. "What's this story about taking your NEWTs without practicing the spells?"

"She refuses to permit us to use our wands in class. We only learn the theory. The practice is supposed to come to us naturally on the exam day!"

Ginny had answered instead of Harry, who was still shaking with rage at the idea of having the old toad back teaching of his favourite class once more.

"Now, I understand better why the OWLs and NEWTs results of Defence were so disastrous that year. We didn't know how to explain it, since the results for the other topics were quite respectable, but now we know. To cast spells for the first time on an exam day, as if! I only can imagine the results too well, were I to do the same with Potions!"

"There's something else," Albane resumed quietly. "Hogwarts defences …"

"What about Hogwarts defences?" Severus grunted. "You're working on them, aren't you?"

"We aren't powerful enough to build them by ourselves."

"Perfect! Hermione and I will have that on our plate too. As if there wasn't enough already! Wait a minute. Does the Ministry know about it?"

"That you two are the only ones who can rebuild the defences? Not yet. The Minister is worried, because he knows that only the Community can put them back, but until now, we haven't told him only you two could …"

"Don't tell them anything. Umbridge will realise that I'm not the Head of Slytherin House for nothing. Hermione will need two to three weeks more before she can go back to Hogwarts. Until then, Harry, Ginny and Ron, you bear with her and don't get a detention. Understood? Afterward, when I come back to the school, you'll have to bear with me again, though I don't know for which class yet."

"Honestly," Ron mumbled, "it can only be better than the smarmy toad."

They laughed when they heard him.

Severus remained tight-lipped on what he would do when he would go back to Hogwarts with Hermione, but it was clear that he already had his riposte in mind.

* * *

Hermione didn't know anything about these goings-on. When she opened her eyes normally the next day, she was happy to be in her chalet, snuggled against Erwin who was softly stroking her cheek and who tenderly told her, "How is my Sleeping Beauty? Have you at last decided to join the living?"

She tried to speak, but her mouth was too dry. At once, Severus slipped some water in her mouth, and she could answer, "You're here."

"Of course, my dear, I'm here! You don't believe that you would get rid of me so easily?"

"I was so afraid."

"Shush, it's over, my dear."

He was rocking her in his arms while wiping the tears that were running on Hermione's cheeks.

"I couldn't feel you at the end."

"Yet I was there, my dear. Perhaps I had kept ,by reflex, some energy for me, which you didn't understand and misinterpreted. But I'm glad I did it. If not, I wouldn't have been able to pull you out from where you were gone to."

She felt a drop on her hand; she would never have thought that he could cry.

"I've been so afraid, my dear, when I woke up and felt you so near to death … so far from me."

"So, that was you who was yelling at me to move away from the light?"

"I don't know if I told you to move away from a light, but I tried by any means to make you come back to me, to the world of the living, even if I had to bother you."

He raised her chin and she could see the depth of his feelings, which he didn't try to hide from her. He put his lips on hers very gently. It was a kiss of pure tenderness, of pure love. He was stroking her lips with his more than he was kissing her. He smiled softly when he saw that her tiredness had got the better of her: she had fallen asleep during the kiss. She would still need time to recover her physical forces, and probably a little more time to recover all her powers, but the most important part was done. She'd come back to him. They would be able to make the most of their life as a couple. Well, after Umbridge would be pushed aside. He had a surprise in store for her, something special, which she wouldn't expect. She was so sure that she'd won everything.


	41. Return To The Castle

_Disclaimer: the characters belong to Jo, the story to kelokelo, the translation to septentrion and the betaing to vonHardenberg. He's done a wonderful job on this story. Chapter 41. Return To The Castle_

**Chapter 41. Return To The Castle**

Day by day, Hermione grew stronger. One week after her awakening, she was able to get out of the chalet. She'd been alarmed when she knew that she'd been out for four weeks, that the holidays were over and that her friends had already gone back to their classes at Hogwarts. She wanted to give up her studies when she knew she would have to be subjected to Umbridge's teaching once more, but Severus forbade it.

"You can't possibly not take your NEWTs, my dear. Firstly, because I don't want you to blame me in a few years, and secondly, because I have no intention of letting Umbridge have free rein over you and your studies."

"What are you going to do? Deny everything? There's no sense in that, Erwin!"

"I certainly won't deny my relationship with you. I refuse to deny that I am happy with you, and I don't care about Hogwarts rules on that matter. There are hardly three months left before you finish your schooling, they won't bother me for such a small amount of time. Arlin has left a lot of notes according to Malko. I'm going to give the Minister a good talking to and remind him of what he owes us. But for now, let's not think about it. Let's grant ourselves two weeks off before we go back to Hogwarts."

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next day, she didn't recognise where she was at first. They had fallen asleep in their armchair the previous night, but Severus had woken up in the middle of the night and had carried her to their bed so that they would be more comfortable. However, what had woken her up was not the change of location but sharp knocks at the window. They were made by Harry's owl, Hedwig. Hermione knew they would have no peace until she let the bird come into the chalet. She silently got up and let some fresh air enter the room with the bird. This was the cause of the grumbling that came from under the covers.

"Who is the imbecile who sends their owl so early in the morning?"

"It's Hedwig, Harry's owl."

"Oh, no. He's after me, even when I'm in my bed and he's in Hogwarts."

"Erwin, there are troubles there."

"Hermione, that is obvious: Ron and Harry have to do their homework without you. I'm sure they're asking you the answers they can't find by themselves. Well, that's too much. I'll have a word with them when we go back to Hogwarts."

"Erwin, would you stop thinking of them as children? Read the letter, it's also addressed to you," Hermione replied, furiously. "Then, you get dressed. We're going back to Hogwarts straight away."

Severus shot her a dark look while she threw the letter on his belly. He took his time to read it.

_Hermione, Erwin,_

_I'm forced to write to you because I, or rather we, have problems with the toad. I'm writing this letter after my fifth detention of the week with her, and the fourth together with Ron and Ginny. It's now a quarter to midnight, and we'began at eight. I sincerely wonder how Ron and I will pass our NEWTs if we don't sleep more, and if we don't train to get the hang of the non-verbal spell. And yes, Erwin, I'm going to take a stroll to the Owlery under my Invisibility Cloak to send this letter to you._

_I hope you're both well._

_Harry._

Severus immediately understood that, with or without his agreement, Hermione would go back to Hogwarts. Harry hadn't told what he got his detention for, but this kind of detention was inappropriate on the final year of a student, whatever wrong said student had done. He sighed, but got up. Hermione, looking furious, was using spells to pack her belongings. She had already donned her Hogwarts uniform. He got dressed while she was hopping up and down with impatience. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Hermione?"

"Come on, hurry!"

"Wait a minute, Hermione. First, we're going to meet the Minister and have him to repeal that educational decree. Isn't this better?"

Severus was careful, before they Apparated to the Ministry, to warn Dumbledore about his actions. The Headmaster agreed to join him. Without further ado, he Apparated with Hermione to the entrance hall of the Ministry. The guard was astonished and couldn't pull himself together quickly enough to prevent them from going through the door leading to the myriads of corridors of the building, and to the Minister's office. Severus didn't even knock at the door and went into the Minister's office unannounced.

"Who dares …"

The Minister didn't finish his sentence.

"Minister," Severus said in a silky voice, "I know you are a very busy man. I myself don't have much time, so I will get straight to the point: you repeal every one of your stupid educational decrees and I leave your office right away."

"To repeal … but … how dare you demand it of me? You, who have knowingly violated Hogwarts rules? You should …"

Severus interrupted him softly. "How long are you going to leave the castle in its current state, exposed open to all weathers, a free Apparition zone, Plottable, and whose foundations will be undermined by the lake waters within three months?"

"How … how do you know all of this?" the Minister stammered, more sullen at the minute.

"Have you forgotten that I am a Lendoren myself, Minister? I can feel the castle defences better than anyone here, except for my companion of course. After a short visit at Hogwarts, I can tell you that three spells at least are missing on top of the ones Albus probably told you about."

"But then, you can rebuild those spells!"

"I think I am powerful enough, indeed."

"What are you waiting for? Another attack from the Death Eaters?"

Severus didn't answer but stared at him with a very Slytherin smile. He had a trump card in his hand. The Minister knew it and dreaded the deal Severus was going to propose him. The Slytherin Head of House wouldn't help him for nothing. It would cost him a lot.

"What do you want for rebuilding the defences as they should be?" he asked abruptly to Severus.

Before he answered, Severus took his time to recollect everything he wanted to ask.

"First, Minister, I want you to know that I can't rebuild all the defences alone. I will do it with my companion. She herself is unable to do it alone. We must share our strength to do it."

"I don't get to hear other points of view on this subject, I suppose?"

"Of course. There's no other Lendoren couple who is as powerful as we are."

His tone was soft, without irony. Severus knew he was treading dangerous waters. If he drove the Minister in a corner, the result would be worse.

"I'll repeat my question. What do you want?"

"I want the Educational Decrees to be repealed. I want to be reinstated as a teacher for whatever subject Professor Dumbledore would think fit to give me. I want all of this to happen now. If you would just hand to me such documents signed by you, we will rebuild the defences as soon as the NEWTs results are known. At that time, Hermione should have regained her physical and magical strength. She's regained conscience only a week ago, after four weeks between life and death."

"What if I don't sign?" the Minister retorted, outraged.

"I'm going out right away, and we won't rebuild Hogwarts defences. Not even under duress."

The Minister was flabbergasted.

"That's blackmail!"

"No, that's an exchange of courtesies, if I may say so," Dumbledore spoke from the doorway. "You want something he's the only one who can give it, he wants something that only you can do. It will only cost you a bit of pride, that's all."

"But …"

"Minister, what you're asking for is tremendous, and you know it. If the task wasn't that colossal, the Ministry's employees or myself would have been able to take care of it. What he's asking of you is nothing in comparison. All the more, if they hadn't infringed upon the rules, they'd never have reached that symbiosis which has led to the Dictator's death. I was yielding to Voldemort when Harry took him by surprise. I would never have held my ground more than two minutes in front of the Dictator's horrors. They have more than held their ground; they have vanquished him, and nearly died in the process. You have awarded the Order of Merlin First Class for less than that."

The Minister pondered the situation inwardly. He sombrely gazed at the Headmaster. He knew not to expect help from him. Snape had promised to rebuild Hogwarts defences with Hermione Granger, and what he was asking for in exchange was reasonable compared with the risks still existing, due to some Death Eaters still being free. If another attack occurred, with casualties as a result, and if public opinion learnt it was because he'd been wrongly obstinate about a natural and destined-to-last relationship, he would have to say "good-bye" to his current job.

"Give me a parchment," he dryly told Dumbledore.

He quickly wrote his agreement to Severus' conditions and held it out to the latter, but not without looking daggers at him.

"That's what you want?"

Severus took the time to carefully read the parchment. Everything was written down; he was going to win.

"Exactly, Minister," he finally said calmly, and held the parchment out to the Headmaster.

The Minister signed the decree, rage burning in his eyes.

"I'll visit the castle after the NEWTs results are known, Snape!"

"Rest assured that we'll be waiting for you. You have my word."

Severus knew he now had one more enemy, but he didn't care. He nodded, but was flabbergasted when he felt a violent draught in the room scattering and mixing the Minister's files.

"You should be careful, Minister," Hermione said in an even tone. "Your office is full of draughts, that's not good for your health."

Severus and Dumbledore nearly lost their composure when they saw the Minister's face and hurried to follow Hermione who had already left. Then, they Apparated together to Hogwarts.

* * *

On this Sunday morning, there were many students in the corridors, and whisperings rose on their way to the Headmaster's office. Soon, the whole castle rustled with a rumour, which reached the ears of Ginny, Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor common room: Hermione Granger was back. She was thinner and accompanied by the Headmaster and the formidable Potions Master. They exchanged a relieved glance: the couple must have received the letter brought to them by Hedwig and acted accordingly. Honestly, as a teacher, Erwin was unbearable, but, in spite of his sarcasms, his lessons were real lessons. And they received better marks at their OWLs exams than in his classroom, which proved his efficiency as a teacher.

When they reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance of the Headmaster's office, Hermione abruptly stopped.

"Professor Dumbledore, you're going to discuss which position Severus will be given, aren't you?"

"Indeed, Miss Granger."

"So, you don't need me?"

Professor Dumbledore had a fleeting smile and simply told her, "Please, greet Harry, Ron and Ginny for me!"

She beamed at Severus and turned to join her friends. She went through the corridors full of students, for the rumour had widely spread throughout Hogwarts, and everybody wanted to see with their own eyes the freshly returned Gryffindor girl. The bolder ones asked her questions; some of them were really indiscreet and had Hermione blush, but she limited herself with saying that she was going to Gryffindor Tower to see Harry, Ron and Ginny. When she entered through the Fat Lady's portrait, who was so emotional that she didn't even asked for the password, she noticed that it was partially damaged thanks to the Dictator. Only a half of the common room remained, to complicate the matter of their not completely rebuilt dormitories. She keenly felt the castle's lack of defences. Conversations came to a halt when she entered the room, but she soon found herself engulfed in Harry's, Ron's and Ginny's embraces.

The silence that had followed her entry was suddenly broken by timid applause, which soon became an indescribable din. If some one had come into the common room at that moment, they would have thought that the Gryffindors had just won the Quidditch cup once more. Hermione felt tears appear in her eyes: it looked like her House was behind her. The other students were all the more certain that she'd remained the same, old Hermione when she asked if the new Potions teacher, Malko Lynch, and the new Charms teacher, Filick Salvage, were competent. Harry answered her, "Honestly, Hermione, the air is now breathable in the dungeons. I feel like I work as hard as before with Lynch, the difference being he doesn't inflict his sarcasms upon us."

Hermione grinned.

"Good! It'll be easier to work in Potions."

The other Gryffindors were relieved to hear this remark; it proved that Hermione wouldn't defend her companion at all costs.

"No, no, no, you won't have me say that he has a golden disposition," she said ironically. "He has the same character, but I make do. I even think that my own stubbornness has helped me not to be trampled."

Everyone in the common room burst out laughing at that explanation.

"Well, what about Professor Salvage in Charms?"

Shadows crossed the students' faces. Each of them regretted the tiny Professor Flitwick, Charms master, fallen under the Unforgivable Curse of a Death Eater.

"He's as good as Flitwick, but he still struggles to explain things," Harry answered, smiling. "But he, at least, takes the trouble to explain twice or more when he feels that we haven't understood."

"All right, Harry. No need to twist the knife in the wound," Hermione said, scowling, before she realised that she would face a lot of teasing of that sort in the weeks to come. As long as they weren't more vicious, she could live with them. She sighed, but half-smiled nonetheless.

"Come on, Hermione. Everyone here accepts your relationship with him, even though no one knows what you see in him, well, apart from his physical appearance according to the girls. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will be harder to deal with, but the Slytherin will give you a hard time."

"I don't think they will try anything, Harry, and if they do, I swear they will learn how to fly from the top of Hogwarts towers."

The glint in her eyes had a harsh quality.

"I didn't choose. He didn't choose. That's how the Lendoren companionship works. But our magic isn't wrong. We are, despite appearances to the contrary, despite all our quarrels—which are probably worse than anything that you can imagine—really made for each other. And he's definitively a more competent teacher than Umbridge."

"But, how will you do, what with your studies, and him being a teacher?" a voice, which clearly preferred to remain anonymous, asked.

"We … we'll find a way," Hermione said in a decided voice. "In the meanwhile," she went on, turning her attention to Harry, Ron and Ginny, "I must go to the Hospital Wing to meet with Madam Pomfrey. Will you come with me?"


	42. A Hasty Departure

_Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to Jo_

_Story by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion and beta'ed by vonHardenberg_

**Chapter 42. A Hasty Departure**

On her way to the Hospital Wing, she refused to discuss anything with the students who were all ears for any juicy bits of information. Instead she asked the boys how far along they were with their revisions, and was scandalised to find out that they hadn't even begun them.

When she arrived in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was at first alarmed, and then asked her in a choked voice, "Miss Granger … but … what are you doing here? I was told that you wouldn't come back before next week, or even later!"

"Those were our plans indeed, Madam Pomfrey. But Harry and Ron have received too many detentions, which led us to change our plans. Madam Pomfrey, er, Erwin doesn't want me to attend all my classes for at least two weeks. Well, he's coerced the promise from me," she said through gritted teeth. "Could you please give me leave to do so without shutting me away in the Hospital Wing?"

"And if I were to shut you away in the Hospital Wing?" Madam Pomfrey teased her.

"Then, you'll explain him the situation yourself, or he'll Transfigure one of your beds into a double bed."

* * *

Silence spread over the Great Hall when Hermione, flanked by Harry and Ron, came in. Ginny was on Harry's other side. She didn't stop, didn't hesitate one bit, and headed for the Gryffindor table. She didn't spare a glance at the teachers' table; she didn't want to meet the eyes of the two Lendoren, Malko and Filick, or of Umbridge. She had to keep a low profile until Dumbledore announced the "Ministry's decision." She and her friends had planned to spend time in the park after lunch. They would have to make a detour via Gryffindor tower to fetch their things and study in the park if possible: the NEWTs were less than two months away.

They reached a secluded area in the park, after her friends had taken their things from the tower. Hermione surveyed, horrified, the ravages caused by the Dictator: if it had been possible to clear the dungeons quickly, the Ravenclaw tower was still only half its original height. She still felt weak, even though she didn't attend all her classes—but Harry and Ron would give her their notes for those she missed. She closed her eyes. She felt secure, surrounded by her friends. If she were lucky, Severus would wake her up for Umbridge's departure.

* * *

As for Severus, he was feeling delighted sitting in Dumbledore's office; he shared a smile with the old man.

"Well, Severus, have you both recovered from your ordeal?" Dumbledore asked.

"I've recovered more than she, but she's had less time than I to do so, so it's logical. She's been awake for only a week, that's why I managed to extract from her the promise to go and see Pom-Pom to receive a special treatment. She won't attend all her classes for at least two weeks. I'll help her to catch up."

"Of course! Above all she must take the time to recover completely."

They talked for a while during and after lunch. Suddenly, they heard some one climbing the stairs and smiled when they heard someone panting.

"Ah, Madam Umbridge," Dumbledore welcomed her. "You remember Professor Snape, don't you?"

"Of course," she answered in an unctuous voice. "But, if I'm not mistaken, you're not a professor anymore, Mr Snape."

"That isn't exactly so, Madam Umbridge. When I knew how teaching was taking its toll on you, I naturally turned to him, explained my dilemma, and he's accepted, even though his companion is still feeling very weak, an offer to come and take your place among the Faculty."

"No, it can't be. The Minister himself chose me, by virtue of Educational Decree Number …"

"The Educational Decrees have been repealed, Madam Umbridge," Dumbledore interrupted softly while standing up. "I thank you very much for accepting this position and for your patience, but Professor Snape will take his rightful place in the Faculty. I'll walk you out and the house-elves will forward your things to your home."

"You're sacking me?"

"I'll leave to you to understand this as you like," Dumbledore retorted in an icy voice. "Severus, will you wait for me? We must discuss which subject you'll be teaching."

"Of course, Albus."

Umbridge left the room, casting a hateful glance at Severus, who sent her back a mocking one.

He gently woke Hermione up.

"My dear? Hermione?"

"What happened? Merlin, it's already that late? Then? Speak!"

"You can go and taunt Umbridge. She'll soon arrive with Dumbledore. I'll be able to see her departure from Dumbledore's office. Would you please give her an appropriate send off? That would do all of us a lot of good."

Hermione jumped to her feet and waved to the others to follow her. She briefly explained to them that Umbridge was about to leave, and that Erwin was encouraging her to mock the now ex-teacher on her way out. When they heard this, Ron and Harry called every group of students they met and invited them to Umbridge's departure. Most of the students had been completely surprised when the _Daily Prophet_ had revealed the Head Girl's liaison with their Potions teacher, and even more surprised when they found out that she wasn't a "normal" witch, but able to use a kind of magic that would remain unattainable to most of them. Those who had mixed with Hermione all these years were sure of this: their Potions Professor had never bestowed any favour upon her, nor to her closest friends Harry and Ron. Good notes to Gryffindors students had been given to all the years by the Potions Master, and not only the seventh years. That's why a crowd of curious students were following them; if Umbridge was leaving, did this mean that they would have to suffer again in the dungeons?

Hermione had just arrived near the castle door when it opened to let Umbridge and Dumbledore exit. Umbridge looked at Hermione with hatred, and Ron and Harry closed ranks around her, as if they wanted to protect her. They realised later that their gesture was useless; Hermione would be the one to protect them. The fact remained that Umbridge was facing three pairs of implacable eyes, which caused a grimace to cross her face while a draft was stubbornly trying to lift her witches' robe. The more she fought with her robe, the more the students smiled, then laughed. As for Dumbledore, he was sporting a half-smile and his eyes were twinkling.

"Erwin, come. We're going to add the finishing touches to her departure," Hermione said through their link. "Do you have a picture of a centaur in your mind?"

"But … what do you want to do with a centaur?"

"You do it, that's all. I'll be the one to move it. Make it appear there, near the edge of the forest. Quickly, hurry!"

Severus could only comply with her wish, so he created a centaur and felt at once that it was very realistic. He didn't have any trouble keeping it like that, while Hermione made it gallop in an astoundingly realistic way toward the castle.

"Hey! My centaur isn't supposed to smile," she scolded him sharply. "I want it to have an outraged expression on its face; the same as you would have had if you'd been the one to catch us carrying Norbert under the invisibility Cloak to the Astronomy Tower in my first year."

"Who is Norbert?" Severus thundered.

"He's a small Norwegian Ridgeback, well, he was a small Norwegian Ridgeback. He must have grown up since that time. Hagrid received him as a gift from Quirrell when he told him Fluffy could be subdued by music."

As Hermione explained, Severus didn't have to force himself to be furious, thus giving the centaur the same furious expression. He now knew of her first year antics. Merlin, they'd helped Hagrid to get rid of a dragon? They were barely twelve at that time! And Hagrid had told them how to get past that damned three-headed dog, whereas he had had to suffer from its teeth?

Hermione didn't try to calm him down: the outrage shown by the centaur's face was perfect. She could hear the thundering of the hooves perfectly well in her head and reproduce it with her faux centaur: it was still echoing inwardly since her expedition with Umbridge in the Forbidden Forest two years ago.

Dumbledore and Umbridge froze when they heard the stampede, and the astonished students saw a furious centaur go and stand in front of the two adults. He spoke in a hollow voice, "How dare you set foot on the castle grounds again?"

Anyone who might have heard a centaur speak wouldn't have been fooled by the voice. Hermione prayed that Umbridge would be too dumbfounded to notice the difference so that her ruse wouldn't be discovered. But Umbridge was paralysed by fear and took refuge behind Dumbledore, who remained impassive. Hermione was sure he knew the centaur wasn't real, but he didn't say a word.

The centaur got around Dumbledore to face Umbridge once more and neighed while getting near her. Her nerves broke; she rushed toward the castle gates while the students could be heard bursting out laughing.

Dumbledore winked at Hermione and went back into the castle.

Hermione was in stitches, as were Harry, Ron and Ginny, who all had had a hard time controling themselves until that moment. They had guessed about the deception rather quickly for they knew enough about the centaurs' habits. A real one would never have come out of the forest for such a mundane reason. The other students were wondering whether the centaur was real or not.

When Dumbledore met up with Severus, he found him with two Lendorens, Malko and Filick. They grinned at him.

"How are you, Erwin?"

"Better, even though I'd rather Hermione had a bit more time to rest before coming back here."

"Hermione?"

"Yes. For now, Lumina only holds bad memories for her. Well, we'll talk about it later. What do you want with us, Albus?"

"I wish to know who will teach what until the end of the school year so that I'll be able to inform the students tonight. Do you want to take back Potions, Severus?"

While speaking, Dumbledore had a fleeting smile on his lips, for he knew Severus didn't care for that position. True, he grimaced, but when he saw the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes, he retorted, "Have fun, Albus! If Malko is willing, I'll leave it to him with pleasure. I'd rather teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'd like to end my teaching time here with a flourish."

"What?" Dumbledore was ironical. "Don't you want to teach more years?"

"No, thanks, Albus. Sincerely, I don't have it in me to teach to recalcitrant teenagers the rudiments of magic. I'm convinced that Hermione and I will find things a lot more interesting to do for the next year, and the years to come."

"Very well, Severus," Dumbledore said with a smile. "You get the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. You've been asking for it for years, after all. There will be a scandal about that at the Ministry. Now, Severus, what are you going to say to your students? About your relationship with Miss Granger," he added.

Severus shrugged. "Nothing, Albus. Anyway, they already know, so what more could I say? Only one thing, Malko, did you take occupancy of my personal rooms in addition to my dungeon classrooms?"

"No," Malko answered with a smile. "I was still hoping that you would come back to the castle. I left you your icy rooms."

"Mmm, I must admit that I had deserted them for the warmth of the first floor lately."


	43. The NEWTs

_Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to Jo_

_Story by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion and beta'ed by vonHardenberg_

**Chapter 43. The NEWTs **

That evening, no student wanted to be late for dinner in the Great Hall. When the teachers arrived and took their seats, conversations stopped and hundreds of eyes turned in their direction. They especially watched the black-clad teacher who was taking his usual seat, an impassive expression on his face. Professor Dumbledore spoke. "Dear students, as so many of you have noticed, Professor Umbridge has unfortunately had to return to her previous position at the Ministry earlier than planned. Professor Snape has agreed to finish the semester with you as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He also resumes his position as Head of Slytherin House. Now, all I need to tell you is: enjoy your meal!"

The conversations between students made a rustling noise in the Hall: Dumbledore hadn't said a word about the relationship between the Head Girl and their teacher. Said Head Girl seemed very detached from the gossip of which she was the subject. The same could be said about Professor Snape; not once did he glance toward the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was, nevertheless, happy to see her day come to an end. She was tired by all the emotions she'd felt and longed for only one thing: her rooms, her bed. As usual when she was tired, she let Severus know at the end of the meal.

"I'll join you as soon as I can, my dear. I need to check some things for my classes tomorrow. I'm not prepared for them!"

His tone was teasing, but Hermione didn't react immediately as usual, which told him a lot about her tiredness. Indeed, when Severus went up to the first floor an hour after dinner, he found her lying deeply asleep across the bed, which brought out of him both a tender smile and an exasperated sigh. When would she learn to keep to her side of the bed?

During the next two weeks, Hermione adjusted her timetable according to her tiredness, with her teachers' approval. They had previously met to discuss the matter among themselves. The ones who wanted to see her back quickly were the Ancient Runes and Arithmancy teachers. They knew she would receive help neither from Ron, Harry, nor even Severus, for he'd never studied those subjects. Thus she went to their classes on her first week. Professor Binns had pointed out that his subject could come last; Hermione already knew so much about it, he didn't doubt that she could pass her NEWT. Malko had openly joked about the private lessons Hermione probably received in Potions. Filick told that, given her power, she just needed the list of spells, and that she would be able to perform them in no time. On the other hand, Madam Sprout stated that practice was necessary to succeed in Herbology, and therefore she wished that Hermione would come back to class quickly. Professor McGonagall was of the opinion that Hermione didn't need much practice to master the Transfiguration spells, but it'd be better if she would get back soon as there was a lot of theory to master. Severus spoke last, under the ironic eyes of Malko and Filick.

"She's already beyond me with regard to practice, even though I'm still a bit ahead of her in conventional magic, as long as I don't give her the complete list of the spells I can cast. She'll go through theory quickly. So, she doesn't really need to attend my class. She can come back when she is ready."

The second week, Hermione attended the Herbology and Transfiguration classes, and on the third week, she rounded out her timetable by attending all her classes again.

There were wagers among the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws, who had Defence together, about the teacher's attitude when Hermione would return to that class. That day, Severus felt a bit irritated by the smiles that could be spotted on the students' faces for he could only too well imagine their reason. Homework naturally flew to his desk as soon as he came in the classroom. Hermione had taken her usual seat between Harry and Ron in the first row, just as at the time Professor Gryffin was the one to teach the subject.

Severus tackled the lesson as he was used to doing, without seeming to notice his companion's presence. The latter was sporting a more than usually concentrated expression. The only significant difference—and it was one that everyone noticed—was that Severus called her by her first name in class, instead of her surname, as was his custom with his students. However, he spoke her first name with the same tone as with the other students. What didn't change either was the sheer amount of homework with which they'd been burdened.

The following weeks flashed past. Revisions and catching-up occupied much of Hermione's time and encroached upon her sleeping time, to Severus' great disappointment. He was alarmed by the way she approached her exams. He detained Harry at the end of a Defence lesson with a trivial excuse while Hermione was dashing to the library to go on with her revisions.

"Tell me what is this nonsense about the exams. Is it a special gift for me or is it customary for Hermione to make such a fuss about them?" he grumbled.

Harry burst out laughing when he saw the grumpy expression of his teacher and raised his hand to stop any protestation. "Sorry, Erwin, but we're rather glad you're the one to take the brunt of it this year. For the first time, we can breathe during the exams time."

Severus sighed deeply, shaking his head. "I can't believe it! How can she push herself like that?"

He cast a dark look at Harry, who was still laughing, and motioned him to go away. He'd tried to make Hermione see reason as best as he could, but she couldn't help it, panic had the better of her. She was so afraid to fail! When she yelled this at Severus, he had been speechless. Her, to fail? He was growing more and more impatient to see the end of the exams, and resume a normal life—normal according to his standards, at least—with her.

The atmosphere in their chambers the first day of NEWTs was positively electric. Hermione expected Severus to be more understanding, while he was more than fed up by her unfounded—according to him—anxiety. Alas, she only had one exam per day for the five days (theory the morning, practical the afternoon), which meant one subject less to revise for per day. Severus wished it would have been two subjects per day so that Hermione would be finished with her exams sooner.

The first day was for Transfiguration. Severus thought he'd seen the worst of a revising Hermione, but he was wrong. Hermione had refined her skill to redo the theoretical exam over lunch to mastery. She was doing it now, aloud, with Harry and Ron, and through her link with him. He wasn't far from grabbing his own head between his hands, like Harry and Ron were doing. Malko and Filick, seated beside him at the high table, asked him about his apparent bad mood.

"She's redoing her exams, question by question, and panics about what she thinks to be wrong answers. You laugh now, but don't forget that your companions-to-be won't have taken their NEWTs either when you meet them."

Filick openly laughed, but Malko looked a bit more embarrassed.

Severus teased him. "Would you be hiding something, Malko?"

"Let's go into the park later?" was his only reply.

"Three p.m.," Severus said. "Hermione will have her practical exam at that time, I will have peace."

* * *

The three teachers met in the park as agreed, rather far from the students for fear of being overheard. Malko said at once, "I'm lucky. I've found out who my companion was a few days earlier. She's here, at Hogwarts."

The others smiled: at least, there was good news for the Community.

"What worries me is that she's only in her sixth year, and so," he grimaced, "she still has one year before she can take herNEWTs."

"I hope for you that she has chosen fewer classes than Hermione."

"By chance, she only has five. I've used the same tactics than you did; I've sent her dreams, but I think it won't last long, given what the students know about the Lendoren now. Well, in just a few days, I'll be able to take her to the Silvery Circle, at least for most of the holidays. No, what I worry for is next year. I really don't want to be far from her for a year."

"If you're still the Potions teacher next year, you can use the first floor rooms. They are very comfortable, you can take my word on it," Severus said to him with a grin.

"What about Dumbledore?"

"Tell him the truth. He's always taken our side and made everything he could to protect us. It would be ungrateful to try and hide him a relationship such as yours. Well, now, you tell us her name."

"Emma Kargling, Ravenclaw."

"Small, blonde, incredibly shy? Not interested at all by potions?" Severus said sarcastically.

"Exactly. She gave up potions after her OWLs, which means that I don't teach her. And … very much to my taste physically. I think that I can deal with her shyness. Well, I'll go and see our Headmaster to hear his opinion about this and what he proposes that we do."

* * *

After dinner, Severus went to Hermione's rooms before she came to put away everything concerning Transfiguration. He didn't want to hear a word about this subject. He welcomed her with a smile but rolled his eyes when he saw her anguished face. She tried to reach for the Charms books to revise for the following day. He collared her without further ado and fell with her on the bed.

"No my dear, no last minute revision. I know you've spent your time before and after dinner in the library first, and then in the Gryffindor common room to work for your exams, but now, it's time to go to bed."

"But, no, I must …"

She couldn't finish her sentence: Severus had put his lips on hers. There was only one way to have her relax: to make love to her. He was persuaded that she would easily fall asleep afterward, and that would benefit her much more than last minute revisions. The latter usually increased confusion in the students' head. She protested a bit in their link, but less than what he did expect.

He did the same the following days, after successively Charms, Herbology and Potions. Hermione had guessed his stratagem and was trying to stay as long as possible in the Gryffindor common room. However, Severus personally threatened to fetch her there around eleven p.m., and she yielded to him.

Friday would be more complicated for them; it was the Defence exam day. The practical test was to take place in the presence of the teacher, that is to say Severus. Hermione particularly dreaded the examiners' comments. She'd been spared until now, but she still was hesitant to be left alone. She gave a hard time to Harry, Ron and Ginny, until Ron and Harry were called. She jumped when Severus called her by her family name—the first time in months—and couldn't help but cast him an anguished look. He remained impassive and kept his promise not to contact her at all through their link during her exams. She noticed she was the last to take the practical; she was now alone with the examiners and Severus.

She cast effortlessly every spell that the examiner asked her. The examiner told her then, "Thank you, Miss Granger. The exam is finished. Now, tell us, just out of curiosity," she said, including the other examiners in her request, "your magic is based on the elements, isn't it?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"How many of them can you master all in the same time alone?"

"Two or three, depending on what I'm to do."

"And … how to put it? … when you're with Professor Snape?"

Hermione blushed but clearly answered, "The four of them."

"At the same time?"

"Yes."

"Professor Snape, we've already established Miss Granger's grade for this subject. Would you be agreeable to show us how you work together? It's only to satisfy our own curiosity."

Severus knew that the examiners judged the students only by their performance, and never took into account the gossips, whether they were real of not. Therefore, they'd been impartial with Hermione; she'd been examined just the same as the other students. That's why he asked Hermione through their link, "It is up to you, my dear. I think that they're sincerely curious, and that their curiosity isn't unhealthy. They've seen what you can do when you're alone. Now, they want to see the difference when we're together."

Hermione didn't answer, but he felt her link them together and was staggered by the power he could feel emanate from her. She'd recovered well since the incident with Umbridge; he could feel it clearly. She encouraged him to seek what would relax them more: two unicorns chasing each other around a course decorated with fire circles, which were crackling and radiating warmth. The examiners' faces were astonished. Those unicorns looked like they were made of flesh; they were so consistent. They also knew that the Lendoren preferred physical contact for their magic, that made them more powerful. Yet, there were at least ten metres between the teacher and his student. Well, perhaps teacher and student weren't accurate names anymore.

The two unicorns bowed to the examiners after two minutes of the show, then they disappeared, as did the fire circles.

"This is stunning. I've heard a lot of things about you, but nothing was near that which I've seen. Miss Granger, I wish you all the best. You don't need to worry about your grade for this practical exam."

Hermione thanked her and left the room without looking at Severus. The examiner remained thoughtful for a while. Then, she spoke to Severus. "We haven't seen half of your power, have we?"

"Not the tenth would be correct," Severus said softly. "All the more because we were far from each other."

"I understand better why your Community remains hidden. If a certain kind of people would know about how powerful you are, they'd be too much tempted to try to use you for their own goals."

"You're probably right," Severus answered.

"What about this castle defences?"

"When she's finished with all her NEWTs, and after she's recovered from the exams, then we will take care of them, and not before."

Severus' determined tone let the examiner know that nothing would make him change his mind on this matter. The only one who could have reached this achievement had just left the room.


	44. Deserved Rewards

_Disclaimer: the characters belong to Jo, the story to kelokelo, the translation to septentrion and the betaing to von Hardenberg._

**Chapter 44. Deserved Rewards**

* * *

After the exams were over, they had only three days left at school. Hermione would have liked to have a lie-in, but she was pulled out of her sleep by Severus who was gently shaking her.

"My dear, there's a Ravenclaw girl who would like to see you and who wasn't very pleased to see me."

"Later. Tell her to come back later."

"No, my dear, I think it'd be best to receive her now. Malko told us a few days ago that she was his companion, so I think that she does not really want to see the Head Girl but the Lendoren. She only wants a confirmation that her dreams are not hallucinations or her subconscious," he said, amused.

"Do the lot of you use the same technique? Is one of you able to be frank?"

"You'll have to admit that it allows the male companion to build a link very progressively, Hermione. Try to imagine what you would have thought, had I summoned you in my office to reveal the truth to you?"

Hermione cast him a dark look while putting on her clothes, but she knew he was right. She would have told him to go to hell if he had chosen to reveal himself that way.

"And, ah, Malko finds her very attractive and, ah, he's a rather sensual man…"

"You mean he has a new mistress every other day?" Hermione said ironically. "You're the one who likes precise definitions, and now, you can't find words to express yourself? I forgot that men stick together when it comes to women! Go to the dungeons, and tell Malko he'd better reveal himself soon, or else I'll do it. Who is she, by the way?"

"Emma Kargling."

Hermione was relieved. Though they weren't friends, she was part of Ginny's circle. Ginny herself liked the girl, even if she bemoaned the fact that the girl's shyness often paralysed her, especially with boys. Emma was nervously waiting for her. She was still feeling shaken by the contrast between her very sensual dream and the nightmare vision of her DADA teacher opening the door to her. She had nearly turned on her heel and left, but her anxiety had been stronger than her shyness.

When Hermione came into the room, she understood Emma's torment and decided not to beat around the bush, the way Professor Gryffin had done with her at the beginning of the year.

"He did the seduction act on you in your dream, didn't he?" she asked softly.

Her face showed distress. She was on the verge of tears, but she stammered, "Then, it's … I'm …"

"A Lendoren, yes. Welcome to the Community, Emma. Don't be afraid. As far as I know, I still have the most bad-tempered companion."

"Hermione!" Severus protested through their link. "You're exaggerating."

"Nothing hurts like the truth. If you don't want to hear it, then don't listen!"

* * *

Hermione decided to tell Ron, Harry and Ginny about Emma being a Lendoren. They would keep the secret the way they had done for her. The only thing she didn't tell them was the lucky man's name because Emma was present. She skilfully brought the conversation around to the Christmas holidays they'd spent at the Silvery Circle, the Easter holiday—even though she'd been unconscious at that time—and noticed with pleasure that Emma paid closer attention to Malko's personality. She sighed inwardly; once more, magic had chosen the right hearts. However, Ginny knew Emma and Hermione well enough to motion to Hermione to wait for her while Harry, Emma and Ron went back to the castle.

"Tell me who's Emma sweetheart," she asked with anxiety. "She's already told me she felt attracted to her Potions professor."

"It's him," Hermione answered quickly. "She was a bit panicked this morning. I believe he went a bit far in her dreams last night, like Erwin that night last year, if you remember?"

Ginny smiled at the recollection. Hermione had confessed then that there had been a very good reason for her to wake up tangled up in her sheets.

* * *

Severus was waiting for her in their rooms that evening. He intended to make the most of an evening of tenderness with Hermione, now that the exams were finished. Hermione didn't have any textbooks or notes in her rooms anymore. He had also taken all his books from her bedroom. There was no way that she would be distracted by anything other than him. When at last she arrived, he was surprised by her amused expression and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I know of a temporary Head of Ravenclaw and Potions professor who will have a surprise tonight. If he doesn't declare himself after that, and drag her into his rooms tomorrow morning, I'm willing to take a vow of chastity."

"That is out of the question!" he said, scowling. "For the chastity vow," he added. "Now, what's going to be her surprise?"

"We have persuaded Emma to give back in her dream kiss for kiss, caress for caress. She's shy, but it will be easier for her in a dream than in reality in the beginning. I think that Malko will be able to convince her to take on the reality."

"Mmmm, I like this plan," he said thoughtfully. Hermione felt a caress on her neck, while he was watching her, unblinking.

Hermione's smile broadened; she went near him to caress him the same way.

* * *

The next morning, Severus was perfectly relaxed when he arrived at the teachers' table to have his breakfast. That was not the case for his colleague, the Potions teacher, Malko, seemed on edge and not very inclined to patience. Severus couldn't resist the urge to tease him.

"Bad night, Malko?"

"Next time Hermione has ideas, I warn you, I'll flee with Emma to the other end of England. It's too frustrating!" he mumbled between his teeth.

"Why do you involve Hermione in this?" Severus said in an innocent tone.

"I made Emma confess who had put her up to being that… forward. She told me that brilliant idea came from Hermione," he said, his eyes dark, while Severus was openly smiling.

"What are you going to do this morning?"

"To clench my teeth and not contact her for the next two days. She's supposed to be leaving on the Hogwarts Express by then."

"Why do I think that she won't take the train?"

"Out of the question. She comes with me to the Silvery Circle. She's an orphan, and until now, she went back to an orphanage during the holidays. I must say this is rather convenient. We'll spend the holidays together, in our chalet."

"Since when do you have a chalet?" Severus was surprised.

"Right after Christmas. I did it on a whim, when I saw how impatient you were to go back to yours," he said cheerfully. "I thought that, if my companion would show her face, it'd be very agreeable. As you can see, I did well."

They went on jesting in a low voice, until Severus remembered something Hermione had told him the day before. He contacted her at once.

"Hermione, you weren't serious about the chastity vow yesterday evening?"

"Why?" came the answer. "He hasn't decided to go through with it this morning?"

"He's just decided to wait until the train's departure morning, and then to take her to the Silvery Circle. I think it's a sound plan. That way, whatever they decide to do next year, they're sure not to face a scandal this year. The Minister has given in for us, but if Umbridge hears of another affair, she's going to crucify them, my dear."

"Two days, Erwin, and not a minute more. Emma is distraught this morning because he doesn't contact her anymore."

"He did admit to her it wasn't a dream, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, but he didn't really tell her who he is. And she's torn between him and the person of the Potions teacher and Head of House, even though she isn't in his class. Does that remind you of anything?" she said ironically.

Severus couldn't help but burst out laughing at the teachers' table, which provoked much astonishment in the Great Hall: it was the first time that he was seen laughing. Malko cast him a furious look, for he guessed Severus and Hermione were speaking together.

"May I know the cause of such hilarity?" he groaned.

"No, it's a surprise," Severus said, grinning. "But if I believe Hermione, it's not in your best interest to break all contact with Emma for two days. She's already distraught because you didn't contact her. I don't dare imagine what ideas would spring out of their minds to reassure Emma. Well, it's up to you to decide, of course."

* * *

The last two days were a blur, until the leaving feast in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione made the most of their last moments together to store up some last memories of this castle where they had grown up. Hermione wouldn't leave with the Hogwarts Express. She was going to wait for the NEWTs results, and then rebuild the missing defences of the castle. The other three were going to spend their holiday at the Burrow. Afterward, Ron and Harry would start their Auror training, and Ginny would come back for her last year. They were often joined by Emma, who was turning out to be very good company in a small group; she had a very solid sense of humour and of self-derision.

* * *

The last evening, they felt a pang when they came into the Great Hall. The House colours had been mixed and hung with black crepe. There was a minute's silence in memory of the students and teachers fallen in the battle against the Dictator. The Headmaster stood up at the end of the meal and spoke.

"You all know that Hogwarts has suffered cruelly from the attacks of Voldemort and the Dictator. But it's still standing, thanks to the courage of most of you here, and of certain persons in particular. That's why the school governors and I have decided to give special awards to four students: the Order of Hogwarts."

Murmurs travelled all over the hall. Those who had received that award in the past could be counted on the fingers of one hand.

"So, I call before me: Ginny Weasley; Ron Weasley; Harry Potter; Hermione Granger."

He hardly paused between names. Ginny and Hermione blushed when applause rung out in the hall while they were following the rows of tables in the direction of the Head Table.

"You should have told me," Hermione cursed, letting Severus know of her discomfort.

"I would have needed to know, Hermione. Albus didn't tell me anything about it, my dear. And considering the teachers' faces, I would say that only Minerva knew."

When the four teenagers went in front of him, Dumbledore smiled at them.

"After we decided to award you this medal, I thought for a long time about this moment; Ipondered for a long time over the last seven years, punctuated with encounters with Voldemort and with painful deaths ever since you were still children. What would I tell you? You, Ginny, you had been under Voldemort's influence, you had valiantly fought in the Ministry for Magic and in this Hall, you had always been a constant support to your brother Ron, to your friend Hermione, and above all to Harry, the man whom you've been loving for years, I present you this medal in recognition of an _Expelliarmus_ coming out of nowhere which had paralysed Voldemort just enough so that Harry could finish him off."

Ginny was scarlet but beaming when she received her medal.

"Ron, you sacrificed yourself in a chess game when you were twelve. You delved into the Chamber of Secrets when you were thirteen. Yougave your support to Harry the best you could during the Triwizard Tournament. You valiantly fought at the Ministry for Magic at sixteen. And you've delved into the Chamber of Secrets once more with Hermione. You were surprised to be alive, and the only one still standing among the four of you when the battle ended in this Hall. You've never compromised your unfailing friendship with Harry and Hermione, even through the most delicate moments of their lives. I give you this medal in recognition of this indefatigable friendship between all of you."

Ron was as scarlet as his sister. He felt like he was the one who had done the least, and yet …

"Harry, you have faced Voldemort four times, and escaped alive each time. You killed him the fifth time. You never let yourself be seduced by the Dark Arts. You proved you were an unselfish person in front of the mirror of Erised, which allowed you to find the Philosopher's Stone. You proved your loyalty to Hogwarts and to yourself, which allowed you to vanquish the basilisk with Gryffindor's sword, brought to you by Fawkes in the Chamber of Secrets. You witnessed, powerless to act, Cedric Diggory's death and Voldemort's rebirth. You paid a high price the next year with your Godfather's death. And last but not least, you've supported your friend Hermione this year, without judging her. This support is as important as the Unforgivable that had left your wand to kill Voldemort. For all of this, Hogwarts will be forever grateful to you, Harry."

Harry noticed Dumbledore's emotion as he gave him his medal. He saw the weight of the passing years on the shoulders of the Headmaster. Hermione felt a lump in her throat. She guessed that she would receive a medal too, and she anxiously awaited what Dumbledore would say.

"Hermione," he said at last. "Once more, when I thought of what I could say about you, I realised that, when it comes to you, I shouldn't be the one to summarise your seven years at Hogwarts. I'll ask instead Professor Snape to do it and to present you with this medal."

If Hermione could have crawled under a rock, she would have done it very willingly, all the more because Ron, Ginny and Harry were fighting to control their laughter, and Severus was swearing under his breath; he hadn't expected this and he was wondering what he could say. He moved up to her while giving Dumbledore a withering look, but the latter had a very broad grin set on his face. The Hall was silent; all the students and teachers alike were anxious to hear what kind of speech he would give. Hermione nervously watched him approach her and sank her nails in her palms to prevent her hands from trembling.

"I don't thank you, Albus, for leaving me the task of summarising Hermione's seven years at Hogwarts. I won't dwell on names like Norbert, Fluffy or Moaning-Myrtle. I won't dwell either on an indiscreet and insulting parchment, or on sweets that I found in Harry's pocket when he didn't have the right to go to Hogsmeade; I still don't know their whole story, but I will one day. I won't dwell on your experiences in the Room of Requirement or your method for doing your homework. No, what I want to remember from these seven years is your fierce will to do what you considered to be your duty. That led you to help Harry as much as you could to get the Philosopher's Stone, to find the Chamber of Secrets in order to save two innocent people, to survive during the Triwizard Tournament, your fight at the Ministry, and the last battle, here in this Great Hall, against the Dictator. You've shown yourself more determined than ever; you didn't hesitate to give everything you had to vanquish him, imperilling your life if need be. I think that's why, in spite of your many transgressions of the rules, you deserve this medal."

Students and teachers didn't understand at once that Severus had finished his speech. He presented Hermione with her medal. He was about to return to his seat when Hermione grabbed him. Her voice broke the silence.

"I should thank my teacher for this speech, but it is a bit inaccurate according to me. When I faced the Dictator, I wasn't alone. The both of us faced him, Erwin; without you, without your strength, without your love to support me, I couldn't have done it. I wouldn't be alive without your Slytherin cunning and your stubbornness, both well known by your students. I don't have a medal for you today, so I'll contend myself with this."

She'd gone near him while she was speaking, and she kissed him without further ado. The Gryffindor girl publicly declared her love to the Slytherin man, who had made her suffer in her first six years at school. Severus had encircled her with his arms and was kissing her back without hesitation, while there was a ripple of applause in the assembly. Astonished murmurs followed it when two unicorns appeared on the starry sky of the Great Hall. The ballet of the unicorns, amidst balls and circles of fire, lasted only a few minutes; it was enough for the students to realise how powerful the couple was who hadn't ceased to kiss.


	45. The End of Year Ball

_I'm very sorry for the delay. Real life seems to find a way to interfere._

_Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to Jo_

_Story by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion and beta'ed by vonHardenberg_

**Chapter 45. The End of Year Ball**

* * *

At the conclusion of the meal, Hermione and Severus had each joined their respective tables after a quick smile for each other. Only an hour later, the ball for the seventh years began. Each student could come with someone of the sixth or seventh year. Hermione didn't need much time to choose who would accompany her: she asked Emma to come with her, knowing that all the teachers would be there. She was determined that her new friend would end up in her companion's arms tonight. Indeed, Emma had confided to Hermione her distress over her irrational attraction for her Head of House.

The two Lendoren girls, one known and the other unrevealed, made their entrance together for the ball. They were both nervous and they'd paid more than usual attention to the way they were dressed; they were very seductive. Hermione had opted for a red dress with a tight-fitting bustier that was held only by the material around her neck. It had a plunging neckline and was well fitted to her feminine form. Her back was half bare, which meant she couldn't wear a bra. The skirt was flared from the waist and stopped just above the knee.

Emma had chosen, after a lot of hesitation and encouragement from Ginny and Hermione, a white dress. Its lacy, strapless bustier hugged her breast. The skirt, straight, came down to her ankles, but it was slit up to mid-thigh so that she could dance freely.

Hermione had managed to put her hair into a bun from which unruly locks were escaping, while Emma had kept her bob haircut, which suited her very well. Both had chosen a very light make-up.

When they entered the Hall, two hearts skipped a beat at the teachers' table. Severus and Malko were gobsmacked. Their companions were magnificent and hadn't chosen a boy as a partner for the evening.

Severus turned to Malko, who couldn't take his eyes off of Emma. The girl seemed happy in the arms of her different dancing partners. She was careful, though, to change partners every dance, as per Ginny's instructions.

"You make him jealous, all right," she'd said, "but don't let the others get too much hope. That would be cruel, and you could find yourself in an embarrassing situation."

Severus noticed Malko was frowning and said, "Good luck for tonight, Malko!"

"Why?" Malko asked abruptly, his eyes never leaving Emma.

"Hermione has a plan," Severus sighed. "I couldn't extort any detail from her, but we're involved deeply in it. She calls it a surprise!"

"The only surprise I'm interested in is what's concealed by that damned dress. That's sheer torture! I've never thought she would wear such a dress, one that fits her so well."

"You don't say," Severus grumbled. "The one time she doesn't wear jeans, I have to stay put and to look at the others take her in their arms."

Severus felt his belly tighten when he saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Emma immersed in a heated discussion. Well, Ginny and Hermione were providing instructions, and the others nodded. The plan seemed to be set into motion, but what was it? Whatever tone he used to ask Hermione about it, he was faced with an amused silence; she hadn't let any information slip.

The five teenagers dispersed: Ron headed to the orchestra, Harry and Emma stayed together talking, and Ginny and Hermione were heading straight toward the teachers' table. They sported a determined expression, which didn't sit well with Severus. When the conductor announced the girls dance—the idea being the girls invite the boys for this one—he glimpsed at least a part of their plan. But he was very surprised when Ginny headed toward him, and not Hermione; she asked him cheerfully, "Erwin, I hope you won't refuse to dance with me?"

She made clear that she was inviting her friend's companion and not her professor by calling him Erwin.

"Now, I can't risk being the cause of your plan failing, can I? I wouldn't want the wind to rise in the Hall," he answered, rising from his seat and taking Ginny's hand to lead her on the dance floor.

"That's a distinct possibility."

"Yet, I can't imagine what you want to do after this."

"Be patient. There are several steps in the plan. To get both of you on the dance floor is only the first one!"

Malko was led rather against his will on the dance floor by Hermione. She'd cut his protestations short by telling him, "Listen, Emma's going to dance with Harry a bit. You're not going to be jealous, are you? Leave her alone a bit, or show yourself to her for what you are!"

"Hermione, may I remind you that until tomorrow, I'm her Head of House?"

"And? Erwin was my Potions teacher, wasn't he? That didn't prevent him from seducing me and putting me in his bed. You've said so yourself, there's only one night left!"

Harry, who'd been taught how to dance by Ginny the previous year, was skilfully getting near Hermione and Malko with Emma. Their conversation seemed a bit harsh; Hermione seemed to be treating Malko like a schoolmate, and it looked like they were disagreeing about something. This discussion caused several students to raise their eyebrows, but most of them thought that Hermione had somehow earned the right to speak to the teachers as an equal. Severus noticed their exchange while dancing with Ginny, when she caught his attention.

"Erwin? You've got two choices now. Either you help us and go near enough to Malko and you can dance with Hermione, or you dance one more song with me."

"What if I don't dance one more song with you?"

"I believe you can kiss goodbye dancing with Hermione tonight."

"Isn't this blackmail? I have a suspicion now: are the lot of you Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"It's Hermione's idea. Slytherin must have rubbed off on her."

Severus weighed up the pros and cons of helping them a bit too long, and therefore found himself too far from Harry to retrieve Hermione from the boy's arms. However, he couldn't hide his admiration for Harry's method of pushing Emma in Malko's arms. The latter didn't hesitate much to embrace an anxious-looking and blushing Emma; the girl cast a panicked glance at Hermione before the couple vanished in the sea of dancers.

Severus tightened his hold on Ginny's waist to prevent her to seek another partner. That would give him a perfect excuse to switch partners with Harry for the next dance, which was very easy to do, given that Harry wanted to dance with Ginny now. The reason for Harry's eagerness became obvious when the music became softer, and for the first time, Harry and Severus shared a real smile of complicity.

Hermione cursed through their link.

"Where are they? He hasn't left her, I hope."

"Of whom are you speaking?"

"Malko and Emma! About whom am I supposed to be speaking?"

"Hermione! Can't you leave them to sort out their situation by themselves? You managed to take Malko onto the dance floor and to push Emma in his arms. I think he is experienced enough to know what to do with his partner!"

"Except that he stubbornly refuses to do anything about it because of his principles about being her Head of House until tomorrow!"

"Mmm, he was in quite a state when he saw her gown and the number of partners she had for dancing. I think he's ready to give in."

"Really? He liked her dress?"

"Of course! That dress is really tantalizing. And before you get any ideas in that pretty head of yours, know that your robe is my own torment of Tantalus."

He hugged closer while saying that.

"Now, please, humour me," he said softly. "Forget about them and think more about us."

Hermione was overwhelmed by the tenderness in his black eyes and let herself go in his embrace. When the music stopped, she knew where he wanted to lead her. The ball was finished for them; they needed to be in the privacy of their bedroom once more. They crossed the Great Hall, followed by knowing smiles, especially from Harry and Ginny. Yet they took their time before they reached their rooms. They dawdled in corridors that had hosted their disagreement, then their love. Severus had his arm around her waist, but couldn't keep his hand from wandering over the naked skin of her back.

* * *

In the meantime, in the park, another union was being formed. Malko hadn't been able to fight the urge to dance with Emma. He had discreetly linked his mind to hers; he'd understood her dilemma and despair: she wanted to be faithful to her companion, but couldn't help feeling rushes of desire for her Head of House. He'd left her, trying to remain impassive, which had somehow appeased her. A few minutes later, he decided to contact her through their link.

"My love? Do you enjoy yourself at the ball?"

"Yes … I suppose that yes …"

"What's wrong?"

"I believe that I miss you," she whispered.

This sentence swept any resolution he might have had to wait. If such a shy person as her admitted to missing him … She would be his companion fully tonight; there was no way that she would sleep in the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"Go to the park, my love, at the corner of the Ravenclaw wing. I'll come to you."

"But … how? You don't have the right to be at Hogwarts!"

"Trust me. Go now, my love."

He Apparated quickly to the right place and hid himself in the shadow. He didn't want her to recognise him before he could take her in his arms. He took no chances and started to stroke her softly through their link while she was walking to their rendezvous. Those caresses combined with the sight of her in her white dress and his feelings during their two dances together made him painfully impatient. He felt like she took an eternity to come to him.

Emma appreciated each of her companion's caresses, even though some of them made her blush. She was impatient to meet him, and perhaps taste some of those caresses in reality. She froze on the spot when she arrived at the corner of the Ravenclaw wing and met the eyes of her Head of House, who had just been revealed to her by the moonlight. Malko didn't give her time to react; he put his lips onto hers and embraced her tightly to prevent her from struggling. He tasted her lips without restraint and told her through their link, "I've wanted to do that for such a long time, Emma, and was held back by those rotten rules."

"You?" Emma was suffocated by the astonishment to find out who her companion really was, by his kisses, always more profound, by his hands, that had set to explore her body for good and created very powerful sensations in her, much more powerful than through their link.

"Yes, it's me, my love. At least, I will be able to make you appreciate those caresses you liked so much in your dreams."

"But I … we …"

"We'll speak later, my love. Let us revel in us being together first."

_Above all, let me take you to my bedroom and make love to you all night_, Malko thought very lowly so that she wouldn't hear him. He knew that she would be more powerful than him very quickly and able to fathom him out easily, but tonight, he could still conceal his intentions, just long enough not to scare her. He hoped that she would be intoxicated enough by his caresses not to protest when she realised that he had no intention of stopping before he'd made her his.

His strokes became insistent; she was so taken in a whirlpool of emotions and sensations that she didn't even notice that he had Apparated them both in his rooms.

* * *

Hermione felt marvellous. She was fulfilled by Severus' embrace, as always, and knew that the oncoming Summer would celebrate her entrance in the world of the grown-up. She still hadn't decided what she would do the next year; she wanted to savour her holiday with the man whom she loved. She wanted to make the most of the Silvery Circle, to better know the other surviving Lendoren couples. She knew that she and Severus, as well as Malko and Emma, were the new generation of Lendoren. Lendoren couples were usually formed during a brief period of time, four of five years. Then, no new couples would appear for around twenty years. All the companions were there, Severus included. Erich was the youngest, he was nineteen, and Malko with his twenty-four years the second eldest, just after Severus,. When seven Lendoren women would be born, the generation would be complete. Seven future friends for Hermione would exist. She knew her friendship with Harry, Ron and Ginny would always hold a special place in her heart, but from now on, her home was the Silvery Circle.

* * *

In another wing of the castle, blond hair rested on a male chest. Words of tenderness were whispered in the moonlight. Malko had patiently vanquished every barrier erected by Emma's shyness to take her on the path to pleasure. The words became sparse as the girl fell asleep in her companion's arms. 


	46. Separation

_Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to Jo._

_Story by kelokelo, chapter translated by septentrion and beta'ed by vonHardenberg._

**Chapter 46. Separation**

Hermione accompanied Harry, Ron and Ginny to the train. She felt a twinge of sadness, but the separation was inevitable. However, they'd planned to meet the next month at the Burrow for Harry's birthday, in spite of a frown from Severus when he heard the news through their link.

While she trekked back to the castle, he was more silent than Hermione had ever experienced .

"Erwin? What are you going to do?" she asked through their link.

"I'll finish the reports and other administrative tasks that need to be done each end of year, my dear. You can go to the staff room if you wish. I'll tell you how to find it."

"There's no need, I perfectly know where it is. The Marauders' Map, Erwin!"

"Mmm, that cursed map! Did you dodge me often thanks to it?"

"Often? You may as well say always. I've lost the count of the times when we escaped you thanks to it. Did you see Malko this morning?"

"Oh, yes. He seems intent on speaking to you, by the way."

"If he can tear himself from Emma's arms. He'd officially summoned her at 8.45 p.m., and she didn't leave with the train."

Hermione discreetly knock at the staff room door, and shyly smiled at Professor MdGonagall, who'd opened it.

"Ah, Hermione. I see that Severus has shown you the way. Come in and take a book while we finish with the paperwork."

"For your information, I didn't show Hermione the way," Severus said ironically from his seat. "She perfectly knew how to come here already."

"How?" the Professor asked, intrigued.

"Hem," Hermione stammered. "We've found about it while we were having a stroll in the castle."

"Why do I have the impression that said stroll wasn't authorised, Hermione?" McGonagall asked, a small smile dancing on her lips.

Hermione didn't answer, but instead, she turned to Erwin who was looking at her with a smug expression.

"Just you wait, Erwin!"

The following days passed peacefully in the castle. Emma and Hermione took advantage of their companions' finishing their work as teachers and Heads of Houses to know each other better and lounge as often as possible near the lake.

Severus couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Hermione turning green at the sight of the Ministry owl that brought her NEWTs results. Malko, Emma and Filick, who had chosen to have lunch with them, burst out laughing. She unsealed the parchment, trembling, and didn't say anything for a while. Then, she raised her head and said, an astonished smile on her face. "I've got 'O' in every subject!"

"Of course you've got an 'O' in every subject," Severus grumbled. "Honestly, you were the only one to doubt it."

But he took Hermione in his arms and kissed her nonetheless.

They tackled the rebuilding of Hogwarts spell the same day. Severus taunted the Minister when he came at lunchtime.

"We've already done one spell this morning, Minister, but we'll only do one per day. It'd take too much of our strength otherwise."

The Minister gritted his teeth: he had no other choice that to bend to Severus' will, but he had to admit that Apparating had become impossible on Hogwarts grounds once more. The ex-teacher seemed to keep his word. After eight days of intense labour by Severus and Hermione, Hogwarts had regained all its protective spells and enchantments.

Now that the castle had regained its splendour, the time had come for Hermione and Severus to leave it. Severus felt that morning that Hermione will have a hard time leaveing the place that had been her home away from home for the last seven years. He hadn't planned it, but he put Emma and Malko, who were going to Apparate directly to the Silvery Circle, in charge of their luggage and joined Hermione who was wandering about for the last time in Gryffindor dormitory. He saw her wipe away a tear furtively and smiled, shaking his head.

"Don't laugh at me," Hermione said, a ghostly smile on her lips.

"No, my dear. I know that all your red and yellow bravery also hides a greatly sentimental person."

He'd taken her in his arms to rock her.

"Come? Let's have a last tour in this castle. Malko and Emma are taking our luggage. We can take our time saying our farewell."

Hermione stroked with affection the statue of the humpbacked witch. "It's lucky that you can't speak. Keep the secrets of the future students—especially if their names are Potter or Weasley."

"I feel like I won't like your explanation," Severus said, completely belied by his grin. He suspected that a great outpouring of past misdeeds would occur today.

"This brave witch is the faithful guardian of a passageway that goes until Honeydukes," Hermione said, her face sporting a smile that would have fitted a Slytherin. Severus was wide-eyed. "The candies came through there," she continued, "like the culprit who had thrown mud on Malfoy's head."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Harry really went to Hogsmeade while Black was on the loose? But who told him about this passageway?"

"Who do you think? The twins, obviously. Fred and George, you remember them?"

"Them? No chance that I forget them. Come to think of it, they were good at potions making, and their swamp was quite a feat."

"That day, no one tried to help Umbridge," Hermione teased him.

"You think so? I loved it when I let the snakes outside my classroom. I cast a Stupefy on them so that they grew in number. It kept Umbridge occupied."

They burst out laughing while remembering that mad afternoon of the toad woman.

"Severus," Hermione said more solemnly, "speaking of Sirius, you've never explained why you were persuaded that he'd betrayed Harry's parents."

Severus sighed deeply and stared at the floor.

"I was there, Hermione, when Voldemort came to kill Harry's parents, as well as Arlin and Aya. Two other Lendoren couples were with the Longbottoms. We knew that Voldemort intended to fulfil part of the prophecy that night by killing one of the boys, but we didn't know which. We knew it for I was already spying on Voldemort for the Lendoren."

Severus stopped speaking for a long time, deep in his memories. Hermione got near him and snuggled against him to convey all the love she felt for him, and all the support he clearly needed while recalling those events.

"A few minutes before Voldemort's arrival, we saw Black coming out of the Potters' house. He stopped a moment on the threshold, and then mounted his motorbike with a mocking smile, as if he'd just played a good prank on somebody. I knew that smile very well; it was the one he sported when he wanted to make me his victim. We also knew he was the closest of the Potters; they'd got along well since their first year, a bit like Ron and Harry. Of course, we knew he was Harry's godfather. But to see that smile, and then Voldemort arrived, Sirius fought with Pettigrew, whose little finger was the only body piece we could find, we concluded that Black had betrayed the Potters, all the more since Lupin was convinced that Black was their secret-keeper, and not Pettigrew."

"What were you doing there? Was there something you wanted to know?"

"Oh no, Hermione, not just that. We were there to protect the boy. The mark Voldemort left on Harry is actually the consequence of a rather complex Lendoren spell, which uses the love a person feels for another. Arlin and Aya mastered that spell, as well as Vera and Oleg who were at the Longbottoms'. It took them ten years to master it, and they've used it only once, on Evans and Harry. That was the reason Voldemort's _Avada Kedavra_ rebounded off and struck him back. Lendoren magic is white magic, and can't kill straight out. What about you: how did you know about Pettigrew? Why did you go to the Shrieking Shack"

"The day you caught Harry with the map that has insulted you, you remember that Lupin confiscated the map?"

"Indeed."

"He'd recognised it at once, of course, and Harry confided to me that the scene was rather ugly. He was under the impression that you didn't care what could happen to him, and even that you would have been quite happy to have him expelled from school."

"It's both right and wrong, Hermione. I couldn't see Evans' legacy in his character, whereas his father was a lot more … destructive toward those who didn't share his opinions. But I knew I had to help him survive, in spite of all his shenanigans."

"Later, we went to see Hagrid under the Invisibility Cloak because we found Ron's rat, Scabbers. Sirius smelt him and literally drew Ron under the Whomping Willow. In the meanwhile, Lupin had activated the map in his office and had seen Pettigrew's label. That's why he joined us under the Whomping Willow. You know the rest."

"But how did Harry get the map back after Lupin had confiscated it?"

"He gave it back to Harry the day he left the castle, when you revealed he was a werewolf."

"He did it in revenge. It was akin to giving permission to Harry to wander as he wished in the castle. Did he know that Harry had an Invisibility Cloak? Besides, where does that cloak come from? I believed it was Lupin's when I found it near the Whomping Willow, but I never thought it could belong to Harry."

"If you'd believe that, you'd have tried to get your hands on it," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Of course! With it and the map, he could do whatever he wanted in the castle. You imagine what it would be like for me, who had his survival in charge? So, whose brilliant idea was it to give him that cloak?"

"Dumbledore."

Severus stared at her, wide-eyed.

"No, surely you jest?"

"Not at all." Hermione laughed frankly. "He gave it to him for his first Christmas here. It used to belong to his father."

"I knew those Marauders would harass me even after their deaths," Severus sighed.

"But Ron and I could hide ourselves from the Dictator thanks to it, Erwin. That cloak allowed us to thwart Voldemort several times."

Hermione felt at peace. She now knew she could leave the castle. She smiled at Severus and Apparated them both to the Silvery Circle.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Hermione finally chose to be a researcher in medicine so that she could both have external contacts and work with Severus, who was unquestionably one of the best Potions Masters. As she worked with him, she understood better why he had been exasperated to repeat endlessly the same simple Potions to Hogwarts students.

Malko and Filick had kept their teaching position at Hogwarts. For a year, Emma had lived with Malko and discreetly Apparated to the castle every morning. She prepared for her NEWTs in the Community's Hall, where she received help from the other Lendoren. She didn't shake anymore when she saw Severus, and the two couples became close friends.

Two years later, Hermione took it into her head to fulfil one of Severus' dearest, but also most secret, wishes: to give him a child to love. After Severus had half-heartedly protested that she had time and that she could live a bit for herself, her answer had been pithy.

"I want you to be young enough to appreciate its future shenanigans at Hogwarts!"

One year later, Hermione gave birth, after a long and difficult delivery, to a small boy who was named Nichlo. She knew against all odds that Severus was made to be a father when she saw him take care of their little boy while helping her during recovery. His veneer of harshness was gone when he was with his family only; he was very patient with the baby, who seemed to have inherited his father's explosive temper and black eyes. Harry, Ginny and Ron couldn't believe their eyes when they received the birth announcement: it displayed a photo of their ex-teacher, smiling in his sleep, his son laying down on him. Two years later, Hermione gave birth to a little girl called Arianna.

She was unsurprisingly a very anxious mother. Severus, for his part, didn't let them get off with any stupid thing they did, and was naturally gifted for finding them at the worst moments. However, he could tear himself away from his work at once when one of his children needed him, or just for playing with them. Hermione was very surprised: had she done the same, a storm would have risen between them. But with time, they learnt not to take to heart the other's teasing and remarks, and soon, they were one of the pillars of the Community.

Severus cast a triumphant look at Hermione when Nichlo was sorted in Slytherin, but Hermione paid him back when Arianna, quite in her mother's footsteps, was sorted in Gryffindor. Besides, the eldest son of Harry and Ginny, Garwin, was there too. He'd found out an old piece of parchment in his father's things, and had taken said old piece of parchment with him at Hogwarts as soon as he knew what it was.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Thank you, dear readers, for following me in this endeavour. I hope you've enjoyed the ride._


End file.
